OUT OF DARKNESS
by ewen
Summary: JA era. WARNING abuse of a minor. Obi is 16. Tahl was his master. Things happen and he becomes Master Jinn’s apprentice. Tahl returns as an evil blue GHOST or DOES SHE?
1. Default Chapter

denotes mind speech or thought.

Jedi apprentice era. Obi-Wan is sixteen. Master Tahl is his master. Things happen and he is forced to become Master Jinn's apprentice.

" OUT OF DARKNESS "

_Senior Padawan, I never thought I would make it and certainly not as quickly as I did; two years ahead of most padawans. WOW! _

The apprentice to Master Tahl studied himself in the full length mirror that hung in the living quarters' fresher he shared with his master.

Obi-Wan had something to be proud of other than his good looks. He was made senior apprentice at sixteen, a full two years before most apprentices did at the age of eighteen and far ahead of some who could not master their beginner's apprenticeship until they reached twenty.

He adjusted his new tunic again and placed his braid up over in front of his right ear so as to hang in full view before he went to the celebration for the new senior padawans. This was the official dinner and initiation. The next two days would be filled with parties held for what the Jedi considered such a monumental advancement.

Seldom did a Jedi, from initiate status to the stature of master get to celebrate in gala regal such as the teen was about to experience. Obi-Wan could think of only two such times, advancing to senior padawan and becoming a knight did Jedi experience such an event.

Other steps up the Jedi ladder, from becoming an initiate, being taken as padawan even becoming a master were more private, less celebrated, but always impressed upon the younglings as no less important.

His master had congratulated him and attempted not to show pride but what was unseen to others had not gone unnoticed by her apprentice .

_All around good day indeed. I don't think anything could bring me off this cloud I am on right now._

Obi-Wan made one more adjustment to his tunic and when he heard the door to he and his master's living quarters open, he hurriedly raced to the common room to greet Master Tahl.

His congenial smile was not met by so much merriment from his master. Padawan Kenobi could tell before he saw her face by the aura around her something was very wrong. Tahl was not in the airy mood she had been only an hour before when she was called to the council chambers.

"Master Tahl. Are you alright? Is something wrong? Of course there is I can see, feel it."

"No, no, what ever gave you that idea?"

"Because I am your apprentice. We share a bond and right now that bond is strumming with tumultuous emotions, something unlike you. What is it?"

"Can't hide anything from you can I, Padawan? As it should be I suppose but still annoying at times. Yes, I hate to spoil your day with news such as I carry but I find must because I can not think of a way around it. I won't be able to attend your senior padawan ceremonies. I plan to speak to Master Yoda before I leave, ask him to stand in for me in my minuscule part of the ceremony. After all, it is for your successes the Jedi honor this day, not mine."

Obi-Wan caught the word leave and it caused a shiver down his spine. He did not like what his master alluded too.

"Master, you know better. What I am, what I have been able to accomplish is due to you. I have learned a lot from the instructors here but more from you." 

Obi-Wan could not hold his curiosity back any longer.

"What is this about leaving? You can't leave during my ceremony. If you have been given a mission then I must go with you, not stay and party to the wee hours. That would not be a very responsible apprentice, a senior apprentice at that to send his master into danger while I stay behind."

Obi-Wan hoped he covered the disappointment he felt. Not only did he want his master there to witness this occasion, but he had to admit he was looking forward to the rare party atmosphere he'd heard stories of.

"Don't underestimate yourself Obi-Wan Kenobi. Without your desire to be a Jedi, a very good Jedi, you would not be in the position you are in now; the first apprentice ever to become a senior padawan at the age of sixteen. No, you must take most of the credit. I just stand back and take the pats on the back for your accomplishments."

Tahl gladly spoke to Obi about his success. She so dreaded bringing up what they must discuss, what was truly bothering her at the moment.

"But Master is it something so important that it can't wait? I mean after the ceremony and dinner this evening I could pack and be ready to attend you while you go on this sudden mission. If you are going, then so am I."

"No Obi-Wan. Your next two days will be filled with ceremonies, Jedi traditions handed down from many years ago as many as Master Yoda has been a Jedi. NO, I can handle this without you."

The downtrodden aura along with the sadness in his master's hazel eyes made Obi-Wan more determined to lift her spirits.

Obi-Wan added a bounce to his steps as he made his way to their kitchen, whistled a ditty to cover his own sadness, and pulled himself up on the counter. Master Tahl sat in the kitchen chair staring sightlessly at her hands cupped together and laying in her lap.

Obi-Wan had one of the best masters in the Jedi but she was a blind master. Her other senses were so finely honed that many who met her did not realize immediately that she was blind. Obi himself forgot about it most of the time.

Padawan Kenobi had been her eyes since he became her apprentice a mere two years after the accident. Tahl had been blinded on a mission with her best friend, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi of historic acclaim with the order but a master Obi-Wan had never met and still held bitterness for over his master's accident.

Master Tahl had often lectured her apprentice to let go of the animosity he felt for her dear friend. She had repeatedly assured her apprentice that Qui-Gon could not have stopped the injury she sustained that blinded her. 

Obi-Wan attempted many times to disperse his ill feelings for the master through the force but had never truly been successful. Nevertheless, he was successful in masking and in part completely hiding his disdain for Master Jinn. He found it easy to do down through the years. Because of Jinn's own guilt over Tahl's blindness and his failed mastering of Padawan Xanatos, the mysterious and as of yet unmet master was never physically around to cause Obi-Wan added concern.

"But Master it is my duty to go into battle with you, every battle."

"It is also your duty too obey and I have given you a command now abide by it."

"Where and what is wrong that is so very necessary to leave right now?" 

Obi-Wan hopped off the kitchen counter and bent down on one knee in front of his master.

Tahl reached out, found Obi-Wan's padawan braid and rolled it lovingly between two fingers. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I remember all too fondly and clearly the day I plaited this braid. Don't do any disservice to it by not obeying me in this Obi-Wan."

Obi pulled his master's hands from his braid and nestled them in his larger ones. Though still a teen and still had not gotten his growth spurt yet, Obi's hand managed to cover his master's. Tahl was in all ways petite but in no ways fragile.

"Master please, you have always told me that to side-step the truth is the same as a lie. To my knowledge you have never lied to me."

"Of course I haven't and I am not now."

_Forgive me my Obi-Wan. I do lie but only for a very good reason. The force tells me this mission will turn out poorly. For who I don't know but I don't plan it to be Obi-Wan's life that is jeopardized. Not when I am getting such a fierce warning of caution from the force itself.._

Tahl forced herself to stare directly at her apprentice, but only after she had stilled her tears.

Obi-wan pulled his master's hands to his lips and pressed a kiss on top of them. 

"Then do not begin by not telling me what is going on. I get the feeling that you almost don't want me to go. Is this a dangerous mission?"

"Obi-Wan…. nonsense. I will not begin to lie to you today. How can I answer a question like that? All missions have an element of danger to them or the potential to be so. I honestly don't foresee any more danger in this mission than I do any we go on."

"Then, as any other mission, dangerous or not, you will need me. When do we leave?"

Tahl drew extremely subdued and stared at her padawan. Obi-Wan, at that very moment could have sworn her eyesight was as clear as his.

"Obi-Wan, I ask you this one thing. Allow me this mission alone. I need it. Qui-Gon needs me to show him I am capable."

Tahl breathed in a long fresh breath of air. At least she had finally told him who she planned to meet for the mission. Another master and one Obi-Wan did not care for.

"Did he ask you to come alone? Is that it? He is so selfish in his blame for your injury he wants you to prove yourself. WHY? so he can take away his guilt?"

Before she could even think of what she was doing Master Tahl drew back the hand that only moments before caressed Obi-Wan so tenderly and slapped him across his left cheek. It stunned both the master and apprentice; Tahl that she actually struck her apprntice and Obi-Wan that she actually had.

"I told you to let go of blame. I have no blame or regrets and neither should you or Master Jinn. Do this for me Obi-Wan, stay here. Qui-Gon has no reason to blame himself as you have no reason to blame him for my blindess."

She did not apologize for striking her apprentice nor did she plan too. Nothing she had ever done in the way of discipline had ever been taken back and today would not change things.

"Very well Master. If you would rather be with Master Jinn than with me, then who am I to complain."

Obi-Wan had been so hurt he hadn't bother to find out more about the mission. He "assumed"; something a good Jedi should never do, that the mission was most likely just to visit with her dearest friend.

Jealously reared its ugly green head and Obi-Wan refused to want to ask more questions about the mission. Or as he now thought of his master's elusive mission as, a Lover's Rendezvous.

Obi-Wan gingerly rubbed the sting from his cheek.

_It all fits now, why she is in such a hurry to get rid of me; to be with the love of her life. Does the Great Jinn want her back? Does Master Tahl have thoughts of dumping me planning on dumping me to travel with…… that rogue Jedi, Master Qui-Gon Jinn?_

All kinds of horrid possibilities passed through Padawan Kenobi's mind. None of them were good for him.

"Go on your mission. I will remain here. Maybe the days apart could do us both good."

Tahl's heart wrenched in pain. She knew now that not only did Obi-Wan hold blame against her best friend Qui-Gon Jinn but by his words and the venom in them, he was angry at her as well for leaving him.

From behind them, unbeknownst to either master or apprentice, Master Yoda had entered their quarters unannounced. He had missed the argument. Something else he missed was more important though; the reason Obi-Wan did not push to go with his master.

"Master Yoda, don't you believe in knocking?"

Tahl had wished to settle this between her and her apprentice without added distraction by the kindly but very opinionated little council master.

"Knock I did, no answer. Voices I heard, enter I also did. Simple it is." 

Master Yoda tapped his gimmer stick and for the first time, EVER Obi-Wan witnessed a hint of anger or despair from the normally good-natured master.

"Padawan Kenobi hope I do that convince your master that this trip will need two it will, the master and the apprentice."

Yoda had done a quick change in his opion of the mission. He first thuoght it would be a very good idea for Tahl to go alone. He was a match maker in his own right .

Tahl was not too surprised by Yoda's decision whether she should go alone or not. She suspected Yoda himself had felt something rumbling in the force to warn against her going without her apprentice. However, she was determined not to be swayed by the loving little troll of a master.

She didn't have to confront Yoda's abrupt change of attitude because her apprentice her angry apprentice at the moment burst forth with his commments before she could say anything.

"No, on the contrary Master Yoda. I see no reason for me to go. After all, when Master Tahl arrives at her destination, she will have Master Jinn by her side during the mission, and we all know how expertly he did on the last mission in protecting my master. No, I would sooner stay here and party than go watch the two former love birds talk about the old times. I would just be the third wheel."

Obi-Wan left the room immediately. He did not want his master nor Master Yoda to see him cry. Master Tahl followed suit. She sidestepped Yoda and hurried past him to her room to pack.

Yoda left shaking his head. He was perturbed that Tahl insisted on going without her apprentice but most of all he was a bit put out, almost angry that her usually concerned, dutiful padawan refused to insist that he go. 

_Bad feeling I have about this. Bad feeling Master Tahl has also I fear or insisted she would have that her apprentice go with her. Worries me most though that her padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi would not demand to go with her. Question now I do whether made too early a senior padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi has been...…_

Tahl was jarred out of her sleep by the sudden jerk of the public transport as it landed at its destination. Her thoughts were not of the mission at the moment. The only thing that ran through her head was how her hair must be messed up, her tunic wrinkled, not a stitch of glow on her cheeks or coloring on her lips.

_Qui will take one look at me and run the other way. Maybe RG can help me look presentable once I get off this bucket of rust and find temporary housing while here._

"RG look out on the landing port and tell me if you see Master Jinn. He didn't say he would meet me then again he didn't say he wouldn't."

RG was her personal droid that had been with Master Tahl since she became blind. It had been Master Yoda's idea and at first she bulked on it. She'd explained to the troll of a master she didn't need a babysitter just because she was blind. Master Tahl never admitted it to anyone, especially to Yoda but she valued having the neon green and white mechanical droid assistant. She eased Tahl's anxiety and apprehension during the adjustment period of her handicap. Tahl no longer considered her blindness a handicap, more like an annoyance occasionally. RG had become her trusted companion even a friend during that trying time of adjustment and had thus remained her trusted companion and confidant.

The Jedi master heard the familiar whistling sound as the droid extended her sensors and searched for Master Jinn while they were still on the ship. He treasured droid friend took only a few seconds to make her evaluations of the crowd.

"Sorry master, I did not sense Master Jinn's force signature among the crowd. Possibly he will comm you. That should give you time to freshen up in your own room." The droid had been made with the specification of entirely female humanoid and was finely attuned to Tahl's roller coaster emotions. Right now RG knew how important it was for Tahl to look her best. Tahl often thought the engineer who designed RG had found a way to install human emotions, compassion, and love in her personal droid. 

This morning Master Tahl was particularly glad that RG was with her to instruct her on appearance and aid her in correcting anything about it that needed honestly.

"Come RG we have to find a room. I will need to freshen up. You are right. I am sure that within a couple of hours I will hear from Qui...err... Master Jinn." 

Another whining sound and Tahl knew RG was right in front of her to gently guide the way.

"Look terrible you do. Meet that Master Jinn of yours then I suggest you start in as soon as we get to your resting place and attempt repair on your person. Hair stands up like you have stuck your hand in an electric transference case."

Tahl rolled her sightless eyes as she descended from the ship.

"Thanks! You know I can always send you back and have your specs adjusted, make you a droid that can not talk, just print out info to me."

"Then my opinion of your looks would be far less difficult to handle. A mess you are but I will have that corrected soon. Now let us be on our way with no more talk of your vainness."

RG knew well of Tahl's vainness and expected it with who she planned to meet. Deep in the recesses of the droids circuits were many long talks hidden there. Talks of private things Tahl would never tell a living soul. However, her droid was a walking source of her past accomplishments and heartbreaks. Out of them all, missing Qui-Gon reigned most as the hot topic.

back on Coruscant

ME…. Master Yoda, you can't be serious."

Mace hoped Master Yoda hadn't noticed his voice shot up an octave higher as he started to plead his case.

As if Yoda might not have heard his first response, Mace repeated it again.

"YOU can't be serious. That is the principle reason I became a council member. I loved the Jedi field work but after my experience raising a child, my one pad wan, I chose the council over missions tugging a kid along with me.

"Do justice to your position you do not. Tell me now after all these years, Council was not your destiny, just a bad second choice over being around a young one? Fear you need not have of Padawan Kenobi. Senior padawan he is. No need to worry about childish antics on his part."

Mace could almost see the smirk in the old master's face when he realized the irony in his own words.

"If Master Tahl's apprentice is so mature as it was presented to us when he was made senior padawan, why is he now in the healer's ward being treated for what can only be described as an alcohol overdose? Now if that does not prove his maturity level, I can't think of what might."

Yoda knew Mace's words were true, but he also knew some of why Padawan Kenobi had imbibed in the mind altering drink a little too much, knew why Obi-Wan wanted to drown his misery. The only thing he really did was to make himself extremely sick. 

"Overlook his error this time we we.. might. Take on a padawan in my home, too old I am. Qui-Gon Jinn proved to me he did, last apprentice for me he should be. One apprentice you have had and so another one you will oversee until Master Tahl finishes her mission."

Mace grumbled under his breath.

"That is another thing. Why did we allow a master with a padawan, a senior padawan at that go out on a mission alone?"

"Meet Qui-Gon she will. Need not an apprentice Master Thal assured me. Though wish her apprentice had gone."

"Well I agree with Obi-Wan, less a mission more like a lover's rendezvous."

Yoda tilted his head to the side and slowly stared up at Mace.

"Told you he did of his suspicions, mission this was not but a lovers meeting taking place it is?"

"Told me.. Told me. He told anyone and everyone who was within fifty feet of him last night. He was an angry Jedi. His anger alone should worry you if his drunken stupor has not put doubts in your mind about Master Tahl's apprentice. It does me."

"Know better Kenobi should and better in particular you should. Spread gossip through the temple a Jedi council master should not be guilty of. Rendevous out of love this is not. Needed she was or my padawan not called upon her. Now retrieve your ward and settle him into YOUR living quarters." 

"My quarter. Why? .. He is old enough to stay in his own quarters. It will be bad enough having him tag along with me all day. Must my evenings and nights be interrupted as well?"

"Proven he has, not as mature as any of us thought. No doubt when bring him before the council his master does upon her return, heavy restrictions leveled him for his actions. Even so far as to say resend his senior apprenticeship we may have too. Already caused himself to miss the rest of the senior padawan celebrations he has. Shamed himself and his master he also has. No, allow him full reign of his quarters we must not. Need you 247 I think he does and have you he will…."

Mace stomped out of the head council master's office accenting each drop of his foot to make even more noise than usual. Any one who witnessed his abrupt and loud departure form Master's Yoda's office would have said Master Mace Windu was now acting as immature as Obi-Wan Kenobi had done the night before. 

Med floor of the Jedi temple, Coruscant.

Obi-Wan raised his head up from where he had it hung nearly in the fresher bowl.

_Jeez, I think I might die from this. Yet again, I fear I might not. Oh man what have I done?_

He splashed more water on his face after reaching for the vanity. He had to use one hand to splash the water and one hand to stable himself while standing.

_Master Tahl will be so upset with me. I can forget about the other parties. Master Yoda might never let me out of my room after this._

Thoughts of his master brought back a flair of anger and jealousy again. His master had chosen Qui-Gon over him. That was how Obi-Wan looked at his master's departure during his senior padawan celebrations.

Obi-Wan was no longer worried about is master's safety because in his mind he truly believed Tahl had gone not for a mission as was told to him but to meet up with an old friend; not just an old friend. Then again not just an old lover, a man who caused her blindness.

In Obi-Wan's opinion his master had never let go of the love she held for Qui-Gon, _not for a minute._

"Well I see you have made it up off the bed without the help of a med droid or healer. Now see if you can get out of those sleep pants and to my quarters. I wish to lay down some rules. Rules that will be obeyed young man."

Obi-Wan wheeled around to see the owner of the voice although he knew instantly whose voice it was. _MASTER WINDU!_

_What I don't know is why Master Windu would be here leveling orders to me._

"Master Windu, are you addressing me?"

Mace turned around twice and made a visual survey of the entire room as he feigned a deep search for someone.

"I see no one else in this room Padawan and I don't have an imaginary friend. So yes, I addressed you."

"But you must be mistaken. I am to be under Master Yoda's instructions while my master is away."

"Not anymore you're not. I have been given that honor." _Punishment is more like it. Slow festering, torturous agony the next few days, with you by my side._

"Oh I suppose you haven't been told… That has all changed since that immature stunt of getting drunk last night. You are not even old enough to drink."

_Of course Master Yoda didn't tell Obi-Wan, the coward that he is. That little gnarled troll just dumped the entire mess in my lap._

"I am a SENIOR padawan. I hardly think I need someone to hold my hand all the time."

"A senior padawan, who under the age of consent to imbibe in alcoholic beverages did so with no conscious concern of the consequences.. Sounds like you need to be watched a little more closely than your master or Yoda first assumed. Look.. get dressed. Master Yoda has instructed me to take you to my quarters. You are to be under my supervision until your master's return."

Obi-Wan knew Mace did not lie. What he had relayed to Obi must be the truth but that brought out more anger in the teen. In fact Obi-Wan had been angry more in the last twenty-four hours than he had in his entire lifetime. He wanted nothing better than to lash out at someone; the only someone around was Mace, but stopped himself.

"Well could you hurry a little? I still have my council duties to attend too."

"Yes Master Windu. I will make haste if I could get a little privacy to dress. You do trust me here alone to dress don't you?"

A bit of a barb could be heard laced in Obi-Wan's voice but in Master Windu noticed he didn't mention it.

"A tight reign on you was advised." 

_And no I don't trust you from here to that door. You, Obi-Wan Kenobi have given me no reason to after that fiasco last night._

"And just who suggested a tight reign be placed on me? I have never done anything to warrant such action taken against me. Well until last night."

" Exactly! However, once was enough. You must do everything BIG. You have managed to get yourself in more trouble than most Jedi do in their entire lifetime in only one night..BIG indeed... Master Yoda…" 

"Excuse me?"

"You asked who suggested a tight control of you. It was Master Yoda. Now.. Satisfied?"

It alarmed Mace to realize he had gotten a sort of rush, a macabre, sadistic satisfaction in telling Obi-Wan Yoda's trust in him had waned because of the apprentice's drunken antics.

"Not even Master Yoda thinks you can be trusted any more. Now I plan to step outside of this room and you have five minutes to be dressed. I will be back within that time frame. I would suggest you not dally. You might be extremely mortified when I return and you are standing half dressed or worse, nothing on at all."

Obi-Wan had a sudden vindictive desire to unleash the most unnatural vocabulary for the normally well behaved padawan and tell Master Windu just what he thought of him, but luckily he stopped himself.

_Master Tahl will correct this mess I have made if she ever gets Master Jinn out of her system and returns._

Obi still held out a hidden hope that his master really hadn't just dumped him for Qui-Gon. However with Master Windu's next words Obi-Wan understood all too clearly how much damage he could have done not only to his but his master's permanent Jedi records as well.

The Padawan teen's face paled and he felt sicker than even the alcohol had made him with Master Windu's next comments.

"Maybe in your view my actions are a bit harsh. However, I don't think I can be harsh enough with someone like you. You see Padawan Kenobi, I have no intention of allowing an apprentice, one that is not even mine, blemish my permanent Jedi records, like you have yours and your master's….."

It was the second time that day Master Tahl changed her clothes. The first time she was breathless with anticipation of meeting up at last with her oldest and dearest friend, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Her excitement was heightened by the fact that this old and dear friend had once been the man she thought would become her life-mate.

Qui-Gon Jinn had yet to show up and she thus far had received no communication from him nor could she send one to him. This time as she changed, Tahl was not as excited. A fierce case of melancholy had settled over and in her.

Her emotions had gone from anger in the afternoon to worry for the big Jedi master when he hadn't shown up by dusk. Night descended on the city and Master Tahl still waited for her former love. With the total night skies, numerous unexplained shots could be heard and were accompanied with a growing number of government guards out patrolling the streets, armed with blasters. Her worry was now replaced by sheer terror for her friend.

_What is going on around here? Does the commotion outside have any link to the reason Qui sent for me? If there is some potential overthrow of the government….. No no, Qui wouldn't get in the midst of some political shenanigans. Why wasn't I told more? Did not Yoda know the importance of anonymity for me, if it is so for Qui-Gon?_

Tahl thought maybe she'd stumbled onto what might be happening. She wandered if Qui had been sent to Neimoidia, an infamously known hideout; a sort of waylay station for every thief and low-life scum throughout the galaxy, to investigate a very privately kept rumor of who else had taken up residency there. It was secretly worded among the Jedi, the planet was the hidden lair of the new resurrected Sith master, Sidious, his apprentice, Darth Maul, and his loyal followers.

_Maybe Qui was given instruction to keep his Jedi identity a secret?_

Tahl stopped a moment and pulled back the curtains to her cozy but tacky decorated room. She peered out as if to look for something but she looked with her sightless eyes, a habit of years gone by with eyes that could see. More importantly, she felt nothing. She knew that if Qui-Gon had been close to her, she would have felt him through the force. The bond once shared by them still had an ember of survival in it.

_Then why would he send for me but not warn me to conceal my Jedi status? This is all so confusing. I am going to kill that man when he arrives._

Tahl crawled between the cool sheets of the bed. To quell her anxiety for Qui-Gon, she chose happier thoughts to help lull her to sleep. Sleep did not come immediately because her sweet memories turned to thoughts similar to night terrors. She went from remembering the time Qui-Gon was not tormented with blame over her accident, to that sullen day they had made their separation complete as Qui severed the marriage bond that had started to form between them.

RG stood steadfast by her door. Tahl could occasionally here the droid's sensors go out with that familiar whine and bleep as they did. Something had caused the droid to be in a more alert state. However, whatever created the over cautiousness in the droid, RG chose not to say.

QGJ

Master Jinn made his way through dimly little streets and covertly dark alleys. He slipped into the major streets only when necessary and then made sure he entered it from the alley in a darkened spot; an occasional light out on the lamp pole.

Several times he thought to contact Tahl but feared his call would be intercepted.

_I have to reach her. I won't jeopardize letting her be harmed. Had I known this mission would turn so treacherous, I would not have sent for Tahl. What was the little troll thinking of when he suggested Tahl come here? Thankfully though she will have her apprentice…… What is his name.. oh Obi Keno something…doesn't matter now. Now what matters is that Tahl's padawan and her trusted droid, RG will be with her. Now that my cover is blown and they know I am a Jedi, if anyone noticed Master Tahl's arrival, she will be connected with me. Must reach her soon. I can't allow more harm to come to her because of me like…. Like the loss of her eyesight._

Qui-Gon ducked back into the darkness of a the nearest alley when he saw soldiers approach. He held his breath and remained very still until the small group passed.

_Must be out for a bite to eat and a stroll afterward to work it off. They certainly didn't look like they were searching for someone._

He leaned against the cinder-block wall for a well deserved and welcomed rest. He had been on the run all day since the break of dawn, since the bounty hunter, Jango Fett sent by the Sith lord Sidious had found his hiding place. It did not help that for some reason, the government had also put out an all-points bulletin for the master.

While savoring the brief break of from being stalked like an animal, Master Jinn allowed himself the luxury of conjuring up visions of his perky little ex-love. His memories of Tahl collected and stored, rushed to the forefront of his thoughts.. Like a dam's rupture gushing water over its walls; so did his thoughts of Tahl pour from the deep, secret, and private recesses of his mind. He allowed all the good, bad, and horrific past times to flow welcomingly, and sometimes very unwelcomingly.

Luckily the master was alone. No one witnessed the parade of emotions that were expressed on his face. They swiftly changed from pure glee, remorsefulness, downright sadness, to outraged anger; depending on which particular reminiscences of the past flowed by.

The Jedi master, supposedly devoid of emotions, unconsciously exhibited such a wide and diverse variety of sentiments so raw and tender he would have probably alarmed his former master and teacher Yoda with his thoughts of them. Jinn allowed tears to freely flow when remembrances as dark as the alley he'd sought refuge in, surfaced.

In particular, the mission that took Tahl's sight and broke their lover's bond weighed heavy both physically and mentally; a burden to profound and burning when realized again in his thoughts.

As quickly as the thoughts made Jinn think he could not bear another, a sweet remembrance of his once beloved Tahl brought and instant twinkle to his eye, a balm to his aching heart where only moments before had been filled with hurt. It brought a chuckle that danced mentally in his head. Though faced with danger and threat of being caught was still very much there, Qui-Gon became all tingly and happy inside.

_If Tahl could see me right now, she would reprimand me for may scrubby appearance, my untrimmed beard and mustache and oh what she would think of these dreaded locks threaded through my hair. I look more like Knight Quinlan Vos than I do me. She will probably keep me an arm's length away when I do reach her just from the reeking stench of someone who has not bathed in.. let me see… Oh yea in four days._

His mind had been ravaged with his thoughts for only moments and not hours as it felt. Qui-Gon quickly came back his problems at hand when he realized too late he no longer stood in the darkened dank alley alone.

"Master Jinn, are your Jedi senses slipping? Never before have I been able to get so close to a Jedi, let alone a Jedi supposedly trained and notorious for their abilities as you are. Just maybe Master Sidious has overestimated your talent he has so often and abundantly tried to impressed up on me you possess."

No need for darkness now. The hand that had always remained on the hilt of his saber moved with lightening speed in response to the man's voice behind him. With one swift motion the Jedi activated his glowing green saber. Jinn relished the feel of the surge of power gifted to him and his weapon by the force of good. It always felt as if the saber had suddenly taken on a life of its own. The power surge from the weapon's activation was akin the racing heartbeat that now grasped Jinn's chest. He stepped away from the wall that had given him the rest he would need to do battle with Jango Fett.

"Now I don't know if all you have said is exactly true or not Fett. Let's see how much your master exaggerated my talents or if I truly DO possess all the Jedi prowess and stealth Sidious has evidently so graciously bestowed on my shoulders. Wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?" 

Jinn's face donned an instant sly smile as he leveled his deadly Jedi weapon directly at the bounty hunter

If Fett feared the Jedi, he did not show it as the famous Jedi master made the first move into what could be described as pitting the strong against the stronger, good versus evil.

Fett was no match for the Jedi and his saber. His blaster, set or rapid-fire only staved the master from actually killing him. Qui-Gon used the thin laser blade of his saber to ward off shot after shot. He was unable to strike Fett down as was Jango unable to fire a blaster shot that successfully reached the Jedi master.

As the bounty hunter battled his way forward, he also crept backward. Finally he spotted an alley way, a possible escape route. The rapid succession of not one but a second blaster sprayed bullets toward Qui-Gon Jinn. He was forced to take cover in a doorway. That was just enough time for the hired assassin to disappear down the alley and around the corner.

Master Jinn knew that with Jango Fett following him, his cover had been blown. If it hadn't been, it surely was now. Qui-Gon had had no choice but to pull his light saber, the one signature piece of Jedi equipment that could not be overlooked.

If you had one in your possession, it was a 99.9 percent certainty you were a Jedi. Seldom did it happen that a Jedi surrendered his sword unless dead and had no say so in the matter..

_Yes and if Fett was sent here for me, no doubt he knows Tahl is here also. I wish now I had told Yoda to relay to her the importance of keeping her Jedi identity concealed._

At the temple Coruscant.

Obi-Wan had been uneasy all day. He hadn't received anything dastardly through he and his Master's bond, but neither was it seemingly dormant as it had been since Tahl's abrupt departure.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if Master Tahl had been on good terms with him when she left or not. However, with the sudden shut down of their bond not thirty minutes after her transport ship left the landing port, Kenobi suspected the worse; that his master was indeed angry or short tempered with him in some way.

He even suspected that their bond might have been tamped down because Tahl would not want him to know of the emotion that would pour from her through the bond with her apprentice when she saw HER Qui-Gon again.

Master Windu noticed Obi-Wan's increased nervousness that day. It didn't help the padawan any with the extra saber drills and katas given him by his substitute master.

Padawan Kenobi resented Mace's interference with his thoughts of his master. He made the sorry mistake of showing his disdain for the added work and now found himself in the kitchen of the temple peeling potato after potato. He had also been warned by Thal's replacement not to use even the tiniest of assistance from the force in handling his menial labors that evening. After the spud detail, he was to go to the upper level of the temple to mop, wax, and buff every hall floor.

Tahl and her trusted companion, RG threaded through alleys, ducked in small stores, anything to avoid the massive search that had begun. She watched as the battle droids owned by who-knew-who went door-to-door in search of someone. She had the feeling that "someone" was her.

_If only I could get in touch with Qui-Gon, set up another meeting place. He must be aware of what is going on in the city now. I suspect the surrounding settlements have some kind of search mission going on, much as it is in the city._

Qui-Gon managed to make his way to where he thought Tahl would be. There was a part of him that wanted Tahl as far away from the hostel as she could get.

_If Fett is aware Tahl got off the ship and that she was a Jedi, hostels and hotels will be the first place he or his battle droids bullies will look. For all I know they could have her._

Jinn reached out through the force to see if he felt any kind of disturbance. Tahl had vacated all bonds with others when she took her apprentice to train, but still there was an aura of the bond they once shared. Nothing seemed amiss and that gave Jedi master renewed hope that he would find Tahl in time to get her to safely. He had not known until his confrontation with the bounty hunter, Jango Fett that his identity was blown.

_Had I known Jango was after me, I certainly would not have brought Tahl here. This was to be a simple mission. I am not even sure why Master Yoda insisted she come. I could have finished up and been gone within a twenty-four hour period. Now. Now, I have her safety to worry over. I suppose Yoda himself never suspected I would run into to Jango Fett here. Last time he had been heard from, he was way out on the outer rim looking for a ship to carry him to the next quadrant of the galaxy. Someone or something must have paid him mightily to risk being caught by the Republic for his last transgressions. _

Then again, there was a part of him that hoped against hope Tahl would be there in her room waiting safely for him.

_If I can just get to her, I can keep her safe._

He winched visibly with the thought. He remembered another time he wanted to keep her safe but in his view he had failed.

_That is why she is blind now. Oh Tahl please be here safely. We can get off planet just as soon as I find you. I will return but I must get her away from all this._

Jinn asked the night desk clerk of the hostel and yes he remembered renting a room to a blind woman and even he suspected she was a Jedi, though he had not seen her weapon.

Jinn was alarmed when he had learned that there were not two humans but one, Tahl and her private droid.

_Where in the sith-spit is that padawan of hers? Surely he would not allow his master to come alone? What could he have been thinking? It is a padawan's duty to keep his master safe as it is hers to see he is cared for. What kind of padawan would allow his master, a blind one, to come alone. I know Tahl is more than capable, even with her blindness to care for herself but her apprentice should have not allowed her to go on a mission alone, no matter how safe it was deemed._

Jinn hurriedly searched the hostel, just in case Tahl had taken cover in the boiler room or one of the many storage areas. As he did, he practiced a litany of things he thought of to say to Tahl about her incompetent padawan.

_That is exactly how I will describe her padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, an incompetent apprentice which she should take a serious look at possible relinquishing her hold on. I know she is a still a good Jedi master, sight or sightless, but she should not be hindered with a poor excuse of an apprentice. If she does nothing when I return to Coruscant with her, I will address the council about Padawan Kenobi's dereliction of duty to his master... That brat, never did care for him. Too much uncontrolled anger, too much like another too much like Xanatos._

Qui-Gon nearly tore the hostel door from its hinges. Something powerful through the force called to him. He raced down back alleys ignoring the droids set to find him and no doubt had already found Tahl. That was the feeling coming through the force.

_MY TAHL is in trouble… Please hold on I am coming._

At the temple

Mace walked in the kitchen just in time to see Kenobi not doing what he should be.

"Padawan, last meal is in less than an hour. Finish up."

Obi-Wan did not want to admit to Mace that he felt unwell, absolutely ill. Instead, he picked up the vegetable peeler and another potato. He offered no excuse for being caught in the act of NOT doing what he should have been, just continued with his work. He fought off the growing fear, even pain that now came through the bond he shared with Tahl.. Obi-Wan would not admit to Mace he felt something wrong because he thought Mace would cast blame on him for not being with his master.

_And I should be there. I should not have allowed her to convince me to stay. Yes, I wanted to attend the senior padawan party, just not at the expense of my master's safety. Where in the Sith is the almighty Qui-Gon Jinn? Shouldn't he be with Tahl by now? She should be safe, right? It must be my guilt eating at me, making me feel as though something is wrong. Master Tahl PLEASE be alright._

Jinn's eyes sparkled when he realized that just ahead of him out from the darkness of the alley he stood in was Tahl and her droid. His happiness was short-lived when a sudden shower of blaster shots rained down on his love.

"Tahl, this way... this way. It is I, Qui-Gon."

In that split second when her droid, "RG" knew Qui-Gon was there to protect her master, she went the other way to act as a decoy to draw Tahl's battle droid assailants away from where she and Qui-Gon were.

Tahl had the same glint of happiness in her eyes when she felt Jinn's presence. Had she been able to see the Jedi master she would not have recognized him with the long dreads and just as long raggedly beard. However, had she had her sight, she would have recognized him by his ever powering presence of his enormous height.

Another shower of blaster shots aimed right at her and as hard she tried to avoid the line of fire, she did not.

Tahl collapsed right into the arms of her only love of her life.

As soon as Qui-Gon wrapped his arms the already falling master, he felt and saw the warm blood oozing from at least two large gapping blaster wounds in her back. 

Master Tahl reached up and traced with the tips of her fingers Qui-Gon's lips. Those lips pressed a kiss to her already cooling finger tips. He wasn't sure if it was her body or his that caused them both to tremble so violently.

"Oh my beloved Tahl, I have failed you yet again."

"Hush Qui.. Ugh… You never groan betrayed me the first time and now, now, it is a failed mission, a mission gone bad. There is no blame. But…. please listen.."

"No, you listen don't speak I have so much to say."

"You feel it too…ugh don't you Qui, my life force…. is ever ebbing away. I know you can feel it shutting down, as do I. I have something I must tell you."

"Please Tahl, I want to tell you, I LO"

"NO, don't say it Qui. I can't bear to here IT now, now that nothing can be done… I have one last request…"

"Yes, my beloved we have wasted a lifetime. I can do nothing but grant you anything. Anything you ask is done."

Blood trickled out the corner of Tahl's mouth. 

"Train my apprentice. Take Obi-Wan as yours…"

Tahl's voice was barely audible. Her inevitable death had taken her last bit of air from her lungs. With what strength she still possessed she gripped the front of Qui's shirt and stared directly in his eyes. 

"What?"

His one word question would never be answered though he already knew what Tahl had requested of him. 

Before Qui-Gon could get another word out, Tahl was gone, One with the force.

Master Jinn's raw pulsing hatred for the boy he'd just promised to train piqued to its utmost highest before he put it aside to grieve his loss. In part, he blamed the apprentice as much as he did himself for Tahl's death.

Cheeks pressed together, the tears of Master Jinn and Master Tahl mingled while through Qui-Gon's mind passed all the good times he and Tahl had ever shared but would no more, as he had hoped and planned. 

At the temple

Obi-Wan clung fearfully to the sink's rim. A blinding pain tore through his very soul, dizziness compounded with nausea was as sudden as it was debilitating. His knuckle-white grip did not break his fall. A blood curdling scream tore from the apprentice. The terror-filled shriek was silenced only when Obi-Wan landed with a hard thud on the tiled kitchen floor.

Mace raced to Obi-Wan's side, at first unsure of what had happened to the boy. The Jedi council master thought he had fallen and smacked his forehead on the porcelain sink. That would have accounted for the blood that gushed from Obi-Wan's mouth, ears, nose, just everywhere.

He reached down and drew the fallen apprentice to him.

"Master Windu…. it is my…. My… master. Master Tahl."

The apprentice stumbled over his words several times until he finally got the sentence out.

Mace looked up at the cook droid that stood just in front of him, over Obi-Wan.

"Call a Healer NOW, immediately. The boy has suffered a death-severance of his training bond. Quickly now before we lose the apprentice as we have lost the master."

PEACE ewen


	2. Temptations of the Darkside

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi** - Hold onto your hat! I love cliffies!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow**- Glad you are reading! I will make this one shorter.

**Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo**- Hope you enjoy your Obi in this chapter.

REMEMBER, _**Italics**_ denotes mind speech.

**Chapter Two:**

Yoda felt it. He felt the severing of a master from the Jedi order brought on by the force's decision to remove that Jedi from its sentient life in the galaxy. Master Tahl joined the force of the unseen; her mortal being climbed the last rung on the ladder of physical and stepped into metaphysical existence of the force.

Yoda sat silently in his tiny little apartment that matched his diminutive size. He cursed himself, the idea he had come up with; the idea that Tahl go to Qui-Gon.

_Sense I did, time it was to mend their nearly non-existent lover's bond. Fear I did to wait longer would mean the total extinguishing of that delicate filament they still shared. The force directed me and this happens. Qui-Gon's beloved dead; with my suggestion, my adamant demand she go and spend time with Master Jinn._

Had it been any other Jedi, Qui-Gon included, it would have been the force that received the blame. Yoda, however wasn't just any Jedi, he was THE Jedi, the grand Jedi, head council master. His faith in the force had never wavered as it did not falter now, now that one of their most prized Jedi had been killed on a mission Master Yoda felt he was directed to send Tahl on.

The small green master of unknown origin slid from his common room couch to his knees without ever actually rising, to meditate on the sudden and so sad happenings.

_Fate it is. Except it as such Qui-Gon must._

Yes, his thoughts had already turned to the living half of his sixth sense. The force had so strongly directed him to cause the meeting between the two masters. One master he could do nothing for, she was gone. The other master, Qui-Gon Jinn he could not even begin to think of how to bring solace and acceptance too.

_Know my former apprentice well I do. Feel his wrath at Tahl's death I do just as strongly as I felt her passing to the force._

The knock at his door was not an unexpected one. However, Master Yoda, in his guilt ridden thoughts had forgotten what a death of a master with an apprentice would do to that said apprentice. He knew instantly it would be someone with a report on Obi-Wan's reaction to his master's death.

A timid seemingly fearful Jedi master Windu opened Yoda's door when he was beckoned to do so. He found Master Yoda still in the meditative position he had slipped too earlier.

"You felt it?"

"As did any Jedi here at the temple, though stronger I think it was for me. Connected I was strongly to both masters. Yes, my old friend certainly felt it I did. "

"Then I think you will want to attend her ailing apprentice."

Yoda sucked in a sharp breath, the only sign that all this had brought him any strife at all. He'd never been one to share his emotions. How ever hurt, dismayed, and yes even a touch put out by something, those emotions never presented themselves outwardly. Nevertheless, Mace knew the beloved Jedi troll of a master well enough to know he suffered from this loss; probably only after Jinn and her apprentice Kenobi.

_Tahl had been one of his favorites, possibly because of their shared connections and love for Qui-Gon_

" Thoughtless of me it is. Should have inquired about the apprentice upon the master's passing."

Yoda realized he had not even checked to find out what the death severage of Tahl's bond with her apprentice had done to him.

"Padawan Kenobi, how is he now?"

"Stable is about all the healers have to say.. Master.. You know in and out of consciousness but.. Well… stable.. You know…"

The normally gleaming chocolate-colored eyes, now dimmed by concern looked deep into the eyes of the Head master, Yoda.

"Forgive me, but I have to ask. I have felt nothing through the force but I know how close you are to Qui, enough to still have a weak bond with him. Is Qui-Gon well, not injured in any way?"

Ever how responsible Yoda wanted Mace to be for his newly acquired apprentice, he wasn't. He had done what was he thought he was obligated to do, nothing less, nothing more. Obi-Wan Kenobi was not the Jedi Master Mace Windu was worried about now. Tahl was gone. In Mace's mindset the only other Jedi involved in this tragedy was his friend Qui.

He'd given Yoda the briefest of a report on the Kenobi boy's well being before he delved into the real reason he was there, concern for his oldest and trusted friend.

Yoda's bedroom eyes drooped as did his normally pointed perfect ears. The disappointment he felt in Mace's curt dismissal of his duties to Tahl's apprentice went unmentioned.

"Fine Master Jinn is. That much I know. My padawan is safe though I don't know where he is safe and I don't know what could have brought on Tahl's death. Wait and see you and I will. Now return to the healers you should. In your care Padawan Kenobi still is, is he not?"

It was as close to a reprimand Yoda was willing to give to Mace Windu. He knew how much he cared for Qui-Gon's well being. He also knew how much Mace did not care to have a padawan, a stone around his neck. Yes, Yoda knew very well of Mace's tumultuous feelings at having been saddled with the overseeing of the young man in the first place. Tahl's death only complicated Mace's dilemma.

Yoda not only wanted to be thoughtful of Mace Windu's feelings in all this, he also wanted to impress upon him that his temporary guardianship of the apprentice did not end with the apprentice's master's death.

"Yes, yes of course but Master… I can do very little while he is in the healer's ward and if he awakens I suspect I am the last person Apprentice Kenobi would want to see there."

Yoda seemed to know what was on Mace's mind.

"Take permanently Obi-Wan Kenobi as your apprentice you will not be forced to do. If my suspicions are right, know exactly who will be Padawan Kenobi's master I do. Now hurry see to the child. Much support he will need, until another master is gifted him by the force."

Mace let his anger show but just momentarily. He did not question who Yoda had in mind for Obi-Wan's new master. He could have cared less. He certianly never suspected Yoda had Jinn foremost in line to replace Tahl as Kenobi's master.

"I am not sure how much support Kenobi will need from any of us. He was derelict in his duties today as he was when his master was sent on the mission. No apprentice sends their master into danger without someone to watch their backs. That someone should have been Obi-Wan. How will you ever be able to find a replacement for Tahl is beyond me. No other master really wanted him before Tahl took him because of his uncontrolled emotions and now that he refused to go on a mission that resulted in his own master's death, it will be even harder to find a replacement for Master Tahl. It lends credit to Tahl's enormous ability to train apprentices by having the boy at the top of his class. Because frankly I direct no credit Kenobi's way for his advanced abilities."

Yoda angrily tapped his gimer stick.

"Will not have Kenobi take the blame in this. Tahl wanted to go alone, encouraged her wants I did. Will of the force it was."

"Yeah well you will have a devil of a time convincing Jinn Tahl's death was the will of the force. I for one shudder to think what he will say or attempt to do to the apprentice for his actions."

Yoda did not feel comfortable in revealing all of the reason Kenobi had not gone on the mission with his master. Mace had simplified it to make it appear it was dereliction of duty on Obi-Wan's part. _That simple it is not._

Mace on the other hand, thought the master was covering for the apprentice to make the rebound from his loss easier on him. _If the boy is not blamed, it will be easier to shirk his responsibility in all this._

Mace definitely felt Yoda was just shielding Tahl's apprentice. Yoda went on.

"Unwise to give the master, any master all the credit when the apprentice excels as Padawan Kenobi has. Assume your remarks made about the boy made under extreme duress over your friend Qui-Gon's well being. Ignore them I will THIS time."

Mace grew livid.

"If it was the will of the force that she go alone, the force has killed her."

Yoda visibly grimaced at Mace's hateful words directed at the force. It was a physical hurt for him to hear one so strong in the force and its belief to question it so soundly. He again let the statement go as he forced himself to control his emotions that bordered, though not on anger, a certain amount of disdain for his fellow council master.

"Works in mysterious ways the force does. Many a time the force has directed Jedi down through the ages to take up a cause, a mission that resulted in their death. No different in this is Master Tahl. Maybe her reasons for going was more personal but it was directed by the force. Just as my reasons personal they were. Hoped to bring happiness and resolve to the two finally. That was the plan of the force's as well, so I think."

"Hope Qui-Gon is as understanding with the direction the force sent Tahl on. For some reason I don't think he will be and I suspect neither do you."

"Handle my padawan I will. See about the boy now you should."

Yoda stopped, thought and went on with something else he wanted to say to Mace.

"Been there had he been dead now the apprentice would also have been. Instead he will suffer. Suffer from the pain of the torn bond, suffer much more he will from accusatory thoughts from others he also will. To the healers ward you go. Report to me as soon as the young one has regained consciousness. Meditate more I will."

Qui-Gon

It had been easy to leave the planet. Too easy in Master Jinn's opinion. Something inside him wished his escape would have been more deadly-like-daring, anything that would justify the wicked death of his friend and only love.

However, once "RG" pulled the battle droids away from them Qui-Gon found it so easy to escape with a dead Tahl in his arms.

He commandeered a small freight ship, put Tahl in a private room, ignoring the pilot's insistence she be stored in a cargo hold like a piece of mining equipment stored there. "RG" stood in the corner of the small room while Qui-Gon sat as if on guard right beside her body, respectively wrapped in his Jedi robe. Once in a while the master would put his hand up under the robe and clasp the cold rigid hand of the only love of his life.

He knew all too soon upon their arrival to Coruscant in a little more than three hours her body would be scurried away, prepared, and laid upon the pyre before the next sun set, as was the custom of the Jedi.

_All too soon even her body will be gone along with her aura. All too soon will she be taken from me._

Jinn surprised himself with such macabre thoughts. Always he had accepted the finality of death. Always before with the death of another Jedi, he was comforted by the fact that they were one with the force. This time was so different. Although in some way he was reassured by the fact Tahl was safe in the arms of the force, the wanton selfishness in him could only think of having her once again at his side.

_Long enough to have a life together, grow old together, share our love for each other just one more time. That will never happen now._

Something clicked in the master's mind. Unbeknownst to him, his thoughts grew acutely muddled with more than just the selfishness of wanting to keep his beloved with him. Master Jinn's thoughts turned abruptly from the way of the force and toward the dark side. His thoughts focused on who he blamed for her death.

_Had Tahl been accompanied by her apprentice on this mission, she would not be dead. He could have held them off. Without her sight and her supposed loyal apprentice she didn't have chance._

In the time he sat stoically, zombie-like with Tahl lying stretched out dead by his side, he plotted his revenge, not once considering they were thoughts a true Jedi should never harbor, let alone actually act upon.

Qui-Gon braved another glance of his tattered and torn brown robe that draped Tahl's eerily still body, a body he would never hold in a loving embrace again. His face took on a dark shadow of evilness.

_I must be careful though when I request the boy become my apprentice. If I do not stay focused and my shields tightly in place, Master Yoda will see through to my darkest intentions. He will know, because he knows me so well. Yes, I must be cunning in my plan. I don't intend to fail. Kenobi will pay for his part in my Tahl's death. I will make sure of that. Her hopeful visions of a future for her apprentice in the Jedi order was clouded by her absolute loyalty to him, something he had none of for her. Tahl did not think clearly when she asked me to train her apprentice who is not worthy to walk the ground she did, but train him I will. For his incompetence in caring for his master, I will see to it Obi-Wan Kenobi is TRAINED right out of the Jedi order._

Yoda made his way slowly up the many steps that rounded the temple tower. On top of the highest point of the tower was the Jedi burial pyres, three of them, ready to have kindling and heavy logs laid upon them when needed.

The head Jedi master chose the first pyre not because of its close proximity to the tower steps but because of the glow that the setting twin suns would cast on the pyre. Yoda looked up for a moment to watch those quickly setting suns.

_Yes beautiful, purple, lavender, and pink hues they will cast this clear night. Tahl loved purple nearly as much as Mace did. A befitting end for a more than fit Jedi._

To the other side of the roof of the Temple Yoda turned his attention to a small transport that had just descended onto the temple's landing port located there.

_Qui-Gon that would be._

Yoda had insisted he trek up to the tower section that housed the burial pyres alone. He had given Mace orders to meet and direct Qui-Gon to him, but to make sure his former apprentice came alone.

Mace remained with Obi-Wan until a comm had come in that alerted him that Jinn "RG" and Tahl's remains would be arriving within the half hour. He hurried to the landing port. He wanted to be the first to give Jinn condolences, to embrace him in a fierce hug, and let him know he need not go through all this alone.

Yoda was not a selfish being. He would be content to allow Mace to be the first to greet Qui-Gon. He wanted a more private place to spend a few moments time with his former padawan before the formal services began, which by the look of the quickly setting suns would be a hurried process to make it on time.

Yoda wanted he and Qui's meeting to be personal one between the two at the pyre area because he was not sure how the Jedi master would react when he finally got home. Yoda did not necessarily think of the temple as being Jinn's home but his own arms wrapped around his favorite former padawan.

The expanse of the glass encased skywalk that connected the landing port on the temple's roof to the funeral pyre was a short one. Certainly not long enough to plan a future as Qui-Gon made his way to Master Yoda. He didn't need to think through his next part of his plan too much. He had carefully thought through every little detail of how he would so cleverly be granted permission to train Tahl's apprentice. Once it was given he would complete his devious, dark side of a plan to destroy Obi-Wan's chances of taking the next step within the Jedi order, becoming a Knight.

_After the apprentice is entrusted to my care and I officially become his master, I can really start my strategy to waylay Kenobi's future in the Jedi order. Yes, I must cover my true directive, convince my former master heart and soul I want to train Obi-Wan. Only then will he relinquish the devil apprentice to me. _

Qui-Gon hesitated another moment and looked through the window of the walkway, up to the stars just becoming visible as the suns crept closer to the planet Coruscant. Always before in the bedazzling spectacular of those sparkling stars that showcased his home world, he saw promise for the galaxy, for those lives he felt he'd made better by the Jedi mantra of peace and love.

Now the stars seemed dimmed. He no longer cared about any of those who his help had brought renewed hope for their lives. He considered his life nothing more than a shamble because of Tahl's death.

_A mockery of the hope I brought to others when I myself was given no hope. No future for myself because of what Yoda will surely claim as the will of the force._

As he finished his short walk to where he knew Master Yoda would be, Qui-Gon watched the shadows dance across the cement pillars of the walkway. The setting twin suns along with the lights from passing ships above created a dancing merriment of long and short spectral shadows that caused a smile to form on Jinn's lips.

He was remembering again the good times shared with Tahl. Now though as his hand grasped the handle to the pyre room door he steadied himself, got composed, and prepared for what would be a grueling and very thorough mind inspection. Yoda would want to know that although his heart was torn apart, Qui-Gon's mind was Jedi, in all things Jedi in thoughts of obligation and desire to train Tahl's apprentice.

_Yes, I must put on the appearance both inside and out that I hold nothing against Kenobi and I indeed sincerely want to train him. Anyone else it would be easy to trick, Yoda not so._

Everything had to seem Jedi honorable when Yoda searched mentally for any problems or revenge Jinn held for Obi-Wan Kenobi. The façade of the desire to train Tahl's apprentice was cloaked with deceptions and lies on Jinn's part. New to him but he was quickly learning how to appear honorable, with such ease it even startled him a bit.

_I have always brought hope to those who have none. There is no one to bring me hope. Was I not entitled to a life outside of the Jedi, Force? Must you control everything? Did you have to take the only good thing outside the of the Jedi order I had? If it is so easy to turn your back on my edicts in my personal life then shouldn't it be just as easy to turn my loyalty away from you?_

The door opened. A serene tranquil master stepped through it. Certainly not the Jedi Master Yoda expected to see or feel through their training bond.

"Glad to see you it is my padawan. Surprised though I am. Thought I would feel in you not so much as peace. Cover from me something do you?"

Yoda did notice Jinn's demeanor. He observed the passive appearance the big Jedi illuminated as he walked through the door and felt the aura around Qui-Gon as being nothing but true acceptance and resolve.

There was a certain mistrust of that calmness he saw with his own eyes. However, there was no mistrust of what he felt along the thin but still intact training bond. The absolute acceptance of Tahl's death that strummed through their shared bond left him with no doubts that Qui-Gon was being straightforward, that he had come to grips with his beloved's death.

There was one thing Yoda failed to notice. He did not notice that each time he took a step closer to Qui-Gon, his former apprentice took a fragment of a step back. The Jedi master feared his former master's touch. He feared with a brush of his arm by Master's Yoda's hand, that intimate touch of solace would cause all of his composed calm mantle to crumple and his true feelings would show.

"Master Yoda, I have never been able to hide anything from you. I have wrestled with the reason for Tahl's death, yet I would never doubt the wisdom of the all knowing force. After all, you taught me the will and way of the force. And thus during my trip back to the temple I have come to understand it was truly the will of the force, that Tahl died, nothing more, nothing less."

Qui-Gon held his breath. Never before had he lied to Yoda and it did feel peculiar. He checked his shields again and battled with his inner self to keep every bit of hatred for the apprentice Kenobi in check. He waited to see if Yoda believed him or not.

_Have I pulled off one of the most difficult tasks of my Jedi career?_

"Now if you will excuse me Master I must prepare a bit for the funeral. Later though, I wish to discuss a request made by Tahl. She asked me to train her apprentice. As was it the will of the force that called her home, I feel the will of the force directs me to fulfill her last wish."

With his saddest eyes, Yoda looked up into Qui's face and nodded his agreement. He already knew or suspected Tahl, if given time before her death would have requested of Qui-Gon that he train her left-behind apprentice Kenobi.

Qui-Gon's robe bellowed and swirled with the abruptness at which he left. Yoda could only stare at the man he had raised from childhood, astonished at the quickness Qui-Gon had recovered. However Yoda did believe Jinn was being truthful.

_The force speaks mistruths it does not and felt my former padawan's true feelings I did. Accept this he has as the will of the force. Most proud of him I am._"

Master Jinn adjusted his robes and stared into his fresher mirror. His beard, he'd agree to trim, the dred locks however he kept. They just seemed to fit his new persona, a persona no one knew yet he had taken on. He'd only agreed to cut down his beard after Mace insisted on it.

_Wasn't even stalwart enough to attend his master's funeral, weakling. Kenobi could not have had a bond so strong that his master's death laid him up as profoundly as to cause him to miss Master Tahl's funeral. Must have been his guilt or he wanted to avoid the aspersions that would be cast upon him by other Jedi. The temple is abuzz with accusations some true, some unfounded for him. From knight, master, and apprentice, even a few initiates. The only one to defend him has been Yoda and then his excuse for the boy is nothing but flimsy._

Yoda's faith in Master Jinn's desire and ability to train Obi-Wan Kenobi was undoubting. Jinn found it disturbing though that a couple of the council masters, his friend included questioned his motives for taking Obi-Wan. Jinn suspected Plo Koon would put up some objection because the breathing apparatus garbed council master never liked him and questioned everything he did. Mace however?

_I can't figure out if it is concern for me or the boy that has caused such hesitation in Mace's decision to approve my becoming master or not.. No matter. My former master has a way of swaying the council members, all of them to think his way. He is sure my destiny, as is the brats' is to be together. "Will of the force Yoda will proclaim."_

Jinn shot himself a satisfied evil smirk in the mirror before the turned to leave. All in all he was quite proud of his plans and the way he'd handled Master Yoda. Revenge had clouded Jinn's mind. Revenge had allowed the dark side to filter through his mind and soul. That devilry released by the force of good's mirror image tainted his entire being and made it virtually impossible to differentiate good versus evil, pitted right against wrong, championed depravity over virtue. To Qui-Gon he was doing a Jedi duty to avenge his beloved's death with his diabolical plan to terminate Obi-Wan's chances of becoming a Jedi Knight.

_All I have to get through is this meeting with the council and the with the boy there. My mind will appear free of vengeance and malice. I doubt Kenobi will be able to hide his guilt as easily as I hide my true reasons for taking him_

Jedi council chambers

"I just don't like it Master Yoda. Can you honestly say you are comfortable with Qui-Gon taking Obi-Wan as his apprentice?"

"Comfortable with it I am or go along with Qui-Gon's suggestion to train Obi-Wan I would not. My former apprentice does not have the final say so in this. Feel it through the force I do."

"The force, the force. Sometimes you have to go on your gut feelings and not just what you think the force guides you to do. I think this is not a good idea."

"Care for the boy so much you do, train him you could have. First choice you had since under your care he was."

Mace let out an exasperated sigh and paced the council chambers.

"I. DON'T. WANT. A. PADAWAN. It is that simple. Besides, Kenobi and I did not exactly connect. That's one more reason for me not to have taken him. But because I could not get along with him, doesn't mean I want him put under a master's care that I feel uneasy about. I also don't want Jinn to rush into something because he made a promise to someone who lay dying. I care for both of them in that aspect. You know that!"

"Sure of it I am, this master and apprentice a pair they should become. However, assure you I do, my Qui-Gon will do nothing but compliment the boy as he becomes a Jedi knight. Much too long he has been without an apprentice. As good for the master as it will be for the apprentice."

"Oh don't start me. That is another thing. Can Kenobi thrive under Qui-Gon's tutelage with the weight of his master's death so heavily on his shoulders plus another stone around his neck? I mean he will have to live under Xanatos' mistakes. I have no doubt Jinn will be cautious with the next apprentice he has because of Xanatos' treacherous betrayal. Cautious to the extinct of being too stern and strict."

For once Yoda really seemed interested in what Mace had to say.

"Yes, yes, I see. Xanatos and his ruthless betrayal of Qui-Gon could fit in this although gone the dark sided apprentice now is. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon has friends many of them at the temple, not just you and I. Sure I am if becomes too focused on Xani's mistakes while training Obi-Wan another will correct his ways. Depend on you to intervene subtly if what you suggest should happen it does."

Mace rolled his big brown eyes and took his seat on the council board.

There was an actual jubilant step to Jinn's pace. He was indeed pleased with himself. Earlier he felt a twinge of guilt over what he planned for the Kenobi padawan, but only a twinge. His thoughts immediately went back to Tahl and the possibility that she might be alive had her bumbling apprentice accompanied her on her trip as he should have.

As he rounded a corner of the hall that led to the Council chambers Qui-Gon came upon Padawan Kenobi sitting on the long wooden bench just outside the chamber's door. The little quirky half smile on Master Jinn's face quickly evaporated and was replaced with a frown.

The sight of the boy hadn't caused his glee to disappear. The anger and hatred that radiated from Kenobi's aura was so profound it nearly knocked the Jedi master down to his knees. Now just because Qui-Gon could feel the inner emotions of Obi-Wan Kenobi's because he failed to shield them, THAT was not the reason for Jinn's being nearly thrown to the floor. Those hateful and angered thoughts were directed right at him and solely him..

_This is unbelievable. Kenobi blames me for Tahl's death. That his how unwilling he is to take any culpability for leaving his master with no one to watch her back._

Jinn stopped right in front of the young man. His first inclination was to reach down, pull the apprentice up by his braid, and shake him soundly. He wanted nothing better than to tell the young man how irresponsible he was, that it was his fault Tahl was dead; all the while shaking him until his teeth rattled. He didn't though.

_I must allow my plan to come together. That way I will be sure of getting Padawan Kenobi out of the order. Only after he continually and obviously screws up will Yoda not let his bleeding heart for the boy come into all this._

Master Jinn did not say anything and Obi-Wan didn't look up. Tahl's apprentice was afraid too. He feared he would burst out and say things he would later regret. He blamed this intimating tower of a giant before him for his master's death. Still though Obi-Wan was willing to become his apprentice. He could not let Tahl down. He'd nearly forgotten how formidable, how very dangerous looking Master Jinn was.

_Master Tahl asked Master Jinn to train me, according to Master Yoda. It is her wish, her last wish. It is the last thing I can do for her. I don't see how this match made in hell, he as master and I his apprentice can bring anything but total ruin for my chances at becoming a Jedi knight. I may kill the great Master Jinn in his sleep._

Obi-Wan had allowed more than a few of his thoughts to leak through and Jinn now knew how he felt about becoming his apprentice.

The miserable unhappy teen immediately felt guilty for his evil thoughts, something that Qui-Gon was unable to do, feel guilt. Qui-Gon did not take time to feel the guilt radiate through the force from Obi's slipped shields, however he did get remnants of what Kenobi thought of him and it exhilarated him. It added justification for what he had planned for the boy's destiny or lack of it.

If Jinn had vacillated on his decision to enact his diabolic plan to waylay the boy's career in the Jedi order he wasn't now.

_This will be easier than I thought. With Padawan Kenobi's weasel of a mindset, he will, with no objections become my apprentice as a means to amend his mistakes to his dead master while his hatred for me simmers until I have pushed it to its boiling point. Yes, so much easier to destroy the boy when there is hatred in him already. Like Master Yoda always says. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and Kenobi's hate will lead to his eventful destruction. With a little help from me, of course._

The silence between the two grew eerie. Jinn's shadow loomed over the teen but Obi refused to look up.

Qui-Gon shook his head and went to the council chamber's door.

He wanted to say innumerable vicious things to Tahl's inept apprentice but knew to hold his tongue. However, Qui-Gon wanted to see if he could rile the apprentice into an angry confrontation even before he became his master.

"Well do you plan to sit there like a dunce or are you going to attend the meeting. You are Kenobi right?"

Obi-Wan still refused to look up. Instead he studied the patterns made by the lines in his clasped hands.

" Yes, I am Kenobi but I have a tendency to obey the council's instructions. They wish to speak to you if you are indeed Master Jinn. They requested I stay out here."

Obi-Wan was glad he hadn't looked up at the master. The sweat that beaded up on his forehead and upper lip was a sure give away of how he really felt. He feared this master for some unknown reason.

As Jinn knew he was Kenobi, he knew who Qui-Gon was. Obi-Wan could be just as obstinate and rude as the master, without actually getting called on it.

Qui-Gon did not like the remarks made by Obi-Wan but he did not plan to give himself away.

" Well at least you can follow the simplest of orders like remaining here until called for."

It was said under his breath, just loud enough for Obi-Wan to here.

The burst of air created by the slamming of council chamber door was not the only thing that sent goose bumps down Obi-Wan's spine. It was also the horrifying thought of staying housed with the despicable master who he truly believed was responsible for all bad things that had ever happened to his master. It was too much to bear, along with the loss of his master. Tears rolled down Obi-Wan's cheeks only to be bravely wiped away.

_I will do this Master Tahl, but only for you, to make you proud of me._

**T.B.C.**

**PEACE ewen**


	3. Sticks And Stones

Master Jinn lingered in the doorway, craned his neck around, and nodded from the council to the boy on the bench visible just outside in the hall.

"Did you wish me to summon **HIM** for you? Shouldn't he be witness to my request to take him as my apprentice?"

Qui-Gon didn't use Obi-Wan's name. He feared his anger for the apprentice would show through if he did.

"Yes, but first, questions on the mission we have. Questions about the fallen Master Tahl and the reason behind Bounty Hunter Jett. The young one does not need to hear details of that. Suffered much he has. Drag him through gory details to suffer more not necessary."

_Oh my master you are so gullible when it comes to this Kenobi boy. I cared the most for Master Tahl but I must be forced to relive her death while the boy sits and twiddles his thumbs, no doubt basking in his abilities to pull the wool over my master's eyes _

Qui-Gon stiffened. He was so anxious about exacting his revenge on Obi-Wan; he failed to remember that the council would want every little detail about the mission, Jango Fett, and Tahl's death. While Obi's destruction spurred him on for this meeting, the sudden realization that he must recant every little detail of his beloved's death hampered the excitement he had managed to let push away the memory of Tahl's last breath.

"Discuss your mission we must. Most curious I am the reason for Jango Fett on your trail he was."

Qui-Gon shut the door, without another thought for the boy who sat just outside it. Obi-Wan Kenobi was forgotten as he began talking to his former master. Although all the council members were there, Jinn directed his speech and gaze at Yoda, not caring about the others. There was still a part of Master Qui-Gon Jinn that was Jedi. Master Yoda's piqued interest in his mission had fired his up as well. He had forgotten, nearly.

"I can't imagine why Jango Fett was set on me. My dealings had nothing to do with Darth Sidious and it stayed undercover of that I am sure until Tahl's arrival then all Hades broke lose. I did as the council and as Chancellor Valorium requested. I investigated the holdings of the iranni mines that Nute Gunray claimed. Valorium himself knew to send a Jedi cloaked as another. After all, it would appear coated with improprieties on the Jedi and the republic senate's part if it got out that we suspected the viceroy of intergalactic Trade of any wrongdoing to the point of breaking entering and rifling through his privates files. I know that Neimodians are notoriously slick when it comes to handling credits, stealing them actually but everything was in order. Nevertheless, his papers seemed in order. There did not seem to be any abuse of his power to procure the mines. Signed and sealed the title to the mines were. Paid a fair price for them as best I could judge. Also I took a schematic from my data pad of his headquarters and searched the third floor. I went over every piece of document Gunray had stored there, nothing. I tell you all his business transactions were above board."

"So think you do, he had nothing to do with Jango. Then Sith Lord entirely it was? Droids that attacked Master Tahl, belonged to who they did?"

There, it was out in the open, the mention of Tahl's death. Now Qui-Gon was forced to mentally reenact the events that led to Tahl being gunned down in an alley way. His thoughts lingered a little longer than they should on the death of his first and only love.

"Qui-Gon I know this is difficult to speak on but it is important. Were the droids that attacked Master Tahl the property of Gunray or possibly in some conspiracy with Jango Fett?"

Qui-Gon looked to the speaker of the words and saw only compassion in Adia Gallia rich brown eyes.

"Just how in the Sith am I suppose to know that. They didn't wear ID tags proclaiming who their owner was.

Plo Koon who never missed a chance to rile the taller and more gallant master.

"Well did you happen to see any droids in Gunrays' compound that resembled the ones that killed Master Tahl?"

Ice-like shivers shot through Jinn. He didn't like to say Tahl's name, let alone discuss her with Koon in any great detail.

"I assure you I didn't see any battle droids that were comparable to the ones who attacked Master Tahl anywhere near Gunray's mines or compound. NO, I would say Gunray and his cronies had nothing to do with the attack on me or Master Tahl."

"Sith lord reported to have taken sanction on Neimodia."

"Rumored to be there only my master, for I saw no sign of the sith at all. I heard rumblings of suspicion by the street Neimodians that Sidious that taken up residence. I did not see him, nor did I feel his evil presence through the force. If he is there, his M.O. is different than past Jedi recall it. I was not aware the Sith used battle droids."

"Rumor it also is assembled an army of droids one just like the other to do his extra menacing work in the galaxy."

"Since when have the Jedi rested any faith in rumors my Master?"

Yoda knew Qui-Gon had suddenly grown weary of their questions and toyed with him and the other council members; a question answered with a question always perturbed the little green master. Qui-Gonsensed through their bond Yoda's condescension for his reply. He bowed graciously but only to his much-loved master.

"Forgive me Master Yoda, I cannot tell you who the droids belonged too or who Jango was sent by, though I voiced my suspicions it was the sith lord that set Fett the hunter on me. Jango alluded to that fact."

Master Plo Koon moved restlessly in his chair. The reason for the restlessness was the desire to ask more ofhis own questions. Without waiting his turn again or for permission from Yoda he interrupted Yoda and Jinn's conversation.

"Master Jinn, did you not believe the hunter Jango Fett when he implied he was sent by Darth Sidious?"

"Master Plo Koon, you question my judgment in believing a bounty hunter now you question my judgment for not believing him. Can't have it both ways my illustrious master. **Look,** I have reported to you on my mission concerning Gunray. Is it not enough we know Tahl is dead? Does this need to be further discussed? My assignment is complete and Tahl is dead."

"We thought you might be a bit curious as to who was responsible. If it is true what was implied, Sidious has his hand in this, pursue further we should the reason attack the Jedi now he does. Underlying reason could concern all here at this temple."

Master Jinn's anger visibily flared, his brow creased heavily and his fisted hands had to be hidden up inside his Jedi robe.

Of course he was curious as to who was behind the attack on he and Tahl. He had been so busy plotting his revenge on Kenobi that he hadn't thought through the possibility of locating who was actually responsible for Tahl's death. He hadn't really considered the possibility that the council would allow him to return.

"Are you telling me that I have your blessing and that I may investigate Tahl's murder, find out exactly who sent the droids?""

"Thought you would have been here before now to ask us to return."

"And I thought you would say revenge is not the answer."

"Revenge is not what the council seeks. On your mind it should not be either. We need to know if the Sith, Lord Sidious is amassing an artificial army of beings to attack the galaxy. After all, he can't be on all the principle planets in the trade federations at one time. He can have overseers but he would need help in taking down all of us at once. Yes, this is important especially if it is the Jedi that are being signaled out."

Now Jinn's revenge became two-fold. He was being gifted with another person to blame for his Tahl's death. Although he felt sadden by discussing her death he felt rejuvenated in thought he could render his punishment on both factions that killed her; Kenobi for his part, and Fett plus possibly his master for their part. Decided it is, Master Jinn your new mission is to learn more about Tahls' death and Sidious' Black Hand in it. Now to other business at hand. The boy we will see too."

Qui-Gon was a little surprised they had not even discussed the pros or cons of him taking Obi-Wan as his apprentice.

"Then it is agreed upon that I will train Tahl's apprentice?"

Mace spoke.

"It is agreed upon Master Jinn but not without some trepidation from more than one Master on this council, me included. We trust you in this because of your loyalty to Tahl. For my part that is about the only reason I see to actually hand Padawan Kenobi over to you. Never before since Xanatos turned have you expressed a desire to mentor another apprentice. Just a surprise to all of us, now."

"Yes, well like Master Yoda likes to remind all of us, in motion the future is. With Tahl's passing a lot of things have changed. My desire to train Obi-Wan Kenobi is only one of them."

Nothing askew in the force. Like a sly fox, Qui-Gon managed too blatantly lie to the most high of masters in the Jedi order and there had been no backlash. Yoda seemed impervious to his mistruths.

Mace pushed a button on the intercom system and Obi-Wan nearly jumped out of his skin when over the speaker in the corner of the hall the master's voice boomed out.

"The council will see you now Padawan Kenobi. You may come in."

Obi-Wan made it through the big double doors but remained frozen with his back touching them after they slammed together. He kept his gaze glued on Master Yoda.

"Step forward Padawan Kenobi you will."

Obi-Wan knew it took him longer than it should to walk the few steps forward to the stand in front of the council, but his legs did not want to take him there. Each step felt like he had lead in his feet. Finally he stood right in front of them. He wasvery awareof Master Jinn just to his right, though he really hadn't looked at the crazed looking Jedi master in dred locks.

"Willing to become this master's apprentice you do?

"Yes!" was spoken barely audible and without looking up at the council masters. Obi checked his shields. He didn't believe any of the masters would look deep enough to see if he spoke an untruth but he would be prepared if they did.

"Look at me when speak with you I do, young one. Forgotten we have not. Question our decision to make you senior padawan so early this council does. Now to be sure, blame you we do not for your master's death but council has decided it has, defer you promotion until proven to us more worthiness for it. Understand this you do as does your new master?"

Yoda gazed from one, the master, to the other, the apprentice. Jinn shifted his weight from one foot to the other and nervously moved his hidden hands in his robe cuffs. The head master feared Jinn would put up an argument because Kenobi was being demoted. After all. _His apprentice Kenobi is. Defend him now Qui-Gon should._

Little did the master know Jinn was elated by it. Obi-Wan however, was horrified by it. His cheeks pinked with shame. Not only his shame but the shame he felt he must have brought on his master though she was gone.

"Masters… I .. Don't' think.. I .. Well I don't think I should be demoted. It was my master's desire I not go on her last mission.There was no objections to my becoming senior padawan when it was bestowed upon me. Why now? I did as my master requested, I stayed behind. If demoting is not because I did something wrong, then what is it? I… I should have foreseen my master's death. I didn't. Censure me for that if you feel obligated to do so, but a demotion? Had I any inkling there would have been trouble, I would have gone. Master Yoda, You have to know that."

"Question your maturity we do, question our decision to place you as senior padawan we also do, but not your ability or your reasons for not tending your master. Look behind we cannot, look forward, time it is to do. This demotion can only improve your skills, hone your connection to the living force. Enough I hope, this error not made again by you."

There was no malice in Yoda's voice.

"Up for argument your demotion is not. Prove to your new master worthy to be senior padawan quickly, reestablished as one you will be. Further we need not speak of this."

Yoda dropped his gaze as to not to stare into the disheartened padawan's face. Everyone in the council chambers felt the sadness roll from the severely reprimanded Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The loud and sudden tapping of Yoda's gimer stick to the tiled floor made everyone look his way.

"Now, a mission you both have to prepare for. Suggest I do, acquaint yourself with each other before tomorrow morning. Master Jinn brief the young one on the mission you will this evening. Now other business at hand this council has."

**back with Fett and Sidious**

Bounty Hunter Jango Fett stood rigid in front of his master. He wanted the devil of a man to speak, belittle him, debase him verbally, just not stand there and glare at him with those steely glowing embered eyes. He watched the dark cloaked figure clinched and unclench his fists.

_Well fool take one of them and punch me, knock me down, just don't' stare. I hate that. Never know what the man is planning or has planned for you. I have seen his treachery. One moment speaking with you, the next, his saber drawn and glided through your heart in the same breath. Yes, I know of your tactics Sidious. Deal with me now rather than later._

Fett remained on guard, though he knew that if his new master wanted him dead then he would be.

"Care to tell me what caused your mission to fail?"

"It did not fail. Yes, Qui-Gon got away but that is not the Jedi you wanted was it?"

"No, but have you brought me the Jedi I sent you for? On that count I call it a failed mission."

"Master, Lord Sidious had you wanted the Jedi you named you should have sent me to Coruscant. That is where Obi-Wan Kenobi remained when his master was sent to join Master Jinn."

Sidious cocked his head in a manner of disbelief.

"The master did not have the apprentice tend her? What a shame… NO matter she would have been just as dead. I would liked to have had Jinn in my clutches but all that can wait as well. What can not wait is my desire to search through Kenobi's mind. There, I'll find the truth I think, whether he is the chosen one or just another with an extraordinarily high midichlorian count like Master Yoda… Back to your mistake.. Kenobi was then not on the planet?"

"I have said no."

Jango waited for what would come next. He suspected that if his life was in peril from this dark lord it would be now and not necessarily by his hands.

The hunter was accustomed to being attacked unannounced. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched for any sudden movement by the master's apprentice that had eased his way closer and closer to the hunter.

It was not out of the norm for Sidious to pass the dirty work to his right hand man, his newly appointed apprentice.

_Yes, I must keep my guard up against both of them. The apprentice, Syfo Dyas is no less deadly than the master._

**Back at the temple**

Jinn followed Obi-Wan out the chambers door and once there shut them with his new apprentice on the outside. He did not want the boy involved.

"Masters?"

The shuffling of papers on the long chamber council table stopped as did the chattering among them. Once the Jedi master had their attention he went on with his question.

"Excuse me masters for interrupting but there was one other thing."

Jinn waited. Finally Yoda spoke.

"Qui-Gon, more info you have for us? Speak you may."

"There was mention of one name in some of Gunray's files and once from Jango Fett. I have never heard of him and it may be nothing but since his name was associated with both thorns in our side I thought maybe it was worth relaying it to you. His name, though I hadn't heard spoke before, sounded uncannily familiar."

Yoda rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Interesting it is that Gunray and Fett would bring him up. Yes Master Jinn, name of the man we wish to know."

All the council masters assembled there nodded their agreement.

"I remember quite clearly… It was such an odd name. I don't recall ever hearing it before but like I said, it seemed so… so very recognizable. **…Syfo Dyas…"**

Padawan Kenobi had never been so glad to go on a mission than he was right now. He hadn't been briefed on the mission so he wasn't even sure where they were going. Though he suspected it had something to do with the death of his master, he wasn't sure about that either. He just knew that leaving the temple would get him out of the apartment he now shared with Master Jinn. The apartment seemed to close in on him just with the knowledge that Qui-Gon was just on the other side of the wall, any wall of the small four room apartment, he was there.

The idea of finding who was responsible for his master's death was the only thing that brought him any solace. He knew instantly upon arriving at his new home with his new master that the said master cared no more for him than he did for that master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

There had been little spoken between the two. Master Jinn instructed the apprentice to store his things in his former padawan's old room, eat something, then pack for the mission. Obi-Wan didn't have time to fix of his room up the way it was at his old apartment but that didn't' matter to the teen anyway. He didn't think that his new room in this new apartment with a new master would be anything but a layover for him. He doubted it would ever be his home like the flat he'd shared with his former master, Tahl.

**Once **on the ship, Padawan Kenobi was pretty much left on his own. The transport ship that carried them on their mission was quite large. Although he and his new master had to share a compartment while traveling there was a large common area, an equally enormous dining hall, and an exercise room. Plenty of places either the master or the apprentice could go to avoid each other, except of course when sleeping.

Right before Jinn left their sleeping room was when he finally relayed to his new apprentice their mission plans and then it wasn't an entirely informative briefing. It was as Obi-Wan thought, they would go to Neimoidia to investigate who was behind Tahl's murder but before that they would visit Geonosis. Master Yoda wanted them to check on the possibility that the droids came from there.

There was no emotion in Qui-Gon Jinn's voice when he gave Obi-Wan the information about their mission; nothing that denoted kindness, yet no sound of hatred. Just a lackluster instruction of what was to happen and then without another word he was gone.

Jinn let his thoughts lead him as he languidly wandered the large double wide halls of the ship. First he entered the dining hall, checked briefly the menu before he left. Next he stumbled onto an exercise room.

_AH… Could do me some good. Get in a little exercise of the body. My mind has worked enough reliving what happened. Maybe Yoda is right and maybe this going to Geonosis won't be a wild goose chase as I first thought. Yes, Yoda has good premonitions._

Once inside the large gymnasium he couldn't have been more surprised to see another master/ padawan there, already on the floor going through the Ranga kata.

The noise of the door opening and closing drew the master and padawan pair's attention.

"Halt Padawan, let's take a breather. Master Jinn, thought I would run into sooner or later."

"Oh, so you had the fore knowledge to know I was on this ship. It is not so with me. Headed out for a mission or a retreat?"

"Come on Jinn old boy, you figure it out?"

Master Starworth was a down to earth master, literally. Humanoid , ancestors from Earth before they were forced off. She still possessed many traits of her ancestors. Of course one would have had to study earth and its cultures which all Jedi were forced to do, to know those odd little traits. Earth was the one planet used to teach how a planet can self destruct.

"Figure what out? I assure you, I don't know."

Starworth gave him an odd look, slapped the side of her thigh, and let out a sound like a high pitched yelp.

"Why, that old crow. He didn't tell you anything about us, did he?"

The female master noticed her appentice, Bruck Chun watching curiously over to the side.

"Oh, this is my apprentice, Bruck Chun. Bruck this is the famous Master Jinn."

Master Jinn knew without hearing his name that the other master was referring to his own former master Yoda.

Chun reached his hand out but only got a briefest of nods from the Jedi master and certainly no hand shake.

Dorrie Starworth, Bruck's master seemed to noticed the unease Jinn had with the apprentice there. She hoped if Bruck was excused Qui would be more open. It would be only a hope.

"Bruck, you go on to the showers now. Master Jinn and I have some things to discuss."

Bruck bowed respectively to both masters and left. That is not what he wanted to do. He knew something must be going on if the great Jinn didn't even know they had been sent to help him. He also wanted to learn more about Oafy-Wan. There was no sympathy from Bruck over Obi-Wan's loss. In fact he enjoyed Kenobi being in misery no matter what the reason.

"That old troll didn't tell you that you and your new apprentice would be coupled with another Jedi pair on your mission did he?"

It was an awkard situation for Qui-Gon. His master had never before let him be so misinformed about a mission. He knew the reason though. Qui-Gon didn't want anyone else with him and he suspected his former master knew that. He hadn't even wanted the Kenobi boy to aid in his search for Tahl's killers but Kenobi couldn't be helped. This master and padawan pair he did not want or need with him.

"Oh Qui-Gon I am truly sorry for this surprise. I knew Master Yoda had something up his sleeve, with all this. Too much secrecy. I suggested we get together before the mission but Yoda and Mace said it wouldn't be necessary. That was not normal, not normal at all."

The short little stout master stood shaking her head.

"Sorry about that Jinni old boy. I guess Master Yoda thought two heads were better than one."

Dorrie Starworth attempted to interject a bit of humor to relax the nervous looking Jedi master in front of her.

"I will comm Master Yoda right away. There must be some mistake. I can do this alone. Allow me to rephrase that, without seeming rude about it. I would prefer to do this alone."

"Do what ever Qui-Gon but you are not the only friend Master Tahl had. I was very close to her. If you remember we shared a room as intiaties. There are more than just you who want to see her murderer brought to trial."

"I am well aware of that. Forgive me if I minimize your loss in this. However, I am perfectly capable of doing this for Tahl."

Master Starworth moved closer to the Jedi master and tenderly laid her hand on his forearm.

"You go comm Master Yoda. I will see you later. I don't think he will change his mind Qui-Gon. He is conniving and stubborn. You should know that better than anyone. After you have been given time to soak all this up maybe you will feel easier about my apprentice and I. Remember this Qui, I am not your enemy. I want what you want, to find the person or persons behind Tahl's death. I will not hinder you in anyway. I am only here to help as a friend, to you and Tahl."

Qui-Gon was as close to being angry as he could get without really being so. Never before had his master gone over his head and done something so unconscionable as to trick him. He knew that Dorrie Starworth cared a great deal about Tahl. The smile he put on was fake and he knew Dorrie also could see through his façade.

"Yes, I will see you later. And Dorrie, forgive me if I seem preoccupied."

"I know better than most how you hurt inside Qui-Gon. Let's not make ourselves enemies in this."

Jinn turned abruptly to leave.

"Oh Qui, since you just acquired Obi-Wan as your apprentice you might not know this but there is a riff between your apprentice and mine or there use to be."

Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Are they both not Jedi?"

"Well yes but you know how the young are."

"I assure whatever my apprentice _Oh, how I hate to refer to Kenobi as that_ once argued about with yours, it will not be a problem now."

"Just giving you a heads up, my dear man."

"Thank You, but it really isn't necessary. Your apprentice appeared very mature. I am sure you will not have a problem with him either. I am not on a babysitting mission."

"Good, just thought I should let you know. And yes Bruck has grown much closer to the living force. Nevertheless, deep-seeded in him is a core of resistance I have yet to totally breach. Let me just say we do a lot of meditating and that my apprentice has come a long way. But like I said, should there be a problem between the two I suggest you and I both work to nip it in the bud immediately."

"I will make sure my apprentice stays in line. As for yours, I doubt he is half the problem you make him out to be. I could only stand here and admire his stance during his katas. The flow he exhibits leads me to believe he is truly gifted with the living force."

"I am working on it Master Jinn. Maybe he and Obi-Wan can engage in a little one on one, you know sorta keep themselves in shape and out of trouble. It is three days out to Genosisi and then two back to Neimoidia."

Jinn's thoughts had already gone to the two planets in question. Though he tried to act interested in what Master Starworth said, he could have cared less how much practice his apprentice got or how much trouble he found himself in.

_Just maybe this Bruck Chun will help me push Kenobi over the edge, if indeed they have a rivalry between them._

_**PEACE **ewen_


	4. A deceitful Bruck Chun and a gullible Ji...

Dorrie lay on the bottom bunk. Before her were several data pads with information about Master Jinn's last mission. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything. Bruck sat in a chair across from her and cleaned his saber. She looked up from reading when her apprentice spoke.

"Master that is not the way I remember Master Jinn. Something quite distinctive has changed, though I can't tell what." 

"If it was so distinctive you should remember. That is something we always teach Jedi. You must have a good recollection to what is around you, the people, the terrain."

"I know but it has been nearly five years since I saw Master Jinn. I am eighteen now. I was thirteen in search of a master last time I remember seeing him."

"Very well, I will tell you this time, his hair. Those Dred locks are not the norm for Qui-Gon. He had them during his undercover mission and just kept them."

"Why, he doesn't look very Jedi-like."

"Yeah, well tell that to Quinlin Voss. He has them."

"Yes but he is like a.. a rogue Jedi, nothing like the norm."

"Well ever how Master Jinn looks, his before appearance or his present one, make no mistake my padawan, Master Jinn is not the norm for a master. He is quite unique and best you remember that."

"And Oafy-Wan is his apprentice. I can't believe that. I never thought if he lost his master another would be dumb enough to take him."

"Padawan, curtail that kind of talk now or your knees will be raw from meditations young man. I don't care how old you think you are. You must not speak that way against another Jedi. Obi-Wan is a far superior to other apprentices his age. He made senior padawan two years ahead of most."

As soon as she said it Dorrie regretted it. The gossip around the temple had told her that the boy had his senior apprenticeship taken back.

"Don't say it Bruck. I know, it was taken away but there was extenuating circumstances. Obi-Wan has had to deal with a large hurt in his life. It is very traumatic to lose a master, both physically and mentally awful. Let's cut him some slack and let's not refer to him Oafy-Wan in front of me or him, got it? Mind your P's and Q'S or your own senior apprenticeship might be questioned."

Bruck knew his master meant what she said about teasing Oafy but he also knew he had wrapped around his little finger. She would never think of demoting him with a serious thought.

"Don't worry Master. I have outgrown whatever was between Kenobi and me. Can I go get something to eat? You hungry?"

"You know I don't like to eat last meal too early. If I do, I will be up eating all hours of the night. You go ahead. I want to research this data from Master Jinn's last mission. Maybe you will run into to Master Jinn and Obi-Wan. Get the right foot forward and make amends. Offer to spar with him or something… Be kind!"

Bruck leaned over the lower bunk and planted a light kiss on his master's forehead. 

"Anything for you my dear master, expect perfect behavior from me. I will be the proverbial gentleman to Obi-Wan when I see him. Sure you won't eat now?"

"Does it look like I have missed any meals? Now off with you and let me get this done." 

Bruck spotted Obi-Wan at a small table by a portal. He seemed consumed with watching the stars pass. Master Jinn wasn't hard to spot either. He stood out in the crowd not just because of his size but his hair. Bruck loaded his food tray up in the cafeteria style line, paid for it, and had to decide which one of the Jedi he should ask to sit with.

He wasn't in the heckling mood and he also had in his mind fresh the statements from his master warning him not to start on Obi-Wan. Bruck hadn't had time to plan how to handle Kenobi yet. Master Jinn seemed like a perfect person to speak with right now.

_Maybe I can learn more about how Kenobi is now._

Bruck weaved his way through the crowded cafeteria until he'd reached Master Jinn's table.

"May I sit down?"

Asking permission was just a formality for Bruck because before the master could even answer he plopped down in the chair right across from Qui-Gon and began preparing his food to eat.

With a raised eyebrow and an odd look, "Please take a seat Padawan Chun." 

Master Jinn nervously tapped his fingers on the table. After that he moved around restlessly in his chair. He wanted nothing to do with this child before him and although Bruck was eighteen, a full two years older than Obi-Wan, Jinn considered him a child.

"Master Jinn if you would rather I leave for another seat.."

"No, no how inconsiderate of me. No, I just have things on my mind that keeps me preoccupied."

Qui-Gon dared a glance at the boy. He seemed very Jedi apprentice-like in appearance and calm aura around him. His snow white hair neatly groomed, his face radiated a clean sheen to it. Chun was a good four inches taller than his apprentice. _A very strapping good looking young man,_ ran through Jinn's mind.

Jinn remembered how well Padawan Chun executed the kata he and his master were doing together.

Bruck Chun smiled sheepishly at the master.

"I guess Master Dorrie told you about Obi-Wan and I?"

"Yes, said you and he didn't get along. Anything you'd care to add?"

"Well I don't know if it is that simple. Of course that was a long time ago.. We were both vying for a master. I was taken right after Obi-Wan was chosen. Before though…."

Jinn hadn't been very interested in what caused the boys' riff but now he wanted to know more. He thought he could get more understanding of Obi-Wan if he did.

"Well?"

"Well what. I don't wish to speak about it behind your apprentice's back. I suppose though maybe you should be aware…."

Jinn waited. The boy had drawn him past curiosity and now he wanted more.

"You suppose what? I give you leave to speak freely about my apprentice." 

"I suppose Obi-Wan had a lot of pent-up anger that's all. He certainly exhibited but I am sure Master Tahl got a lot of that out of him."

"So his anger was a problem for you, how so?"

"Master Jinn, I do not like to spread rumors and especially since they can't be collaborated. Master Yoda always chose not to find the wrongness or rightness in our arguments." 

Jinn leaned up and over the table and placed both elbows on either side of his body to hold his weight.

"Just what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means we usually both received some kind of demerits or extra meditations. I told my side of the story and he told his."

"And Master Yoda believed my padawan over you?"

"Well not exactly he didn't say that, but the person in the wrong was not the only one punished, I was as well. You might as well know Master Jinn. Kenobi attacked me in the hall from the back. There was no obvious proof and Yoda didn't say I lied he just didn't say I didn't."

"Oh, so are you saying it was entirely Kenobi's fault for the ruckus brewed between the two of you?"

Chun looked down at his plate and let out a long sigh.

"Like I said Master Jinn, I don't wish to dredge all this up again or bring harm to your apprentice's stature now. I was attacked from the back, injured to where I needed medical attention, and still was not believed. I don't expect you to believe me now. Yes I got in a few knocks on Kenobi and he too had to seek medical assistance but I was blameless in all of it except to defend myself."

There was a bit of anger in his voice, yet a certain innocence came out too. Bruck had become very good at telling his side of the story.

"If that is true, you had every right to protect yourself."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair and closely studied the boy for any reaction. He considered himself a pretty good judge of character and could tell when another was lying by direct eye contact.

_Bruck is not lying in this. It was Kenobi. Why did Tahl ever take him as her apprentice? His true personality must have laid and smoldered. Until he became the uncaring padawan that he was when he allowed Tahl to trek alone on a mission._

Bruck seemed excited that Master Jinn would not necessarily blame him. Bruck was a very good actor and even better liar.

"Yes, exactly that is what I thought, but I suppose I was wrong. In some ways I felt the council masters tended to side with Obi-Wan. I heard that he was and always had been one of Yoda's favorite."

That inflamed Jinn even more. He was not aware his master had taken such an interest in the boy and in some ways was jealous of it. He studied Bruck more after the conversation died down. There was part of him that would have wanted nothing better than to take a good and worthy apprentice like Bruck Chun, for the right reason; to actually train. Now though he knew he was stuck with this low-life of an apprentice at least until he could get Kenobi drummed out of the Jedi.

_Maybe after all this is settled and Obi-Wan Kenobi is out of my life I can seriously consider taking an apprentice, one that I will sincerely want to mentor to knighthood. One just as exceptional as Padawan Chun appears to be._

_**In the cafeteria**_

Obi-Wan had been so busy with his thoughts as he stared out the portal that he didn't even notice Bruck Chun. His master had told him about the other Jedi team but he hadn't told him which team it was. Now as he got up to leave the cafeteria he saw the other apprentice.

_Bruck Chun, I can' believe it. And I thought my luck couldn't get any worse. Why didn't Master Jinn tell me who it was? Does he know Bruck and I don't get along? Look pretty chummy together. Master Jinn is all smiles with him. He has barely graced me with a hint of a smile, let alone all out laughing as he is now._

Obi-Wan couldn't explain it. He knew he would never be a true apprentice to Jinn, he didn't want to be. However, he didn't suspect for a minute the evil plans his new master had for him. He would never have dreamed a Jedi master was capable of plotting what Jinn did to drum him out of the Jedi corp.

Qui-Gon felt the fiery questioning eyes of his new apprentice baring down on him as Padawan Kenobi tried to make his exist out of the dining area. He couldn't avoid his master and his arch nemesis, Bruck because the only way to exist the dining hall was to walk right by the table they sat at.

"Padawan, come here please."

Jinn's tone was sharp, the stern threatening stare he cast Obi told the teen to hurry and do as he was told. The master did not seem a very good mood.

"Yes Master?"

"Bruck has just been enlightening me on your falling out with him. Anything you care to add?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and hid his clenched fists up his robe sleeves. He didn't need to know what Bruck Chun said. He knew it was the same old same old just by the anger his master exhibited for him. Bruck always claimed to be blameless in any argument or actual fight they were in, and he couldn't imagine Chun had changed all that much. 

"It's unlikely I could give you more insight. It seems you have already formed your opinion of what happened and what didn't just by your tone."

"So you don't choose to deny ANY of what Bruck has told me? Do you not wish to know what Master Starworth's apprentice said about you?"

Bruck waited nervously to see if Obi-Wan would indeed refute his story.

"It has been many years Master Jinn. I have been cleared of any wrong doing and I don't wish to rehash the past. "

Jinn waved Obi-Wan off with his hand.

"Very well. Just go to your room and meditate on your anger."

"Excuse Master Jinn. I certainly don't mean to contradict you but I have no anger." 

**"YOU. HEARD. ME. PADAWAN!"** Qui-Gon was so loud he drew the attention from some of the passengers nearest him. 

"Or would you rather I write you up and let the council handle your disrespect?"

Kenobi couldn't imagine what the master referred too. He knew though that he did not want to do anything that would tarnish the memory of his master. Getting written up on the first day with his new master would, Obi thought, damage Tahl's memory. He sucked up his anger and bowed as gracefully as he could. As he arose he noticed the smirk on Bruck's face before the other apprentice quickly turned his head so as not to allow Master Jinn to see it.

"As you say M.A.S.T.E.R." Obi-Wan turned to go.

"Hey Kenobi wait up. I have to go back to my room to study. I will keep you company on your trip back to your room. I am fairly sure Master Jinn wants some time alone."

"Well thank you Padawan Chun, how considerate. Yes, I would like some time to think about the mission. Run along Kenobi. You and I will discuss your rudeness when I return to our room."

On the harsh rocky world of Geonosis, a ringed planet beyond the borders of the Galactic Republic, business transactions were taking place that the Jedi would have liked to have been privy to, but were not. In the middle of the cloning factory stood Poggle the lesser, archduke of Geonosis. Beside him, lavishing praise on him was his newest and best customer at the present, Syfo Dyas.

Poggle was not sure who funded the project Dyas had given him in mass producing so many extra heavy duty battle droids and the archduke of Geonosis could have cared less. This customer clearly had unending resources and Poggle made sure his request all and any of them were completed on times with the best possible mechanical beings his plants could produce.

However, what he received such praise for right now was not due to the thousand of super droids mass produced, it was one sole clone worked on tirelessly, made in such exquisite detail the arch duke had promised Syfo Dyas no one would know the difference.

"And to think you did this with just a minute splatter of blood. I am impressed Poggle."

"It does not take much DNA for my doctors to simulate a clone, nearly nothing at all. With the hyper chamber to speed the growth of the cells, we have almost the person that once was, only this one is yours entirely yours ; at your beck and call, whatever reason you wish to use it for."

The archduke walked up close to the glass and Syfo Dyas followed.

Sidious' apprentice traced an outline in the glass of the figure behind it.

"Well, we shall soon see if it is as good as you say. Have the clone packaged and ready. I want to leave by nightfall. And remember not a word. My anonymity is of the utmost importance. This clone is not to be duplicated nor is it to be discussed with anyone."

Poggle bowed.

"As you wish m'lord. Everything is done to your specifications and wishes."

Obi-Wan had been on his knees meditating for over three hours. He did this penance not for his master, but for himself. His guilt for wayward thoughts against both Bruck and his new master would not let go of his mind. Although Bruck had not said much on their return to their rooms it was just the sneering and sniggering he did that worried Obi-Wan. He suspected Bruck Chun had not changed much in the last five years and that he would if he could cause innumerable problems for Obi-Wan. Those problems would only be exacerbated by his new master's belief that Chun had told him the truth about their past disagreements.

Qui-Gon entered the cabin. The only light was a dim beam from the fall of dusk that came through one of three portals in the cabin.

He sensed rather than saw the apprentice that knelt deep in meditation right in the middle of their cabin.

The words to his new apprentice rang just as true with the venom that his words earlier were coated with. 

"Very good. Glad to see you are capable of following orders, my orders. Now you are excused for bed."

Obi-Wan got up and bowed to his master. He was all so glad the room was darkened by night. Or else, Master Jinn might have seen the sheen of unshed tears that threatened

_**ewen**_


	5. A Confrontation Gone Bad!

"Keep your chin up. Straightened that right arm of yours Bruck. I tell you Master Jinn I have never seen the boy do so poorly on the double ribbon kata."

"Everyone has their bad or good days. I am sure Padawan Chun borders on a bad day today. Remember when I first met him he was doing an excellent job on a kata with you, Dorrie."

The two masters had managed to get their apprentices in the gymnasium at the same time for exercises. It had been Master Dorrie's idea to have them perform the kata together. Obi-Wan had remained silent. Bruck had put up opposition, but it failed.

Obi-Wan did the kata through memory. During it, most of the time he kept his eyes closed, most of time preferring to imagine he was doing it along side his now dead Master, Tahl. It came so easily for Obi-Wan when deep in his imagination there on the floor with Tahl executing step by step with him.. The force flowed fluidly through his arms as he stretched them up and up. Each placement of his foot, one over the other hit precisely the target it was too. Beautiful that what it was. Dorrie voiced just that.

"That boy of yours, blessed with more grace that a troupe of ballerinas. No thanks to you."

She punched Jinn's ribs hard enough to bring a "humph" out of him.

"Yes, well Tahl was an excellent teacher. Of that I have no doubt."

"Don't think the boy himself has anything to do with it do you? Blessed with the

living force he is. You can be taught how to do the Ribbon Kata but you can't be taught to be as perfect as he is at it. Natural Jedi qualities in him, I tell ya; born with not taught, gifted not practiced."

Dorrie, thus far had seen little enthusiasm in Jinn for his newly acquired apprentice and that worried her. She doubted Qui-Gon had even attempted to bond with Kenobi but she said nothing. She felt it wasn't her place. Only if their disconnection interfered with the mission would she step between a master and apprentice.

"Halt!" The shout nearly caused both young men to jump out of their skins. It even startled Master "Dorrie" and she knew it was coming.

"Time to shower and dress. We will be landing on Genoisis in less than an hour."

Dorrie immediately went to her apprentice and generously praised Bruck for his work well done, though compared to Obi-Wan it was miniscule. After the young men left she walked back over to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan seemed to hesitate a moment as if to wait on his master to say something about his kata exercise. Jinn did not even look at him. Obi hung his head dejectedly and headed for the shower stall.

"Would it have hurt you to say you acknowledged the work well done by your apprentice? Your know being coupled with you in such an early stage the boy might need a little encouragement."

"I am not here to encourage him. I am his teacher nothing more. His reward for a job well done in anything he does as my apprentice will be his knighthood."

"Come one Jinni old boy you can't be that thick skinned. Have a heart, a little compassion. Don't you think the boy, Obi-Wan went through a lot when he suffered the loss of his master?"

Jinn swung around, anger clearly in his stony emerald eyes.

"I have suffered as well. However, I was not the apprentice that let his master go out on a mission alone. That master did not return."

Dorrie's jaw dropped and stayed that way.

"Qui-Gon you can't blame the boy. If you do, why did you take him as your apprentice? That does not make sense, none at all."

"Blame the boy? Of course, I don't blame the boy."

Qui-Gon realized Dorrie was getting to close to the truth.

"I know it was the will of the force that Tahl did not return to the temple with me. I just made mention that Padawan Kenobi surely is not under too much duress from his master's death if he didn't even bother to attend her on her mission. As for making him my apprentice, it was Tahl's last request of me as I held her in my arms, as she lay dying, as she drew her last breath. I swore I would take him to train, just as I have done."

Dorrie showed her disdain in that moment.

"I can't believe you. Master Tahl would want you to treat him as she did."

The color drained from the tall Jedi master's face. He did not give Dorrie time to say more, before he jumped her.

"Coddle him? No I don't plan to do that. I will be just. I will be fair. That is what makes a good master and I have never been called anything but… Now if you will excuse me."

Qui-Gon reached the door and was glad to be away from the other master when her last words echoed through to him as the door shut.

"Might want to look at yourself in the mirror Master Jinn and tell yourself you are being fair. **See if you believe yourself any more than I believe you..."**

**xoxoxoxo**

Qui-Gon knew exactly where to go as soon as they stepped off the ship. Yoda had told him of the archduke of Geonosis. Jinn was to make contact with the cloning magnet at the main office of the clone industrial unit.

There had been no time to store their things, but Jedi carried very little.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"So you have no information to give us or even any glues as to who the battle droids on Geonosis that attacked me and my companion belonged too?"

"Honorable Jedi, I avow they did not come from my plant. I would know. I know every clone, droid, or plain robot that is manufactured or replicated here. No Jedi Jinn, they did not come from anywhere on this planet."

"Then you would have no objections if we have a look at your files? Maybe you have overlooked something."

"Ah… Jedi friend that would not be possible. I have told you the truth. However, there are clients that do not like their information pandered off to others. I must keep client privileges and requests private. Bad for the business if I didn't. It is enough to know the droids that attacked you and your friend on Niemoidia did not come from me. I suppose you will have to search elsewhere."

"Yes, I suppose we will. Thank you for your time. "

The archduke had been evasive in his answers, hadn't satisfied Master Jinn's curiosity concerning the battle droids but that did not deter the Jedi master. He left Poggle the lesser's office with nothing that would help him.

"Qui, why are we leaving? You could tell that man was lying. He knows a lot more. I just can't……"

"Master Starworth, if the archduke suspects we know something, we will not find out anything else. I suggest we find a room, have last meal, and with the cover of the night we will attain for ourselves what we need to know without the archduke's help."

As they walked to find shelter Obi-Wan could not help but admire his new master. Qui-Gon did not let his emotions where Tahl was concerned enter into his questioning of the archduke. He remained the calm, demurred Jedi in all things. That was the reluctant impression he drew from watching Qui-Gon interact with the archduke of Geonosis.

_All things, except when it comes to his apprentice. I should feel more animosity toward him than he me. He must blame my master's death solely on me._

That was a dangerous thought for Obi-Wan to rehash. He'd already laid more than enough blame on himself. Master Yoda was the one who helped instruct him in releasing his inner turmoil and blame and look for the future.

_Make my master proud, Master Yoda said. Did he mean Tahl or this one? I don't think Master Jinn intends to allow me to do anything that would prove my worthiness as a Jedi or Master Tahl's apprentice, or even worse his._

Obi-Wan had no thoughts of the mission. Right now he wallowed in self-pity which could be dangerous for a Jedi to do. Their life usually depended on their focus.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A run down shabby room with one bed was what the four Jedi ended up with.

Qui-Gon explained once there it would be sufficient for what he planned to use it for; a stop over, a place to make plans, nothing more.

Bruck groaned audibly and spoke his complaint before his master had a chance to jab him in his ribs, something she was profoundly skilled in.

"You mean we won't get to sleep?"

Qui-Gon looked up and gave the boy a wide smile. Obi-Wan couldn't imagine the hell he would have taken for such whining.

_But Bruck gets a smile for it._

"Don't worry Padawan Bruck, once we are back in space, sleep will be yours until we arrive back on Neimoidia. That is unless your master has other plans for you. Now let's get to the business at hand."

Dorrie knew instantly what Qui-Gon planned to do.

"You intend to have us illegally enter the Archduke's private office, find the files we need, and leave? That sounds like there are some criminal elements to all this. I don't think the council will approve."

Jinn looked around, over his shoulder, and from side to side over accenting his movements and with a sly feisty grin on his face as he did.

"Sorry Master Dorrie. I don't see any council masters here at the moment, do you?"

He then removed his comm and slammed it on the small table. Dorrie and Bruck watched the plastic outer casing and its filament innards spray across the room from the impact trapped between Jinn's hand and the table. Kenobi had escaped so deep in his own private thoughts he hadn't noticed what Jinn implied or had done. A piece of the plastic nicked his cheek and he was still unaware of what was going on.

"And since I am unable to contact them, I don't see how we can do anything but what I suggest. This is my mission and thus my decision on what to do, IF THE COUNCIL CAN NOT BE CONTACTED."

A wicked smile on Dorrie's face reciprocated Jinn's sly one. She wasn't any more afraid of upsetting the council than "Jinni old boy" was.

"I like your style Jinni. Go ahead; tell us what we need to do. Listen and learn Bruck, from the best…"

Four Jedi stood around that small table and studied the layout of the cloning plant. However, only three paid any attention to what was being said.

Obi-Wan allowed his mind to smolder with thoughts he was the reason for his master's death. Then of course there was his irrational jealously of the other apprentice. Bruck had always been trouble for him and now was no different. Jinn's seemingly unconditional acceptance of Bruck over Obi-Wan hurt the boy, although he couldn't even figure out why.

_I expected exactly what I am getting from Master Jinn._

**xoxoxoxoxox**

As they made the trek back to the cloning plant, Qui-Gon noticed his apprentice lag further behind the rest of the Jedi than he should. He didn't have time to reprimand him for it. He would have only done so to irritate the teen. And since he wasn't worried about Obi-Wan's training at the moment and with other more pressing things on is mind, he could have cared less what the apprentice was doing, right or wrong.

Jinn stayed focused on wanting to link a name with certainty to the battle droids that had attacked he and Master Tahl.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

They had no problem getting in the office. Once there, Dorrie went to work and found a hidden vault. She was down on her hands and knees looking through the small safe which held several unmarked folders. Out from under the desk Qui saw her left hand rise in the air and in her hand she waved the folders.

"Here Qui, have a look, see any names that ring a bell?"

"Here, I'll check them out if you'd quit moving them."

Jinn snatched the papers from Dorrie's moving hand as she was still waving them wildly in the air.

He took the files and hurriedly fanned through them. He knew time was not on their side and raced through the folders searching for any name connected with who attacked him and Tahl.

Qui-Gon noticed several transactions that looked suspicious, but he stopped at one that had suddenly drawn immense attention from him.

**"Look here Dorrie!** You may have just found exactly what we are looking for."

The excitement couldn't be contained in the usually calm Jedi master's exclamation.

Dorrie popped up from the floor and studied the one folder he held out to her.

**"Syfo Dyas…** Yes, I read your report. That is the name you brought up to the council, right?"

Qui-Gon slapped the folders across the palm of his free hand.

"Yes, yes it is. I see you did your homework for this mission. Were these all the files stashed down there?"

Jinn was too large of a man to get under the desk and look for himself.

"Yes, and they evidently weren't meant for others' eyes."

"No they were hidden under this desk and locked in a vault. The archduke didn't want any curiosity seekers like us to find them. I commend your work, Master Starworth."

"Yeah well let's copy them and get out of here Qui."

While the Jedi masters made their search of the office, Bruck and Kenobi had been stationed on each end of the hall that led to the office as sentry posts.

Chun did his job effectively. Jango Fett did not enter from his end of the hall. He came through the door closest to Padawan Kenobi. The padawan was not concentrating on his job. His thoughts lingered on his dead master and the miserable connection he had with his new master. **That was his first mistake.**

The seconds it took forObi to realize what was going on was enough for the attack on the Jedi to begin without the others being warned. Kenobi pulled his saber before he alerted the others. **That was his second mistake.**

Fett had three battle droids with him, the same make that attacked Jinn on Neimoidia. The only warning for Dorrie and Qui-Gon had been a slight ripple of warning through the force at about the same time they heard Obi's glowing azure saber sizzling through the air. The Jedi masters met their apprentices in the hall just as the assault began.

Blaster shots zoomed over their heads, whizzed between them, and several were deflected by their sabers. Qui-Gon downed one battle droid right off. Dorrie showed her prowess and fighting expertise when she felled the second droid. She lunged forward and with one swipe cut the droid in half. When she got close enough, she raised her right foot and booted it to the ground leaving only a pile of metal and wiring rubble on the hall floor. Bruck was able to impressively disable the last droid.

Fett was content on getting away through the door that Bruck had been guarding. He shoved Chun out of his way with a sharp elbow to his chin and turned his blaster on Kenobi, the Jedi nearest him.

Obi-Wan stood as if dazed and looked around him to see if there were other battle droids he might have missed. His mind was still reeling from the fact he had failed to watch the door and had allowed the hunter and his droids to advance so far before he alerted his other Jedi companions. He lost focus and let Fett get out of his eyesight. **THAT was his third** and would prove to be his deadliest mistake of the day.

Obi-Wan heard the blast that struck him. The sound was followed by blinding pain that nearly brought him his knees. He closed his eyes as he attempted his channel the searing pain in his lower left side of his stomach out of his body and into the force. The violent impact of the exploding bullet perforated Obi-Wan's delicate skin and ripped a jagged hole in his gut. It also knocked the air out of Jinn's apprentice. Only with the help of the force was he able to remain standing on his feet.

Out the door like that, Jango was gone, aided and concealed by the darkness of night. Just as soon as he was gone, a warning was signaled, sirens blasted, ear piercingly and flood lights lit the entire outer circumference of the building.

Jinn swung around as Jango Fett leveled his blaster at Obi-Wan before he made his get away. When he saw his apprentice still standing he assumed Fett missed his target. With the alarms going off he had no time to ask anyone anything. His visual assessment told him all were standing and alive and they had to get away and quickly.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here."

Qui-Gon led the way.

"Is everyone all right?"

Qui-Gon stopped as soon as he felt they were far enough away that he could check on the condition of his fellow Jedi.

He asked that question to all of the other three Jedi but his eyes remained directed at his apprentice. He felt an unease through the force but was not sure why. He feared that one of them might have been injured but had not mentioned it yet.

Dorrie voiced her condition.

"I am fine."

She immediately looked over at her apprentice.

Bruck was out of breath and still rubbing the black and blue mark on his lower jaw and chin and only nodded that he was fine. Kenobi nodded he was as well.

Now that he was sure no one was injured, Master Jinn's attention turned to why they were attacked so quickly without prior warning.

"It is lucky we all made it out alive and uninjured. Just which door did Jango come through?"

Both apprentices knew what the master implied, one of them was not paying attention to the door they were ordered to watch. He wanted to know which apprentice had not done his duty.

Jinn's eyes darted accusatorily, first to his apprentice and back to Chun as he waited for an answer.

Bruck Chun was more than happy to tell Master Jinn that it was his apprentice that let the bounty hunter, Jango Fett get so far in the building before he alerted anyone.

"I have no idea what Padawan Kenobi was doing. I did as I was told. I kept watch on my door. Jango was in and on us through Kenobi's door before he noticed and alerted anyone."

"It figures. We will discuss this later, Kenobi. Your lack of focus could very well have cost one of us being injured or killed. Your lack of ability to do as was instructed will not be taken lightly by the council, when I report it."

It was not the evil master that spoke. It was the honest concerned Jedi master that questioned Obi-Wan's lack of ability to do the job charged to him. Qui-Gon felt obligated to make sure all of the Jedi with him were safe. His concern for those under him was honest ones and his anger over Obi-Wan's neglect was real.

As they made their way back to the landing port to find a ship to take them off world, Obi-Wan looked inside his robe to where his tunic was now sticky, wet, and stuck to his side. He eased his hand up under his robe and tunic. When he pulled his trembling hand out from under his clothing, it was covered in blood. He hurriedly shoved his bloody hand back inside his robe, wiped it clean of the warm scarlet liquid, and adjusted his robe to make sure it covered the giant red stain that was now very evident.

Although Obi-Wan knew the proper thing would have been to have his master aid him in his healing, there was no way he would make things worse or slow their get-a-way by insisting someone care for him. He feared Jinn would be angry because he failed to deflect the blaster shot that hit him. Padawan Kenobi did not need Qui-Gon to chastise him again. His own quilt for his neglect ached in his heart almost as much as the gaping wound did.

_Not now, at least not until we get safely on board a ship and away. I won't endanger the others by causing our escape to be delayed. **I don't need Master Jinn to tell me twice how I have screwed up today.………...**_

**ewen**


	6. Qui changes his mind Obi doesn't

Masters Jinn and Starworth maneuvered the ship up and off the planet Geonosis in seconds flat. Bruck rushed to find a comfortable spot to make a bed. Obi-Wan headed for the sanctity and privacy of the fresher. 

When her **"**urge **"** became unbearable, Master Dorrie finally went to the fresher door and pounded on it.

"Hey kid, there are others that need the fresher you know. It has been a long day with little or no breaks."

An ashen faced Obi-Wan walked out of the fresher, a bit slower than he had gone in.

"Hey kid, you O.K.?"

Dorrie stepped to the side of the doorway to allow Obi-Wan to leave the small fresher, which she at the moment very much needed. She noticed the opaque pallor of Obi-Wan's face. Jinn's attention immediately turned to his apprentice.

He'd had a nagging feeling about Kenobi all that evening, since the battle and with Dorrie's concerns he wanted to look for himself.

"Kenobi is there something wrong?"

Now the apprentice was put into the position of either telling his master about his injury or lying; something unthinkable for him or any Jedi.

_If I could just have a few sessions of healing and possibly a healing trance tonight, I know I will be alright. The bleeding has already stopped._

He plunged in and did the unthinkable.

"There is nothing wrong. I am fine."

"Then perhaps it is your guilt over you inept ability to guard one little door that is causing you such obvious distress. We still need to discuss that, but I have no desire to retreat to the fresher to do it in privacy. Our talk will have to wait until we are on Neimoidia. Just remember though, I have not forgotten your dereliction of my order."

Obi-Wan stood there balancing his weight from one foot to the other. Beads of perspiration broke out over his face as much from the lie he'd just told as from the pain from the injury.

Qui-Gon cocked his head to the side and looked questioningly at his apprentice. He expected some kind of response.

"Well, did you hear me? I am not accustomed to my apprentices totally ignoring me when I address them."

Obi-Wan heard him even over the fuzzy ringing that was constant in his ears. He knew that was possibly from the massive blood loss. He reasoned he could heal that and the never ending queasiness as well with a Jedi healing trance if Jinn would just excuse him.

He really didn't know how he did it but he mumbled through a "Yes Sir, and I understand." before Jinn gave him leeway to go.

**XOXOXOXOXThree days laterXOXOXOXO**

Qui-Gon had hoped that with the files in hand with Syfo Dyas' name on them he have better luck than he'd had thus far.

"Gunray was not very hospitable to us today was he?"

Dorrie sat mending a rip in her robe as she spoke. 

Qui-Gon directed his attention from the stolen files to his Jedi master companion.

"No, and that in itself is suspicious. Oh he sounded sincere in his sympathy for Tahl's death, but he couldn't explain who the battle droids belonged too. Seems odd that he rules Neimoidia but he had no knowledge of the hundred or so droids that roamed his main city's streets the night Tahl was killed. And if they are not his then who sent them? It is unlikely Jango Fett has financial ability to own them. Besides if they were under his direction then he was also under someone else's edit." 

"I agree, there is someone or "someones" behind all this."

" I plan to find out who before I leave this planet."

Dorrie dumped her sewing in her lap and studied the serious Jedi master across the room.

"Making any headway with your apprentice?"

"Depends on how you mean that. I have spoken with him concerning his actions on Geonosis if that is what you mean."

Dorrie got up and walked over to Qui-Gon and sat down.

"No, that's not what I mean. Have you connected or tried to strengthen your training bond with him. The boy seems somehow lost, disorientated and I don't like the melancholy he has taken on. And have you noticed how pale he is.. Not good I tell ya Jinni old boy, not good at all."

Dorrie tried to moderate what she was saying because she knew she had overstepped her bounds as a Jedi. No other master would ever attempt to tell another master how to handle his apprentice.

"I don't think Obi-Wan's well being is your concern."

There was a quick uncompromising shortness in Jinn's words though he attempted to tame them.

" I guess that is settled. I have told you what I think and you have told me your opinion of me butting in. I am truly sorry but I do have yours and Obi's best interests in my questioning. I am not just being a nosy busybody old biddy. Until you grasp that, I suppose I will leave you alone."

**"THANK YOU.** I would appreciate that immensely."

Jinn went back to his work as if they hadn't spoken but his mind remained on Master Starworth's words and not the data pad he feigned to be examining.

It had been the sinister thoughts of seeking revenge from the boy that had clouded Master Jinn's reasoning. Now it seemed it was guilt over those dark thoughts of revenge that muddled his thoughts. There still resonated in his mind a foreboding. 

He could not explain it since he'd never been gifted with prophecy, _only warnings through the force._ However, he could not think of what kind of warning the force would send that had lasted four days with nothing happening.

_Unusual Indeed!_

Dorrie walked back over to her bed where she had been sewing, picked it up, and flopped back down. She let go of her animosity that mounted for Jinn through the force. When she spoke to the other Jedi again she was her normal happy self with no hints of what had just happened between them.

"Jinni?"

Qui looked up. He was not his normal pleasant self. That was clearly evident from the scowl on his face.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think our apprentices should be back from the burger joint. I am getting a little hungry."

"Maybe the diner was busy or of course they are teens. Maybe they stopped at another shop."

"Nay… I don't know about your apprentice _and from the looks of things neither do you, _but Bruck does just as I tell him."

"Well there, now you have it. We know from past experience that mine does not follow orders. If they have stopped, it is probably due to my apprentice's coercion of yours to do so. The blame will not be Bruck's to shoulder."

"Now Qui is that fair?" 

Dorrie dropped her sewing again and threw both hands in the air.

"No, no never mind. We aren't going there again. We have a mission to attend to. Nevertheless, I think maybe we should hold judgment until we see we actually need to use it."

"Fair enough. Now I need to get back to these."

Dorrie left a lot of things unsaid for the **moment.**

**XOXOOXOXOOXO**

Waiting for the take out order had been a nauseating job for Padawan Kenobi. Up until today he had felt pretty good and was sure his blaster wound was well on the way to healing. It looked that way when he'd sneak to the fresher to check it out. Now though he felt ill. Ill wasn't exactly the word for the excruciating misery he was in. His head throbbed, muscles throughout his body ached mercilessly and now his stomach had taken a sudden bout of flip-flops. The thought of food made him cringe.

"Hey Kenobi. Better grab that food. We have been gone too long already. You know who will take the blame for it don't you?"

Yes, Kenobi knew. Evidently Bruck did as well. Jinn was not the kindest master toward his newly acquired apprentice.

"We wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't insisted on sitting down and eating yours with a double mocha shake before we left. Should I tell our masters that?"

Obi-Wan kept one hand on the food counter to balance himself as he paid for their mid-meal.

"Who's gonna believe you? Besides it only took me a few minutes to finish eating after your take out order arrived."

"Yeah sure, like fifteen minutes waiting for you. Look never mind I don't care. Let's just get back." 

"What's the matter Kenobi? You look a little green around the gills? You know like your fish-gilled friend, Bant would look everyday."

"Listen Bruck, leave my friends out of this. You are just upset that you don't have anyone to claim as your friend. I am not in the mood to argue with you. Let's go!" 

Obi-Wan's words were enough to silence Bruck at the moment, until he could think of a comeback. He didn't feel like arguing either. He was getting very bored with this mission which when he'd heard about it had held many possibilities of intrigue and adventure. 

_Boring that's what this place is. I can't even find anything to get into especially with the other apprentice being Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is absolutely no fun at all._

The teens were less than a block from the small cottage that was their home while on Neimoidia. As soon as they made a turn at the corner, only steps away, the cottage would be in view. Before that could happen though, they were confronted by three of the fiercest looking battle droids imaginable.

Obi-Wan recognized them as being the same type of droid that had attacked Master Jinn and killed Tahl. That was all the time he had. The takeout food in his hands went flying as he made a feeble attempt to draw his saber.

A droid's extended mechanical arm pressed a hydro spray to Kenobi's neck. He immediately fell to the ground. Bruck didn't even have time to draw his saber. Jango Fett came up behind him and rendered him unconscious with the hydro spray in his hand.

"Come on, grab the Kenobi Jedi and let's be on our way……."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Tarnation Qui-Gon, I am going out and looking for those two. I just may rap both them on the sides of their heads for being so late."

"You do that. I am just about finished here."

Dorrie was concerned for their well-being. Jinn, on the other hand thought the two were into some younglings' antics.

When Master Starworth reached the door she whirled around and angrily confronted Qui-Gon.

"You can't be serious. You plan to sit there while I go in search of my apprentice and yours? Aren't you the least be concerned about them, either of them?"

Qui-Gon looked up sheepishly at the other Jedi master. The muscles in his jaw quivered from holding back what he wanted to say, but refrained. 

Suddenly a dreaded thought came to him. He had been getting an almost supernatural warning through the force since the battle on Geonosis. He wrongly thought it might now have something to do with the missing apprentices.

Although he secretly wanted to manipulate Kenobi out of the Jedi, he in no way wanted actual bodily harm to come to him. A gush of quilt washed over him like a giant way drawing him under to the ocean's floor.

Dorrie made a huffing noise and stomped out the door.

"Wait up Dorrie." 

The feisty diminutive five foot two master opened the door to see the most quilt ridden expression on anyone's face she could have imagined.

"You are right, Master Starworth. I will go along with you and see where they have gotten. Maybe I will stand by and watch as you thump them both into the ground."

Spoken apologies were not exchanged. They used their mutual warm apologetic smiles as an act of contrition.

No sooner had the Jedi masters walked out of their rented cottage, when they spied the a ring of beings gathered just up their street, where it intersected with the larger thoroughfare.

Dorrie broke out in a hard run. She knew the commotion just ahead had something to do with the boys. 

Jinn swiftly followed, fighting the bile that threatened to rise in his throat.

There right at the curb of the intersection lay a boy in a Jedi robe.

Dorrie knelt down to assess the damage done to the apprentice that laid lifeless on the sidewalk. Jinn quickly scanned the crowd to make sure the other apprentice was not standing amongst the horde of Neimoidians gathered around the downed apprentice.

Satisfied the missing Jedi padawan was not there, he pushed his way through the crowd and hovered over Dorrie. He wanted to see for himself what the problem was with the still unknown apprentice. As he was picked up, the limp figure's hood fell back and away to reveal the identity of the young Jedi.

The terror stricken grimace on Master Starworth's face left the lifeless boy she held in her arms and looked up pleadingly at Master Jinn.

**"Here is your apprentice. Where's mine…"**

**XOXOXOOXOXO**

Put there by his master, Obi-Wan lay on the bed and groaned incoherently. It had been a battle for Qui-Gon, dodging kicking legs and flinging arms while he stripped the padawan of his tunic and robe.

Master Starworth busied herself getting a basin of water and a cloth to assist in the reviving of Jinn's apprentice. Jinn had already found the spot where the potent medicine had been injected in his padawan's neck. Also found was the nasty looking injury to his side, first thought to be suffered from the attack he'd just sustained. Upon closer look Qui-Gon realized it couldn't have been this attack that had put the wound on Obi-Wan's side.

_It is already badly infected._

Even the slightest touch to the festered pus oozing blaster wound caused the apprentice to moan in agony, though still unconscious.

"Here Qui." Starworth handed him the bowl of water and bent over to see the wound.

"He didn't get this today. It had to have been during our battle… And you didn't know? How can that be? You are his master."

Jinn averted his own gaze to avoid the other master's accusing scrutiny. 

"I was right all along. You haven't formed even the slightest beginning of a bond with Kenobi, or you would have known about this. Well that can be quickly rectified. Bond with him Jinn and hurry. We can't leave him alone in the state he is in and I will need you to help me search for Bruck. He needs his master, one bonded to him to aid him in his healing not some standoff stranger that you still evidently are."

Panic gripped Jinn along with the most incredible case of quilt he'd ever experienced. He didn't want Dorrie to go alone to find her apprentice, for fear she would meet the same end Tahl had. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to bond with Obi-Wan.

In the past two days Master Jinn had done a lot of thinking about his reasons for taking Obi-Wan as an apprentice. He had come to realize they were reasons unworthy of a Jedi and reasons that desecrated Tahl's memory. He wasn't proud of himself and was just about past the revenge stage. He had chosen instead to think about giving the boy back to the council for them to find him a master that would take Obi-Wan's best interest to heart. He'd hadn't forgiven Obi-Wan for what he believed was his part in Tahl's death but he didn't want to have to see him everyday as a constant reminder of either or both he and Obi-Wan's blame in the blind master's death.

"Look Dorrie, I don't want you to go out there alone. I will try to aid Kenobi in his healing but…. But…"

"But what? Look Qui-Gon, I can't just stand here while Bruck is out there, kidnapped by someone, for some purpose. I have to find him before he ends up like Tahl."

"I know. Sith Master Starworth don't you think I know that.." 

Jinn carded his fingers through his hair. You could see his evident upset state.

"I am not sure I can form a bond with Tahl's apprentice."

Jinn's voice had been reduced to an almost apologetic moan.

"And why is that? Just make a mental connection. You are familiar how's it done. I grant you the bond will be deeper at first because of interjecting so quickly your mental connection with his but this is an emergency. You have to see that. My apprentice's life is at stake here as well as yours." 

"I know we need to find Bruck. Let me see if my healing abilities will aid Padawan Kenobi."

"Oh crap Jinn. That won't work. The boy is too ill and on top of that he's been injected with who-knows-what. No, the only way it will work is if you form a bond with your apprentice. How can you object to that? It could very well be the difference of life and death for him." 

"Look Dorrie, I can't go into to all of the why nots, but I don't want to bond with Obi-Wan Kenobi as a regular master and apprentice let alone just jump inside his mind and insert myself without even discussing it with him.. I can honestly say I have never formed a bond like that so quickly and intrusively. Besides there is a chance that even though he is a semi conscious state he could reject the bond. You know it has to work both ways and I haven't given him any reason to want to bond with me. I know that as well as he does."

"Then suggest something else. Your first idea is not going to work. He needs more than a little extra force sent through his body by you; a virtual stranger at this point. He needs a master; A master who is willing to give him a life line; the sharing and transference of force power from master to apprentice. You may lose your apprentice to the force if you don't."

"I am not sure what you are suggesting is even ethical for me to do. All padawans are given the final say before the training bond is truly established. What if Kenobi possesses the same reserve I do about a training bond between us?"

"There is a first time for everything. Now get on with it, or I will leave this cottage without you. Deal with his resistance if he has any later. Surely he won't have any objections to life over death will he? That is what you will be doing, saving his life and possibly the life of my apprentice? Here, listen, ask yourself this. What would Tahl do as his master? Would she allow him to pass through to the force or would she do her best to heal him. You should do no less if not for that boy over there then for her."

Dorrie elaborately stepped out of Jinn's ways and pointed to the teen apprentice withering in pain. She was by now screaming at Jinn.

Jinn paced the floor like a trapped animal seeking freedom. He truthfully didn't know what to do. He was torn between his wants and what he needed to do to assist Dorrie and her apprentice.

"Please Master Starworth. Just give me a half hour to see how I might possibly help Kenobi without forming what could only be called an illegitimate bond."

"Very well, thirty minutes, got it? That is all time you have and I am out of here. I won't expect you to come if Obi-Wan is not in any condition to be left alone or to come with us.. "

Jinn hurried to his padawan's bed, and knelt down beside him.

"Qui did you hear me, One half of hour?"

"Yes I heard you. Now could I have some privacy."

"Yes have all you want. I am going right outside to that little store at the corner where the boys were jumped. I want to find out if they saw anything."

"Very well keep your comm on and be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I will be careful. Go on with ya. We have already wasted too much time gabbing. Get back to your apprentice." 

Qui-Gon picked up the cloth from the water-filled basin and began wiping Obi-Wan's face. He hoped to startle and awaken the boy with the icy cold water. It did not wake Obi-Wan, the iciness of it only elicited a low keening moan of pain from Obi-Wan. He seemed to pull away from the frosty touch of the cloth to his face.

Jinn continued to wipe the teen's face, up, and through his spiky rustic colored hair but suddenly stopped. His finger tips had very lightly brushed across the boy's head and that was when he felt IT. 

Qui-Gon instantly recoiled from the touch as if he had been brunt. Stunned by what he had stumbled onto.

_The hydro spray had to have some kind of force inhibitor medication in it and a very potent one at that._

Just with the light brush across the boy's forehead revealed to the Jedi master that the boy's shields, inner and outer ones had crashed, shattered like a delicate hand blown glass dropped to the floor. At the moment he had no working shields available to him. Had Obi-Wan been awake with conscious thoughts running through his mind, in this condition every force sensitive within fifty feet would have known his thoughts. 

Qui-Gon had not lingered long enough to actually conjure up any of Obi-Wan's unconscious thoughts but he felt enough to know Obi-Wan's shields were in a virtual irreparable state.

_Even if he were awake I am not sure he could not successfully erect his shields without a certain amount of time to heal them. This is bad. I could easily exert my will on him to form a bond but is that fair? He is not awake to accept it. I don't know if it is even Jedi ethical to do what I am thinking; to usurp a training bond with Kenobi without his express wishes being reciprocated. _

Qui-Gon picked up the boy's cold clammy hands. He had chosen them over a brushing touch to Obi-Wan's head to continue administrating healing powers to him. He didn't want Obi-Wan's thoughts to bleed through to his which could not be avoided if they made another mental connection without shields.

_If he does wake up, his thoughts will be nakedly availed and broadcast everywhere for any force sensitive to intercept. It could jeopardize the mission if that happens. Sidious could be more attune than a Jedi and might pick up Kenobi's thoughts from a far reaching distance. He could easily track us through Obi-Wan's mental openness._

Jinn was in a quagmire and he didn't have time to rationalize it, as he would have liked to. He could feel Obi-Wan's life force waning. Between the hydro spray and the severe infection Obi-Wan was losing his battle for life.

All Qui-Gon's problems could be easily rectified if only he would bond with Kenobi. He could even protect the boy's mind from other sensitives. He would be privy to what was in Obi-Wan's thoughts but he could use his force power to shield the boy's mind from others' intrusive mind searching.

What stopped Qui-Gon was the idea that he would be forcing his desires, ever how undesirable they really were on the boy that could not refute them. Without shields, without the force, without conscious thought, and without the verbal ability to refuse, Obi-Wan would have no choice. His mind would basically be hijacked by Jinn's overpowering force signature. That force signature would be indelibly, irreversibly, and **forcibly** interwoven with Obi-Wan's force aura.

_I will instantly become aware of every thought he has if I bond with him in this state. I will have to support his shields until he is able… Do I want to know all that is in his mind? Especially with those most intimate details of his life with his former master? This is unfair Force… But if I don't act he will die. By the way his force signature is wavering, blanking in and out; I must make my decision quickly._

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Thanx to all of you that have given feedback. If I get several more replies even simple ones, I can have another post to you and very quickly. It is ready and waiting. It is up to my readers and if they are still reading!

**ewen**


	7. Always Two There Are?

Here, as promised is another post! Thank You for the feedback. I work and take a couple of classes so sometimes I am consumed with real life.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So you think you know who the man was that came up behind the boys?"

The beady eyed haggard looking Neimoidian that spoke to Dorrie pulled her to the side and lowered his voice.

"Yes, missus and for a nominal price I could possibly send you in his direction. You see he doesn't like others bothering him but…"

Master Starworth looked over her shoulder and from side to side. She wanted to make sure their conversation was indeed a private one.

"Wait, wait, and let me guess. For the right monetary amount you would allow me to interrupt his quite abode? How much? Cut with the theatrics. I don't need guessing games. You are wasting time I don't have."

"Very well, as you wish Missus Jedi. How about 15 grakens. Is that too rich for your purse?"

"Hold on there. Let me figure this out."

Dorrie held her fingers up to mentally count how much she would need. She had to convert grakens to credits.

"That would be 30 credits, Coruscant currency."

The being started to walk away.

**"Whoa…** hold up buddy, not so fast. Just where are you going? I am willing to pay what you asked."

"You might be willing to pay but I am not willing to take it, not in Coruscant currency. Your home world base is part of the trade federation. It is no good here."

"You most certainly are mistaken. I just rented a cottage with credits, good old Coruscant currency."

"Yes, for a business it is allowed. For everyday beings like me, with no banking establishment your credits are no good.

"Wait? I know. I can go to the proprietor I rented the cottage from. I am sure he will exchange them for me."

"Then do it and meet me down the street at the little café. You know, the one your boys were coming from when they were attacked?"

Dorrie scowled suspiciously.

"How do you know where the Jedi boys had been?"

At the moment the little female master did not trust anyone entirely.

"Oh so suspicious you Jedi are. I am the one that cleaned the bags of food from the front of this store."

A rumbling of Dorrie's stomach along with what the man said caused her to realize all too physically that he had a point. Her lunch had been destroyed.

"Very well, I will be back within the hour. Be there my friend. Don't make me track you down. I think I could find you easier than the one I search out. Keep your word."

"I will, in one hour. You must keep this to yourself. The Hunter does not like intrusion in his life when he is here. As I understand it, neither does his master. It would possibly mean death for me if this gets out."

"It's between us. Now go. My apprentice's life is at stake here."

**XOXOX The Bounty Hunter has just entered Sidious' hideout**

Sidious sat in his chair behind the desk and impatiently tapped his fingers. He heard the clicking of booted feet on the marbled stone entryway, just outside his office door. The familiarity of the thundering voice told him it was the one he waited so anxiously for, The Bounty Hunter.

"Step lightly now. Master Sidious will want his prize."

Jango Fett flung the door opened with as much enthusiasm as his master waited on his prize.

"My Master, you will be pleased with what I have for you."

Two droids dragged the still unconscious boy to where Sidious sat in anxious wait.

"Oh good, you have brought me the Kenobi apprentice."

Sidious rubbed his hands together like a child just about to receive a special gift. He reached over and pulled the hood from the boy's head.

A sudden gasp from Darth Sidious and Jango Fett knew something was wrong.

"What is it Sire?"

The dark lord angrily slammed his fist down on the ornately augger wood desk. The oily voice of Sidious' which had been a shrill screech filled with excitement abruptly transformed to an animalistic growl; akin to a fierce predator facing his less dominant prey.

"This is not Kenobi, you fool. I told you the light haired Jedi youth."

Jango Fett reached over to the still comatose boy and flipped his solid white braid up as if to prove the young man had the right colored hair.

"Well his hair can't get any lighter."

"I meant blonde rusty light, not totally white. This is not Kenobi. You imbecile, how could you make such a mistake?"

"The other boy had a hood on. I thought this was Kenobi, sir. We attacked in broad daylight with others around. It wasn't like I could stand andthere remove their hoods to verify their hair color. I did the best I could, as the circumstances allowed. I can go retrieve the other one should you wish."

"Can you now? You think the Jedi masters are just going to release the other one to you? No, they will be on constant guard over him now. That is how the Jedi are with their younglings, too protective. If I didn't need you, I would carve you into little pieces and feed you to a stray bantha. Take that one away. Put him in a cell downstairs. Make sure to keep him pumped full of force inhibitor medicine until I decide what I want to do with him. Oh and **You, Jango Fett.**"

Sidious pointed his long gnarled finger threateningly at Fett.

"You go fetch Darth Dyas for me. He won't make the same mistake as you. You will be under his direction with him right beside you next time."

Fett turned immediately to do as he was told.

"Oh… and Hunter Fett!"

The hunter turned back around and bowed to his master.

"Be very thankful that I harbor no illwill against you for this. This kind of screw up normally would cause your death. Because of your usefulness is the only reason I overlook such a blunder, this time,uderstand?"

Fett bowed again and backed out of the room.

"Yes My'Lord"

**XOXOBack at the Jedi cottage.XOXO**

Before Master Starworth put her foot down on the porch of the cottage she had her saber drawn.

She hadn't heard any unusual noise coming from the Jedi's temporary dwelling, it was a feeling through the force that got her attention just as she reached the walkway.

She jumped from the steps and slammed her body against the front door. With help from the summoned up force, her momentum sent her rocketing through the door and very close to falling.

She directed her attention first to the bed she knew Obi-Wan should be laying in and he was.. However, he seemed to be in the most uncomfortable position for someone ill. His eyes darted wildly around the room before they landed on her.Hecould not speak was her guess. Obi-Wan's hands were stretched over his head as if suspended there, though no visible binds held them.

Dorrie let her gaze drift to the floor where she thought she heard a moan or low growl.

"Sith spit Master Starworth, get over here and help me."

On the other side of the bed she saw Qui-Gon's boots move before he struggled his way up and leaned against the bed.

"What in the world happened to you? What is wrong with your apprentice?"

"All in due time Dorrie.. I will tell you, all in due time. Right now, could you help me up."

Dorrie felt ridiculous now with her saber still drawn and quickly deactivated it before she ran to Qui-Gon.

The dazed blue eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn thankfully looked up to the other Jedi master.

He drew in a long cleansing needed breath of air.

"If you must know what happened, I formed a bond with my new apprentice."

**"AND!** Can you tell me how you ended up on the floor?"

"Well as I suspected even though partially unconscious, he tried to reject the bond. It took all the power I had to stay connected. I must have over extended my powers"

"And so what happened next Jinn? Get to the point."

There was no sympathy for Qui-Gon in Dorrie's voice.

"He tried to toss me from his mind. In order to protect myself and Obi-Wan, I had to put him in the force hold. That is why he can't speak or move. Just as I got Obi-Wan under control, I must have momentarily blacked out.

"So you did complete the bond?"

"Yes of course I did. I can still hold my own against a padawan's mind suggestion. Nevertheless, I have to admit this young one is strong in the living force. I wonder what his midichlorian count is?"

"I don't' know Jinn. Now is not the time to discuss it. Just tell me, is the boy well?"

"He is fine.. Well he will be once I convince him to settle down a bit. Though he definitely is not too receptive to this, we have bonded and I can guarantee you it is unbreakable at this point. Much too his chagrin, I might add…. I now have only one problem before we can begin our search for your apprentice."

"Just what is that may I ask. We do need to hurry ya know."

"I have to figure out how we can takeKenobi with us. You see I don't think my apprentice will be any more welcoming to our bond once I release the force hold on him. In fact, I think he will only be more disagreeable than before

**XOXOX**

Qui-Gon managed to gain control of his apprentice. With a sworn oath that he would behave himself, the apprentice's new master, released him from the force hold. The padawan had been healed sufficiently of his infection. Jinn's Jedi healing techniques worked twofold because they were bonded but Obi could not forgive himself for what had happened to Bruck.

Obi-Wan's feeling of betrayal by his new master slipped to the back of his mind. His Jedi instinct came out. He readily agreed that Bruck had to be found and found quickly. No there was no love loss between the two apprentices, it was the Jedi thing for Kenobi to do and he WAS through and through, a Jedi.

_Had I not been ill I could have staved those droids and Chun wouldn't be kidnapped right now. Wonder why they wanted just him anyway?_

Once things had been squared between the master and the apprentice, enough for the moment, they did not speak again. Obi-Wan was very aware of the fact that he had not gained control of his force abilities entirely and that the only way his shields stayed in place was with the help of his master. He also was very aware of the fact that the master could at any time if he so chose, read his mind. Everything even the most hidden of hidden secrets back in the recesses of Kenobi's mind, normally never brought up, could be examined by Jinn if he wanted to seek them out.

Dorrie led the other two Jedi to the café and there they completed their talk with their informant. It turned out he knew very little except that Gunray had droids similar to the ones that attacked Obi-Wan and Bruck. He also mentioned that "Fett the Hunter" as he was referred too around the city also possessed such droids. Were they connected, he could not say. Who was Jango Fett working for, he did not know.

Dorrie reluctantly paid him the credits converted to grakens. All the while she was counting out the coins; she mumbled her displeasure at paying for what she considered such minuscule information.

Once outside the café the two Jedi masters discussed what should be done. They came to the same conclusion; their first stop should be Viceroy Gunray's mines.

Public transportation was unavailable for where they needed to go. The only way they could reach the mines outside the city, in the mountains was to travel by foot.

Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan's mind through their unwelcome bond just enough to satisfy himself that the apprentice was well enough to travel. He used his eyesight with a quick once over at the apprentice more than anything to see how Obi-Wan was faring. Other than a set-in melancholy and dark circles under the teen's eyes he appeared to be fine.

It pained him as much as it did Obi-Wan to have the bond. That distress over bonding with his new apprentice had to be kept hidden when he did make mental contact with Kenobi.

Dorrie broke his thoughts of the bond with Tahl's apprentice.

"If what this guy told us is true, Gunray could in some way be connected to Sidious and his dealings here. It is like connect the dot. Sidious, droids, Fett, droids, Gunray. I have to believe they are all in some way involved."

"If what he said is the truth, yes."

"What makes you think we can't believe what he said, Qui-Gon?"

"I just find it hard to believe Gunray would associate himself with someone so evil and corrupt. He does have to have some appearance of an honest, conscientious leader."

"There are stranger things happening in this galaxy Jinni my man. It wouldn't be the first time a leader of a world would align themselves with someone powerful and corrupt to push their agenda."

"Just what is his agenda?"

"I suppose we have to find that out."

"I suppose. By the way have you felt any stirring through the bond with Bruck? Kenobi seems to have gained some of his force signature and he was extremely ill. Bruck should have fully recovered by now."

"No nothing. I suspect he might have been given more of the inhibitor drug to keep him compliant."

"You have a point. Far easier to deal with a Jedi, even a padawan Jedi if he is not lucid and can't generate his force abilities."

"I tell you, if they have harmed a hair on that boy's head, I'll…. well I'll……."

"Calm down Dorrie. I don't think Bruck was kidnapped to be harmed. What purpose would that serve? If they only wanted him dead, they could have just killed him there and saved the time and effort it took to kidnap him."

"Then why did they take Bruck? Do they want information? They should know a padawan is not the one who would have it. I hope they don't torture him."

"Now Dorrie, don't think of what could happen. Let's just find him."

Dorrie gave up discussing her apprentice with Master Jinn. She knew what he said was right. She had to release your worry into the force. She decided to check up on the other apprentice, the one with them, Obi-Wan. She slowed her pace until she was back where Obi-Wan walked his customary three steps back and to the left of his master.

**XOXOX**

The next part has a lot of **our Obi**, our very cranky padawan with a grudge against his new master,QGJ.

**ewen**


	8. Unspoken Rage Within

The Jedi continued their over two hour trek to Gunray's mines. The female master, very attuned to the feelings of the young, felt Obi-Wan's misery. No it did not bleed through her mind, she observed it visibly, the old fashion way. The dejected hunched over swagger, with the head hung down, yes Obi-Wan Kenobi was less than thrilled at being forcibly and so totally bound to Jinn.

Dorrie had figured out by now that neither the master nor the apprentice really wanted the bond. Jinn had done it principally for her apprentice and for that she was thankful. Obi-Wan had finally gone along with it for the same reason and she was gratefully thankful for his resign to bond with Jinn.

She told herself the unwilling completed bonding of Jinn and Kenobi was right to save her apprentice. However, deep down she knew she might have forfeited two very competent Jedi when not put together for the sake of one, Bruck Chun.

**The mines**

"Honorable Jedi to what do I owe this visit? Surely Chancellor Valorium still does not seek our joining of the Federation. I thought that had been a moot issue since the last Republic Senate meeting."

"No, that is not why we have come. You had to have heard of the incidence that happened to me and another Jedi a few weeks back. You being viceroy of Neimoidian would give you privy to all things concerning your world would it not?"

"Rumblings Sir Jedi, only rumblings of something that transpired on our fair city's streets. Was the Jedi involved, how tragic. Attacked to be robbed no doubt. Had you come to me when you arrived I could have offered protection from such low-life, Unless perhaps your visit was not to be publicized to me."

The viceroy of Neimoidia paced the floor and cast a look of suspicion Qui-Gon's way. A smirk formed on his face, one Jinn did not take kindly too especially since they had just been talking about Tahl's demise.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and pulled the viceroy to him by the front of his robes. Dorrie stepped up to intercede. However, with the look Jinn cast her, the low growl, and the tumultuous aura that radiated from him, she stepped back immediately. It was not a good time to interrupt the infuriated master.

For the first time Obi-Wan reacted to his new master's conversation. He jerked his head up with the mention of Tahl and all the raw emotions of losing her flooded out. His master glanced over at him momentarily enforcing the boy's shields then continued with the viceroy.

"You know very well a Jedi died here on your planet. NO I didn't check in with you when I arrived. In fact the reason I was here was because of you and your mine dealings."

Dorrie was the one shocked. She did not think Qui-Gon had the authority to admit why he was sent there by the Jedi and Valorium to investigate the viceroy of Neimoidia.

"Oh so you were here snooping. Just as I suspected, Valorium set his little guard dogs on me. Did you find anything to convince you my dealings in buying the mines were anything less than proper? Of course not. Now just what is it you want this time? If it is to complain about your attack on you previous visit here, take it up with the proper authorities. I can point you to the city constable. He handles things like that, not me."

Gunray pulled himself out of Jinn's grip.

"Tread lightly Jedi. You are not welcome here, you or your other guardians of peace. Be aware that I will see to it that every move you make is closely monitored."

The viceroy accented the words "guardians of peace" as if they sickened him.

"Yes, well you should be aware that I know you have as your property, droids; droids identical the ones that killed Master Tahl. Advanced battle droids bought on Geonosis and those droids mirror the ones Jango Fett owns or controls. I believe it is the Dark lord that owns them. I also believe you and he have some type of working agreement going on. It could be that it was Sidious and you that sent the droids after Tahl and I that night. And if what suspect, for it is only suspicion now, is true you will come back to Coruscant and stand trial."

"I will attribute your ridiculous accusations to being in the throes of grief for your companion. That is the only way I could allow you to speak to me in such a manner."

"Look my apprentice was taken on Geonosis and we have it on good word who took him."

"Certainly not me."

"No, we can't connect you with any wrongdoing yet. If you want to know who we suspect took Padawan Chun it is the dark lord Sidious. We just want to make sure you have no dealings with him. That would make you as guilty as he and his henchman Jango Fett."

Gunray nearly stumbled and fell with Jinn's threat of bringing charges against him.

"Look I don't even know if Sidious is here. If so, what he does is in no way linked to me." 

Jinn noticed beads of perspiration pooling on the scaly frog-faced leader and the corner of his mouth twitched nervously. 

_Yes, we definitely have his attention. From the looks of it, he is nervous._

"Don't let me find out you had anything to do with Master Tahl's death or the kidnapping of Master Starworth's apprentice."

"Why or you would have the federation troops put on me, you and Valorium? I do not fear your threats."

Hatred for Valorium could clearly be heard in Gunray's voice.

Jinn pulled his apprentice to him and motioned for Dorrie to follow…….

Once at the door, Qui-Gon spoke without ever having turned to face the oily slime bag of a viceroy.

"No it has nothing to do with Chancellor Valorium or the trade Federation."

Qui-Gon turned so quickly on the viceroy that he jumped from fear. The Jedi stepped forward, right up in front of Gunray's face.

"I will kill you with my bare hands should I find you had a hand in all this……." 

**XOXOXOXOOX**

Still in a weakened state from his previous injury and infection it took all of Obi-Wan's energy to catch up with his new master. Once he walked right beside him, Obi spoke. He slipped back behind his master and continued walking.

"** STAY OUT!"**

Jinn slowed his step and lowered his head so as to better hear the boy. 

"Excuse me, what. Did. You. Say. To. Me.?"

"I felt you back there… in my mind. I said **STAY OUT!"**

"I assure you I was not "in" your mind. I only boosted your shielding. Your thoughts are your own. I attempted to insure they stayed that way."

This was not exactly true. Qui-Gon got glimpse of the teen's memory when his shields did slip but he made every effort to give Obi-Wan his mental his privacy. In fact he feared to "see" Obi-Wan's thoughts of Master Tahl. He did not want to be reminded of her at the moment when another Jedi, under his direction was in harm's way.

"Listen MASTER Jinn, I have decided I don't want to be your apprentice but of course you knew that as you forced me to complete this training bond with you. And I won't be once this mission is over. I plan to ask the council to have the healers break it even it means I must leave the Jedi. " 

"Well at least we agree on something? We agree this bond was forced on both of us. It was for Master Starworth's apprentice that I agreed to it and forced it on you.."

Obi-Wan stopped and stared up into his master's face.

Dorrie slammed her shields up. She didn't want to feel the anguish that was floating from Obi-Wan's mind. Jinn was overwhelmed with the teen's psychological suffering. He strengthened his own shields as he battled furiously to keep Obi-Wan's in tact.

"So I was right. You didn't want me as your apprentice. I don't know why you stepped up to claim me. What… to exact some revenge on me for my master's death? I don't need you to blame me Master Jinn I do that quite well **without** you**……."**

Obi-Wan continued walking leaving the master confused to the point of anger. Jinn hastily caught up with his apprentice. He refused to allow Obi-Wan to have the last word.

The master had to get in front of Kenobi to block his path. He reached out, grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, and had that hand violently knocked away.

He ignored the apprentice's evident venomous reaction to his touch.

"Look Padawan Kenobi, it is not only my right  
but my duty to…." 

The enraged apprentice launched to a tirade contradicting Master Jinn's words.

"Your right? You presume to have the right to invade my mind without my permission and to form a bond with me before I was afforded my right as a Jedi apprentice to refuse it. When a master and apprentice come together they test their compatibility, decide conclusively if they want to bond, and proceed accordingly per agreement of master and apprentice. I did not get to do that."

Obi-Wan's jaw muscles quivered, and worked feverishly in a gnarring motion with his mouth clamped shut; all signs of fighting to control his anger. His breath came in little puffs as he attempted to regulate his emotions.

"And don't even talk about duty. You don't even know the meaning of the word. If you felt it your duty to train me as you promised my true master, Tahl, you would not have desecrated her memory by being less than an honorable master to me. You know MASTER Jinn you are not like Master Tahl, not in any way. You know nothing of duty and should not be given any "rights" over another human being."

Jinn stood there with his mouth hung opened in disbelief until Dorrie caught up with him. She hooked her arm through one of his and literally dragged him with her.

"Come on Qui-Gon we have a mission. Obi-Wan's words come from fear and hurt that is all." 

"I don't care where they came from. When we successfully recover your apprentice, that boy up there and I am going to have it out, all of it from his master's death to his disrespectfulness."

**XOXOXOX Sidious XOXOXOXOXO**

"They didn't waste any time did the Jedi?"

"No M'Lord. They are here and they assume it is the dark who lord responsible for the kidnapping of their apprentice."

"Well I suppose we will have to confront them won't we?"

Jango Fett nervously shifted his weight from one foot to other. He was not gifted with the force of the dark side and thus in no real hurry to meet up with Jinn and the others. Syfo Dyas seemed excited at the prospect of the challenge of confronting the Jedi.

"Have we learned anything from the other Jedi apprentice?"

Sidious turned his attention to Syfo Dyas, totally ignoring the Hunter.

Dyas bowed. "Yes Darth Sidious."

"Did it require much torture to drag the info out of him?"

"Humph what do you mean torture? I didn't even have to threaten the boy. He opened up like a rain cloud and showered me with what I believe to be everything his low rung on the Jedi ladder allowed him knowledge of."

With his lips pressed against his steepled fingers, the dark lord feigned a stifled chuckle.

"Not so brave was he?"

"Not so brave would not be a phrase to describe this one. Totally unlike any Jedi I have ever met. Made my job of interrogating him easy but with no torture involved all so boring."

Sidious now laughed out laugh.

"Yes I do seem to remember how much exhilaration it gives you to use torture on your captives."

Dyas looked up and returned the evil smile to his dark master who in return, laughed out loud; something very unusual for him. Darth Dyas saw his words amused his master and continued to explain what happened when he spoke with Bruck Chun.

"You might say he turned into a proverbial babbling brook. He kept talking until I actually had to stop him."

"And did he tell you anything useful." 

"Just that Master Jinn has now taken the Kenobi apprentice under his wing. New master needed to replace the dead one, you know." 

"Humm… that only strengthens my opinion of the Kenobi Jedi and his powers possessed. Master Jinn is considered one of the most prestigious and mighty masters today in the Jedi order." 

Syfo Dyas nodded his head in agreement.

"From what I understand yes he is, Master."

"Stands to reason the best would train the one that has the potential the to be the strongest in the future."

"Ahh… I see what you mean. Kenobi was given to Jinn because of his Jedi powers, yes?"

" Could be.. Could be."

Jango stepped forward. He wanted to waylay the praise he saw Syfo Dyas receiving that he did not feel the dark apprentice deserved.

"Excuse me, as I understand it Jinn was once Kenobi's master's lover. I can see that might have had something to do with him taking Kenobi."

"The High Master Yoda does things for reasons.. Not because of an old love affair. No Jinn has Kenobi for stronger reasons within the force than a failed love affair. Now all we have to do is get the other apprentice and decide what to do with this one."

Sidious pinched his lower lip with his forefinger and thumb. He sat there thinking for a good five minutes and his apprentice and the bounty hunter stood in silence.

"Bait?"

Syfo Dyas got what the dark lord meant immediately. Jango, slow at understanding things did not.

"Yes, oh Sidious what a wonderful idea. I can get on it right away. Set it up. We can have Kenobi very soon in our grasp. "

"I hope so. I go weary of Fett's bumbling attempts."

Sidious tossed a look over his shoulders at the "Hunter".

"How many does it make you now. Two attempts and two failures at bringing me who I want. Not a good record is it Fett?""

The angered Hunter stepped forward. He ignored Sidious' count of his failed missions he'd been sent on.

"Could you explain just how Syfo Dyas, with all his great wisdom plans to secure the Kenobi boy? Like you said the Jedi will be on guard this time."

"It won't be entirely Syfo Dyas. I am not the dark lord because I sit back and await for things to happen. I make them happen. I myself am capable of a little force manipulation. A few mind suggestions placed carefully so as to avoid the bond in his head with his master, and I can maneuver the boy away from the Jedi. Fett, you can ready a small but inconspicuous troupe of a couple of droids heavily armed and yourself. Meet Darth Dyas and I back here in an hour.""

Syfo Dyas glanced at Fett. His face alit with humor.

"Yes excellent. You are just brilliant."

Sidious was a man who endeared himself to praise.

A angry Jango Fett continued to voice his disagreement.

"Just how do you plan to get close enough to put these thoughts in the Jedi apprentice's mind. Your safety could be jeopardized if you move in too close on them."

"Well I would certainly be in danger if I had to depend on you doing your duty and protecting me. Luckily I have Syfo Dyas here; one who I trust with my life. Besides I don't intend to get close enough for the Jedi do wrought me harm." 

Sidious nodded to Syfo Dyas, who in turn went to the closet door. It was really just plain closet but what walked out was nothing plain.

It was the clone Jango Fett had been sent to Geonoisis to pick up. It was the perfect image of Tahl, from her soft subtle skin to her sightless eyes. Someone, Jango Fett reasoned it was Dyas, had fashioned a working saber just like the one the real Jedi master Tahl had carried when she was killed. It too was as precise in detail and appearance as her person was. Jango had to nod his agreement. The Kenobi Jedi would not know this clone was not the real Tahl.

Jango remembered getting the clone but he did not know how the dark lord planned to use the droid until now.

"Oh so I see. You plan to let the droid get close enough?"

"Well, it won't be that easy. She will be my messenger; her voice in Kenobi's mind. She will be the one who will draw the boy out for us. Once he is far enough away from his new master and the other one, we can nab him. By the time we have this Tahl programmed; she will be so convincing Kenobi will be near insanity in his belief that this clone is really his former master. I suspect we might even get the boy to side with us willingly and maybe even help with the demise of the other Jedi. We might just have to have our Master Tahl suggest to Kenobi that it ws the cowardly Jinn who caused her injury. We will have her convince him she is speaking to him from the beyond the realm of the living, a ghost as it was."

Sidious laughed again. He was becoming more and more pleased with his plan as he shared it with Jango Fett and Syfo Dyas.

"That still doesn't explain what you want me ultimately do with the other apprentice."

Syfo Dyas had been listening to Fett ramble. Now he wanted to voice his idea. 

"Master Sidious." He politely bowed as he stepped up in front of Sidious.

"If I may make a suggestion?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I think maybe we should give the other apprentice back. Not just "GIVE" him back, make it look like they, the Jedi successfully rescued him from us."

The scowl on Sidious' face told the indifference he felt for Dyas' idea. However, he did not wish to censure him in front of Jango."

"And just how may I ask would the apprentice's faked rescue advance our cause?"

"They would be more relaxed, the Jedi I mean. They would be feeling a little arrogant, proud of themselves. We could let Fett pretend that he is ambushed. That way, the Jedi will not be in such pursuit of us."

Sidious' eyebrows rose with excitement.

"AH… dear apprentice I see your point. It would do what they say... Take the heat off of us a trifle and we could focus on Master Tahl beckoning Kenobi to us."

"Very well Fett, see to what I told you earlier. Syfo Dyas prepare our sabers. I have some programming to do on this little missus here. I need to program in her how to mentally trap the Kenobi boy

**XOXOXO**

Thank you for the feedback.. It fuels my desire to write.

**Hold onto your hats and watch for another post over the weekend. The "FUN" will begin!**

**Although be warned there will be abusive issues to deal with in later chapters. Bother you? Then maybe you won't want to read it but remember Obi-Wan is sixteen. He can hold his own against an enraged master or can he?**

**ewen**


	9. ROCKY ROAD AHEAD

**Padawan Sydney Bristow**- thanks for being so constant with your posts.

**Amber 75-** hope you keep reading. Rough road for ahead for our dynamic Jedi duo.

**Jkay-** Keep coming back, and I will try to be prompt with my posts and finish the story.

**Meretsegern-** Same goes for you. Seems we both still share the enjoyment of Q/O stories

**Jedi Kelium Kenobi-** You've posted a couple of times and I am grateful.

**Shadows Run-** Cool name hope to see it on my feedback list again.

**Jo-** Don't let your one time be your only time. Come back!

**Spencer Brown-** Rocky road ahead for both Qui and Obi stick around!

**Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo-** Your looooong name keeps popping up Pop back again!

**ewen **

"**Master Jinn…. Qui-Gon…."**

His name was not being called; it was literally shouted by the other master with him.

Dorrie rushed out of the small second bedroom in a hysterical tizzy.

"Is something wrong Master Starworth?"

"No, on the contrary it is absolutely right. I felt Bruck through our bond. Yes it was fleeting, not more than a flutter through the force but it's there. It's finally really there."

By now Dorrie had reached Qui-Gon, latched onto his arm, and jumped up and down in ecstatic jubilation. Her unbraided long brown hair whipped from side to side making herappear as crazed as she sounded and acted.

"Don't you understand what this means Jinni ole boy?"

"Well it could mean his captors waited too long between medicating Bruck or that they have completely stopped using the inhibitor drug. I suspect the last suggestion is not necessarily a viable one."

"OH Jinn quit being so sterile. However you want to phrase it, it can only mean that I can now trace him."

"It was enough of a touch through your bond with your apprentice that you know where he is?"

Obi-Wan had sat lifelessly on his bed of their rented cottage since returning from their meeting. The two masters had decided to strategize what to do next.

Since officially being bound with his new master his mood could only be described as stubbornly silent. The news that Bruck had made some kind of mental contact did bring him into a more alert but no less depressed state.

"Padawan prepare yourself. We will leave in search of Padawan Chun, as soon as Master Starworth feels she has something to go on as to where he is."

The only inkling he had that his reluctant padawan heard him was watching the teen rise to do as he was told. Kenobi did not even nod his head to acknowledge Qui-Gon.

Master Jinn knew he should reprimand the boy for actions unbecoming an apprentice. Never should the master direct his apprentice without a return **"**Yes Master **"** out of courtesy. Jinn reasoned he would accept the discourteousness from his apprentice for now with so much on the line. Finding Bruck was the first priority, his new apprentice would have to come second.

Three hours of searching and nothing. Every time Dorrie thought she had a FIX on her apprentice it turned out to be not so. Qui-Gon had even accused her of having them run around in circles and upon looking at the path that had just taken she reluctantly agreed.

"I know he is somewhere around here Qui."

"Maybe we should go back to the cottage and retire for the night, resume our search tomorrow morning fresh and rested. It is dark now. Could be hard finding Bruck and even harder rescuing him in the darkness coupled with this heavy veil of fog."

"**NO!"** You go back if you are that tired. Take your apprentice with you."

"No Master Starworth, I am not Master Jinn. I can handle a little exertion to save a Jedi. Maybe just maybe if more effort had been expended on saving Master Tahl, she would have been here now with us."

Obi-Wan slammed his opened palm over his mouth. He could not see his master's face because of the darkness and he was behind him, but if he could he would have looked away.

_Whatever brought that on? Yes, I have thought it but today… Wow why would I just up and say that. I don't know anything factual about the mission Jinn and Master Tahl was on._

The cloak of night prevented the padawan from seeing what was happening but nothing kept his ears from hearing the whooshing sound of his master's robe as he wheeled around to confront Obi-Wan.

"**WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. TO. ME.?"**

His wish had been that maybe he hadn't spoken loud enough to be heard over the whishing and swirling wind around them. Obi-Wan now knew that was not the truth. Jinn had evidently heard every word Obi-Wan meant to think and not say.

_Stand up to him Padawan. I taught you a fight worth fighting is a fight worth finishing. Now do it, answer Master Jinn. Tell him you did not speak your words to him._

"I don't believe I spoke to you Master Jinn."

Even as he said what was directed by his thoughts he wandered where they came from. Worse than where they came from was the realization that he knew the speaker of those words. The voice in his head sounded like his former master, his now dead master.

Obi-Wan's knees began to knock to together, his skin became bumpy with goose flesh. He thought, no he knew he must be out of his mind to say what he just said to a Jedi master, his Jedi master, the most revered master next to Yoda in the Jedi order, but how could he not? It was a direct order from someone who he'd always followed their command loyally. He would not revoke that loyalty now.

_Tell him you directed your comments to Master Starworth not to him. Tell Jinn also your statement is no less true no matter to whom they were directed._

"My words were in reply to Master Starworth not directly to you. Nevertheless, it does not diminish the truth of them."

The quick succession of the litany coming through his mind came from one person he thought he would never here from again, at least while still alive. Master Tahl driveled out every word she wanted Obi-Wan to say and in turn he said them.

It happened so quickly and without forethought. Obi-Wan waited in the darkness for what would surely be the most scathing verbal rebuke, possibly coupled with some physical reaction to what he had just spewed venomously out to his new master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Master Jinn was so taken aback at what his new apprentice said that he lit the emergency light. The one all Jedi carried with them on their utility belts.

The beam from the small lantern cut a barely visible path through the murkiness that was created by the darkness of night mixed with the dewy moist mist that rolled off the river, not twenty feet from them.

Obi-Wan was now finally able to see the master coming his way. The light cast an eerie haze as it mixed with the fog. Jinn moved as if in slow motion, step by agonizingly slow step toward Obi-Wan. The apprentice was unable to distinguish where Jinn's silhouette began and ended. The fog that surrounded them seemed to cling to the already large Jedi master making him appear to be an unnatural manifestation that was twice as big and thus twice as menacing.

Obi-Wan told himself that between the fog and the small light around it, what he was seeing was only an optical illusion. His master could not possibly be as threatening looking as he appeared.

Pearly white droplets of sweat covered his face, Obi rubbed his hands against the sides of his robe to relieve himself of the clammy and sticky residue his own sweat had produced. His respiration came in quick little inhales, exhales that caused him to hyperventilate until he was immobilized in a dizzy-like trance. If he had wanted to run away, he couldn't have. His congealed form wouldn't have allowed it.

Padawan Kenobi knew that running from this predicament was not an option. Between his new master that looked to be headed for him in nothing less than an incensed rage and his former dead master who mind spoke to him in what could only be described as Sith bourn syllables, it all suddenly almost became too much for the young man to handle…**ALMOST…..**

**ewen**

**XOXOXOXOXO **

**Teaser for next post. Be warned it deals with abuse of sorts. If that bothers you, don't read any more posts after this one.**

Sidious sat at his desk listening to everything that his clone was saying to Obi-Wan. Sidious "rigged" the clone Tahl so what she saw and heard would be sent to him. He could enjoy the torment of master and apprentice while it was happening.

_This is lovely all so lovely. I can't wait for MY Tahl to begin interjecting thoughts to Master Jinn's mind. Wait till I tell Darth Dyas about the added ruse I have concocted. Not only will Tahl interfere with Obi's mind, she will be conjuring up all kinds of negative thoughts of his newly acquired apprentice for Jinn to contemplate. **This added deception should bring me an abundance of amusement as I await the delivery of Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi to me.**_

_**TBC**_

****

_Thanks to Kyer I corrected a sentence in the teaser. It was confusing. I used "He" when I should have a name._

_**ewen**_


	10. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Don't expect posts as often as I have been posting. I am going into a rough week of English and creative writing. Of course I work as well.

Anyway because you guys have been so faithful in posting feedback, I am very anxious to let you see where this story is going. This chapter does that.

Like it or not let me know. Won't change things much but I do like to know what you think…

Oh and thanks again to Kyer who pointed out an error in a sentence. Yes **kyer,** **"**it was as twisted as a pretzel.**"** I couldn't really understand it and I "wrote" it.

**PEACE** **ewen**

**XOXOXO**

Master Jinn, in vast contrast to his apprentice, was more schooled in the workings of the Jedi; from its mantra to its prophetic teachings. He instantly knew what the briefest brush to his mind was; knew exactly who had caused it. He'd never been honored with communication from a Jedi's spirit of the force, but had heard tales of it by way of his former master, Yoda. The handed down stories of blue ghost Jedi and verbal contact with them were not myths nor were they folklore passed down through the eternal lineage of the Jedi. They were factually true; revelations of the dead conversing with the living, as witnessed and catalogued by some of the most acclaimed and venerated Jedi in the order. Jinn's own former master, Yoda had witnessed it and had it welcomingly thrust upon him only months after he'd given up his own master to the force.

As it was with the apprentice, it was with the master. He too felt he walked in slow motion as he made his way to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unlike the observable fog that seemingly clung to him, Jinn's anger unsuccessfully released into the force, impalpably mingled with his own outer aura; mystically invisible to the naked eye.

Only to Obi-Wan was it evident but not by sight.

Kenobi could feel through their bond a dangerousness to his master as he came toward him.

Master Starworth had continued her unsure destination when the master and apprentice began their squabble. She felt the two needed privacy so she put a few more paces between them. However, she began to realize this was more than a small tiff. Something ominous had begun to unveil itself, not necessarily visual at first. She felt the chaotic emotions from both Jedi through the force. It was as if a great swell of negative sensations were gathered then cast off and easily read by any force sensitive in the area. She abruptly broke her languid stride and looked back just in time to see the angry master stomp toward his apprentice.

The nightly foggy haze made seeing difficult. Besides, Jinn's face was impossible to look upon because his back was turned to her, yet she knew something immensely disturbing was transpiring right before her.

Dorrie was well aware of Obi-Wan's disrespectful words. After all, they had been meant for her. She suspected there would be some quick verbal reprimand to his apprentice and "Jinni" would continue on his search for her apprentice; one both the other two Jedi at the moment seemed to have forgotten.

She started to walk back to where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were. Not because she had any interest in breaking up what was about to begin between them, but because to her, Bruck's rescue was all important on her mind and she resented this interruption of their search, no matter how little time it took.

**XOXO Sidious XOXO**

The dark lord was swamped with work. He'd sent Darth Syfo Dyas with the Hunter to see that they were successfully found by Qui-Gon and relieved of the Jedi apprentice Bruck Chun. Dyas was to put himself in no danger but he also was to see that the Hunter returned successfully with him. There was no love loss for the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett by Darth Sidious, but he needed him to complete his dramatic ruse against the Jedi.

Now he labored at his desk with two projects, both equally important. Through the desk comm unit he kept in constant contact with his apprentice Dyas. Dyas would monitor Jango's every movement with the captured Jedi apprentice and relay those movements to Sidious.

Sidious had jawed a little longer with his dark apprentice than he intended. He put in mental picture, at great lengthy detail what he was doing; his second phase of manipulating the apprentice Kenobi with "his" Tahl. He explained to Syfo Dyas that he had decided just for the humor of it **"**his**"** Tahl was at that very moment interjecting words through thoughts to Master Jinn. Dyas was pleased with the prospect of it all and looked forward to returning and watching with Sidious through Tahl's eyes the goings on between master and apprentice.

"Master Sidious, forgive me, you are wrong about one thing. It will do more than give you a joyful time to watch the break between master and apprentice. I predict that with Jinn being maneuvered mentally and emotionally by his beloved Tahl, it can only hasten our mission to acquire the Kenobi apprentice."

"Yes, yes you are right of course. Now go see to Fett. This first confrontation between master and apprentice should not be a lengthy one. We still have to deal with Gunray's part in all this but later. Later, after I have gotten what I want. Go now and finish your task. Hopefully the Jedi will tend to their mission in search of the other apprentice. Oh if only Master Yoda could see how his prize pupil, Master Jinn is behaving, **or should I say about to behave….."**

**XOXO BACK ON CORUSCANT COUNCIL CHAMBERS XOXO**

The council of head Jedi masters had just concluded a grueling four hour debriefing of a mission on Naboo that had going horribly wrong. It had resulted in the death of two very cherished older masters and one of their padawans.

The masters who sat on the council had been engaged in a most contemptuous discussion on who was at fault for the deadly altercation. Not that they blamed any of the other Jedi masters who witnessed and participated in it, they had had a heady disagreement on who was behind it all. Yoda, Mace and Depa were convinced it was linked to the mission Master Jinn and his Jedi cohorts were on. The three Jedi masters had sat there for four hours linking Sidious, Gunray and Fett to it. Mining companies had been gobbled up on Telos and Naboo. Stock holdings of two very prestigious credit exchanges had also been put in the conglomeration of businesses with Gunray's name on them.

The other masters weren't positive that the trouble the Jedi on Naboo came across had anything to do with the possibly illegal financial monopoly. Chancellor Valorium himself got into the disagreement, via holovid as did the mysteriously absent Senator Palpatine. However, his input was of no help because in the end he sided with neither Yoda and his other master backers nor the others masters with Plo Koon helming the dissenting opinions.

The quickly becoming most powerful senator in the federation, Palpatine chimed in with his two cents. However Yoda voiced a loud **"Humph….." **and immediately waved his opinion off. Palpatine had implied Gunray's financial holdings should be none of the trade federation or the Jedi council's business. Yoda personally thought Palpatine insisted on Gunray's innocence too much considering he supposedly knew very little of what the Jedi had been investigating.

The disgruntled masters broke up the meeting agreeing to disagree on everything but that they would meet again first thing the next morning. Mace insisted tomorrow might be too late. He reiterated Yoda's concerns that the same deadly destiny met by the Jedi on Naboo might await Jinn and Dorrie if they did not continue and reach some kind of agreement.

Yoda's ears drooped as he walked away sadly. He like Mace was extremely worried about the other Jedi group. He believed that if Gunray, Fett and Sidious were all in this together Qui-Gon was in a more vulnerable position than first suspected. Matters were made worse by the failure of the council members to agree to send additional Jedi masters to Jinn's aid just as a precaution……

**XOXO Sidious XOXOX**

Even the best laid plans sometimes experienced glitches. However there were none in Sidious' plan to intercede Jinn's thoughts with his Tahl's mind corruption. 

He watched through cameras in the clone's eye sockets as she delivered much of the same mind suggestions as she had to Obi-Wan Kenobi. This time vice-versa, pitting Jinn against the Kenobi padawan.

**XOXO back to Jinn/Kenobi XOXO**

_Qui-Gon, my love don't tolerate his insolence. He can't be believed. Most of all he, Kenobi can't be trusted. That is why I am gone from you now. That is why we are so cruelly destined to spend eternity separated, instead of roaming and defending the galaxy together. Had he been by my side that day I would not have died. Oh my dear Qui-Gon, we were meant to be together. But for Obi-Wan Kenobi's actions we would be._

Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks. It was all so soothing to his beloved Tahl except for the message she delivered. It strengthened his opinion of Obi-Wan; made him conjure up old resentments for him and with the old resentments came thoughts of old and bridled revenges.

Not only did hearing her voice and what she said cause him to pause, Qui-Gon anxiously looked around in the mist just to make sure the blue hued spectral Yoda had told him about wasn't there in visible as well and vocal form.

Qui-Gon was surprised at his personal heart-heavy regret at not seeing Tahl in any shape or form. It was overpoweringly disappointing.

Kenobi noticed his master's actions. He watched mesmerized as Jinn seemed to search the heavy laden fog for something or someone.

Suddenly Jinn's attention was drawn back to the apprentice. He stepped two long strides and was directly in front of him.

Dorrie saw Qui-Gon make a hundred and eighty degree turn with his body, saw his powerful right hand raised as if to strike. She "NOW" knew what he planned and she wanted to take some kind of action to prevent it. Her vocal chords refused to work. The distance she'd put between the other two Jedi worked against her as well. She knew she could not make it to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to stop the master from what he was about to do.

She could only gasp and watch in horror as the Jedi master's large hand came across the face of the smaller Jedi.

The swooshing sound shattered the silence around them as Jinn's powerful opened handed swing cut through the night air. The sound of the blow thundered through her ears. The master's calloused hand landed mightily across the apprentice's left cheek and the bridge of his nose. It pained Dorrie to witness the abuse. Obi-Wan's entire head whip lashed to the side with the strength of the blow, blood rained through the air as it splattered out from his nose

**TBC…….**

**Later guys**

**ewen**


	11. As Ye Reap So Shall Ye Sow

The warning from his dead master rippled through Obi-Wan's mind milliseconds **after** the blow landed by Jinn broke his nose.

_Padawan watch out! Defend yourself, Jinn is not permitted to abuse you in such a manner._

He didn't have time to think through what he should do. He didn't know if the Jedi master was allowed to do what he had just done but again he didn't have time to contemplate Qui-Gon's irrational behavior. Obi-Wan Kenobi also didn't know that his dead master had intentionally and oh so cruelly sounded the alarm in his mind too late. Too late to stop the attack on him by his new master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

There was little time to do anything but to react and he did. He answered the call to defend himself by his aggressor as he had been taught to do by his master Tahl. He countered his new master's wrath as he would any enemy that was a threat. Master Jinn had already inflicted injury to the apprentice and the apprentice was not sure if there was somewhere in his new master's mind a desire to inflict more bodily damage.

Obi-Wan Kenobi unsheathed his saber and activated it. It was **_not_** a reaction that should have been done lightly, without forethought but again no time to think things through, Padawan Kenobi reacted.

His reaction would later be found to have catastrophic consequences where his chance of becoming a Jedi knight was concerned. He didn't stop to think through the ramifications of his actions; pulling his weapon on a Jedi master, not just any master, one of **the **most celebrated Jedi masters in the Jedi order to date He would never know if his unconscionable action was a direct result of the proddingfrom his dead master or his own uncontrolled anger that set him on Jinn.

Yes, the apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi drew his perfectly calibrated saber. The lightsaber utilized the maximum strength of power crystals, sequenced perfectly with the aid of the force and the righteousness of its owner, to become the total ultimate weapon for all Jedi. The cobalt luminosity of the saber startled Master Jinn.

Thoughts of a blue ghost Tahl paraded through his mind like an elusive swaying marionette, casting shadows that were indelibly imprinted in his mind. He at first mistook the blue glow of Obi-Wan's saber as being the illuminated, though distorted figure of his own true love. Suddenly he realized the hazy blue beam that shadow danced in the moonlight came from his own apprentice's saber.

With his mind numbed by thoughts of Tahl and the stunned realization that he was about to be attacked by his apprentice, Jinn reacted out of habit. He drew and activated his own crystal power-driven lightsaber of emerald. It was an unconscionable act done by a conscious master, who had lost touch momentarily with reality.

By now Dorrie had reached the other Jedi. She didn't dare pull her light saber. It would only complicate an already deadly situation. Nevertheless, she knew this fight between master and apprentice had to be stopped and now.

_Before one of them really gets hurt. _

On rethought she wasn't sure which Jedi presented the most danger at the moment, Jinn or Kenobi.

"Stop this now. What in the sake of a Sith are you two doing? You are Jedi. You, Master Jinn know better."

Thankfully Dorrie broke up the confrontation before sabers met.

Qui-Gon shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. For the first time he realized his saber was grasped shakily in his right hand. He looked up in astonishment to realize who he'd leveled it against.

Obi-Wan's reactions closely mimicked his new master's.

Both seemed in total denial of their actions. Neither understood how their disagreement had reached such a dangerous level. The master and the apprentice had Tahl forefront in their thoughts.

"What. Whoa.. Wait.. what just happened here?"

Qui-Gon asked the question to Master Starworth because he truthfully didn't know.

Obi-Wan was breathless from the attack. He was nearly choking on his own blood that drained down the back of his neck. The nose bleed was a heavy one. Although he suddenly felt woozy, it was not because of the injury but for what he had almost done; attacked his own master. He knelt down on the ground to keep from falling there. Dorrie was already down in his face, attempting to stop the bleeding.

She literally cupped her hand under his nose to catch the red gushing liquid to keep it out of Obi's mouth while he gulped for air. As she attempted to aid the padawan she shouted angrily to Jinn.

"How the hell do I know what happened? You tell me. You were one of the principle players in this inexcusable display of abuse. Get your ass over here Jinn. He is **your **apprentice, injured by you. You have to help him gain control of this bleeding? JEEZ I should be rescuing my apprentice not breaking up a fight between a Jedi master and his padawan."

Qui-Gon walked resentfully to the downed apprentice. He did not want the boy to bleed to death but he was not adverse to the idea of him suffering. In fact, he wanted Obi-Wan to endure some lingering painful remembrances as long as they were not deadly. The revelation that Tahl spoke through the force though dead had perpetuated his attack on Obi-Wan and he didn't even care to analyze why or how his dead love did it. He could not explain his actions any more than Obi-Wan could have, had he been asked to.

"Here let me see what I can do."

Jinn pushed Master Starworth aside, a little harsher than he intended. She lost her balance and fell to the ground on her butt; from her one knee she was balanced on.

He made no apology for his action.

"If you want me to tend to him, allow me the space to get down there and do it. I am not of small built you know."

Obi-Wan's reaction to his master's touch was the opposite of what it should have been. He flinched and Jinn noticed it though chose to ignore it.

"Here." The large master was down on both knees. He pinched Obi-Wan's nose together with the forefinger and thumb of his one hand and tilted the boy's head back and rested it on the palm of his other one.

As he began the Jedi healing process on his apprentice he felt a difference in Obi-Wan's mind. In the heat of the moment he'd nearly forgotten he was solely responsible for Obi-Wan's shields.

He knew he hadn't strengthened them during their confrontation, yet they were as tightly in place as if he'd personally netted them together with his own force manipulation. In any case, Jinn realized the boy's shields should be down, open, his mind vulnerable for anyone to read but it wasn't so. It was like an unnatural block on the apprentice's mind that came from "no where" or worse somewhere unknown. Jinn pushed the absurdity of his thoughts from his mind. After all, no one could be shielding for Obi-Wan but him. In order to help someone shield the other person had to hold some kind of bond with them. He reasoned quickly that the boy must have regained some of his shielding ability.

Jinn continued with his administration of his force healing, allowing it to radiate from him to Obi-Wan. The healing balm of the force flowed easily from the master to his apprentice. One would not have thought their training bond connection strong enough to support healing had they witnessed what happened between Jinn and Kenobi just minutes earlier. An observer familiar with the Jedi would have thought they could not connect in any way through the force.

Padawan Kenobi felt the added strength enter his body instantly upon the master's touch. It caused the blood flow to slow to a trickle. Qui-Gon's stern stone green eyes bore holes through the apprentice as he continued healing him.

Kenobi said nothing. Was there anything to say? Both had breached Jedi ethics with their actions. Dorrie wasn't sure which was in the wrong the most. Nevertheless, what she did know was that Obi-Wan's actions could prove detrimental to his chances on becoming a Jedi knight. If the council chose they could deem Jinn's over reaction to Kenobi's disrespect as just that an overreaction but not unduly so. It was not written any where in Jedi laws that prohibited a master from using corporal punishment; to what degree would be the question.

_The council, Yoda in particular will no doubt say Jinn's own power caused him to reap so much injury to the boy, but that it was not intentional but accidental. Yes he will get a reprimand. As for pulling his saber on his own apprentice There can be no doubt he will cleared of that. Obi-Wan pulled his first._

Obi attempted to throw his master's hand from where the force flowed through it to his forehead but Jinn's power would not permit it.

"Allow me this Padawan. For this again will not be so. "

Obi didn't have time to pick through his master's last words to him, confusing as they were.

Jinn leaned closer to the downed apprentice and spoke in a whisper so Dorrie could not hear him.

"I am not sure what just transpired between us, why or how it happened. I am not even sure that your actions were not under the guidance of evil itself, the dark side. But I will get to the bottom of this. Hell, I am not sure who is at fault, if I am must be truthful. I will know before this mission is complete. And if by chance I find beyond a reasonable doubt that the entire fault lies with you, I will see to it you are not a Jedi. My precious little padawan I will also "**personally"** make sure you never use your powers for anything outside the Jedi order…"

Terror-filled eyes caught the viscous glint in his master's angry jaded orbs.

Just as softly as was Jinn's whispered ranting, Obi-Wan responded with gurgling spurts of words coming out as he struggled to clear his air passage of his own blood.

"Is that a threat Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon grabbed the boy's by his elbow and hefted him up with one clean, unfriendly hoist.

He made no attempt to hide the visual contempt for his apprentice from the other Jedi master nor did he attempt to lower his voice with his next words. Words accented by an inhuman low guttural and animalistic resonance.

"No "dear**"** Padawan, it is not a threat but a promise. **NO, **not **just** a promise, call it a sworn oath I now make on the pyre of my dead beloved."

Obi-Wan jerked his arm away and walked from Qui-Gon and by Master Starworth, avoiding any more contact or conversation with either of them.

Dorrie stepped closer to Qui-Gon and pointed toward Obi-Wan.

"What was that all about?"

Dorrie witnessed the hushed words and heard Jinn's final statement to his padawan. Curiosity got to her as to what Jinn had just sworn an oath to. However, neither Jinn nor Kenobi spoke again about it. They jointly tried to appear as if nothing had happened.

"Don't you think we have halted the search for your apprentice long enough? Instead of worrying about a few heated words between my apprentice and me, I suggest we tend to finding Bruck, agreed?"

His gaze turned from Dorrie to his apprentice. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as if he expected an objection from him. He waited a second longer but did not get one. If looks could kill Obi-Wan would be dead from the Master's diabolically evil scrutiny of him.

With her hands on her hips, Dorrie let out an exasperated sigh and followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who now appeared to be the two most serene Jedi in the order……..

**T.B.C.**

**HINT, HINT,** Keep this line in your memory for further references.

"_**Allow me this Padawan. For this again will not be so. "**_

**ewen**


	12. Will it ever be right again?

Obi-Wan kept reliving the events of earlier. He could not believe his master capable of striking him so vehemently, but it happened. He also could not believe his reaction to it, but again that happened as well.

Every nerve, every muscle, every fiber of his being twitched nervously as he continued the search to find Bruck.

_My chances of being a knight is nil to none now. What will Master Tahl think of me? Surely when she spoke or I thought she spoke to me through our once shared bond she did not mean for me to raise my saber against Qui-Gon._

Sidious heard every word Obi-Wan thought. He had come to realize that the DNA supplied by the dead Tahl had startling properties unknown to him until now. Sidious pleasantly discovered the imprint of the dead Tahl's shared training bond with Obi-Wan interwoven explicitly through it. Thus with his shields up or down, the clone Tahl knew every word Obi-Wan spoke, knew in advance which direction he planned to walk, and knew all his most inner secrets; some of them would prove not Jedi worthy. His Tahl was still in everyway bonded to Kenobi.

_Oh the delightfulness of this. An added treat I did not know a clone could possess. I suppose it is because the DNA came from a Jedi, strong in the force_.

**XOXO**

With the master and the apprentice not speaking, not even acknowledging the other was around Dorrie was able to focus solely on her apprentice. The wavering communication between her and Bruck seemed to have strengthened. She felt the training bond grow stronger and with its added strength she was able to pinpoint where she thought Bruck was.

There, not far from where the altercation between Jinn and Kenobi had taken place was a run down plant or storehouse, a building of some kind. There did not seem to be any lights on and the windows were boarded shut. Dorrie became excited and rushed forward to where Master Jinn had taken helm and walked alone.

"**Psst…. **Qui stop a moment." Her command was barely above a whisper and the tall master had to use the force to actually hear it.

"Yes? Are you on to something?"

She pressed her index finger to her lips.

"Maybe, but if I am, we must be quiet."

Obi-Wan reached the two masters just as Dorrie began to explain, still in very soft monotones.

"LOOK! There ahead. Yes that's the place... that old building. Bruck's connection with me has grown even stronger since we resumed our search. I was fairly sure that this general area was where we should search for him right before I broke up that…. that disagreement you had with your apprentice. Now though, as we have gotten closer I am positive. My padawan is in there."

Qui-Gon surveyed the area around them. He wanted to be sure that they were not being watched. He ducked his head back down so as to be able to speak to Dorrie quietly and she could hear him.

"Have you made verbal mind contact with him? Can you speak to him through your bond or him to you?"

"No, but that might not necessarily come back as quickly as our bond. And well…. Uhhh. If you must know our mind communication is at best weak. Yes, we do mind speak but not as profoundly as some masters and apprentice. Our bond, well our bond is not as tenaciously maintained as most. You know?"

A swell of regret permeated Doris's mental outer shields. Jinn felt her despair and regret over her and her apprentice's fledgling bond as if it had been his own suffering.

Jinn put his hand on Dorrie's shoulder. Yes, **he did know**. He was not a man incapable of compassion. He understood how difficult it was for Dorrie to speak of her bond with Bruck especially since that bond was premature and dwarfed in nature.

"I understand. No matter now Dorrie. Let us rescue that apprentice of yours shall we?"

Obi-Wan was mystified by the master's gentleness toward Master Dorrie's situation. It was the first time Obi-Wan had seen any compassion in the master except for his feigned compassion for Master Tahl.

Dorrie nodded her head gratefully.

"I know it would help us if we knew how many we are going against but I just can't help you there. "

"I said it would be fine and it will be. I think our best bet is to rush them. Don't give our enemies any time to wage a counter attack against us."

There was an old familiar twinkle in her eye and a little added zest to her step. She hated to do battle but when another master, one as capable as Master Jinn was coupled with her, it brought a little rush, added adrenaline to her with just the thought of a pending battle.

"Can you do this?" It was the first words spoken between Obi-Wan and his master and they were words questioning his ability.

"I am still a Jedi, Master Jinn. I will do as told by you and I will do it well."

Kenobi noticed that his title was inconspicuously absent. It bothered him more than he would have admitted but for now, speaking terms with the man who'd just broken his nose was enough.

"I didn't mean to question your ability. I questioned your recovery from your injury."

It wasn't an apology but it was something. Something other than a criticism which is what he had expected.

"Oh the nose, it is fine. I mean this not out of disrespect, however I think you underestimate my stamina or overestimate the strength of your blow. It will not be a hindrance to me. Tell me what to do and consider it done, Master Jinn."

"Atta boy Obi-Wan. I am with him Jinni my man. We are both up to what you have to command us to do."

"Well then let us do it."

If Obi-Wan thought the harrowing miff between them had been settled, he would later be sadly mistaken. He would need to learn that Qui-Gon Jinn was Jedi through and through. He knew what his priorities were and at the moment it was seeing out that an eighteen year old kid needed rescued.

Satisfied that the boy would do as he was told, not positive how well he would do it, Qui-Gon began to set into motion his plan.

"Very well, let us begin. Master Starworth, go to the back and find its entrance. Surely there is one. Kenobi stay close to me. Do as I do when I do it. Draw your sabers only when you breach the entrance. We don't want the glow from them to alert whoever is in there with Bruck. Once in, scan the building as we battle our way through it. Whoever finds Padawan Chun first is to go to him and get him out of there."

"But Qui what if the other two Jedi left there need assistance?"

"No matter. I am in charge here and I say that is how it is to be, understand Master?"

"Yes but I don't like it. Don't like it at all. The other two could be left open for a wide range of problems."

"Maybe, but if my suspicions hold up, two Jedi can handily eliminate whatever or whoever is with Bruck. The important thing is to recover your apprentice safely, agreed?"

"Yes, but not at the cost of another Jedi's life. I still don't like it."

Dorrie's whispered voice was anxious with anticipation. She wanted her apprentice brought out alive but she wanted all the Jedi, herself included to remain safe.

"You don't have to like it just do it. Follow what I tell you and it will be fine."

Obi-Wan didn't know how **"**fine" it would be. Seemed dangerous to allow one Jedi even two, if you counted the captured Bruck, to leave while the other two fought what lay ahead of them. However, he would not question Master Jinn.

Obi noticed when Jinn spoke to him he did not tack on the customary **"**Padawan**"** to his name. Oh well he couldn't have it both ways. He couldn't share the mutual disrespect they had for each other and expect Jinn to show him any kind of reverence. Yet in spite of that joint disdain, he knew he would be expected to do so.

**XOXO Sidious XOXO**

The dark lord sat his desk, leaned back in his overstuffed and overly comfortable chair and picked at a delectable plate of exotic fruit. Even as he sat in the comfort and seclusion of his own dwelling he chose to remain covered and cloaked; his hood over his head, the layered dingy deep gray cowl of his tunic pulled up to his chin as if to hide from whoever would care to gaze upon him, dastardly looking as his appearance was.

He had put aside the clone Tahl's mechanical intelligence gathering devices in favor of listening to Darth Dyas recant what was going on at his end of the plan.

"Yes Master Sidious. The venerated Jedi Jinn thinks he is successfully mounting a sneak attack on Fett. The **"**Hunter**"** has been warned his droids are not to injure or maim the Jedi, only to appear to be doing battle to keep the padawan."

"Did you figure out how to get Fett out of there alive?"

"Hopefully I have, yes sir."

"For your sake I hope so. I did impress upon you before you left how important it was that Fett remain alive. I need him."

The merriment in Sidious' voice was replaced with a sinister growling tone. Dyas knew how fast his master's moods could change. He also knew his place with that unpredictable master.

"In this, I will not fail you Master."

**XOXO **

Inside the run down building was a bound, gagged, and blindfolded Bruck. His disheveled appearance would have no doubt shocked his master. He could not fathom how he must look, and with a quick whiff of his own body odor, what he smelled like. The force inhibitor drug, combined with his capture had tempered the young man's vile personality. You might call him somewhat humbled by the experience. Nevertheless, the real Bruck Chun quickly started to come back when the drug was slowly withdrawn from his system.

His arrogance began to return; only he kept it hidden. He would certainly never do anything to risk his own life. He thought of every nasty accusatory thing he could say when he was rescued. He would blame Obi-Wan for his taking. That brilliantly childish idea had popped into his head first and was the one thing that helped keep the terror of his capture out of his mind. He elaborately schemed to make Kenobi the fall guy. Of course he also thought of ways to make his master guilty for her part in not protecting him. He reasoned if he did make it out of this alive, Dorrie would be even more lenient on him than she already tried to be.

_I will tell my side of the my capture and tell Master Dorrie and Master Jinn it was Kenobi who practically gave me over to whoever has me._

He hadn't learned who his captors were, nor did he want too. He only wanted his freedom and safety. Bruck Chun was not the normal Jedi. There wasn't an ounce of bravery or righteousness for others in his soul. He was a selfish, self centered kid who had clouded his master's mind with visions of a totally different person.

He didn't know what was going on around him. Low voices mumbling undistinguishable phrases were the only way he knew he was not alone. Yes, he knew he had been moved but he didn't know by whom, why, or where.

Bruck was also aware of the awakening of his training bond with his master, though it was only held together with a thin tendril of a connection. He wished now he'd worked on strengthening the mind communication between him and Dorrie. He used the time that should have been for working on it, for pranks and bullying the younger padawans.

_My master and I can normally mind speak a little. Maybe the drug is not out of my system. Let me think. It has been nearly twenty-four hours since they gave me a hydro spray of it. I wonder how long it takes to shake it off entirely._

He could feel his master through their bond and in return he attempted to send her frantic pleas for help through it. The mental message sent might be garbled and the exact message might not get through but he could tell by the sudden awakening bond that they both had established a tentative connection again.

Qui-Gon was to signal Dorrie through her comm. When the red light on it blinked twice she was to rush the back door.

Bruck felt a small nudge through the force just before the Jedi broke through the doors. It was enough of a warning for him to take cover. He slid down off the chair he sat on and blindly groped his way around on the floor until he found an unknown piece of furniture to tuck his body tightly under.

The droids circled Bruck Chun as per programmed to do. Fett stood to the side, in darkened corner by an opened window. His only reason for being there was to make sure the Jedi "rescued" Bruck.

Once the Jedi were completely in the building he would be gone, leaving the expendable four battle droids to fight unsuccessfully against the Jedi.

Qui-Gon had instructed Dorrie to go in the building making as much noise as possible. He wanted the captors to be confused as they were attacked by two entrances instead of one.

As Dorrie waited to be commed, she contemplated Jinn's last and odd order to her. She shook her head and smiled as she remembered the request which was such a peculiar one from someone as serious as Qui-Gon.

His exact words to her had been;  
_  
**"Go in like a trampling hoard of wild and ravenous banthas chasing a juicy fat Hutt………."**_

**T.B.C. **

_**XOXOX **_

_You guys getting bored? My feedback has slacked off_

_**ewen**_


	13. STEP BY STEP SIDIOUS MAKES MATTERS BETWE...

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi****- **hope the computer of yours is acting better. I also hope you are enjoying this story!

**AA - HI! **thanks for letting me know you are there. You continue reading and I will write!

**Padawan Sydney Bristow****- **you sound like me I love Q/O interaction especially if it is filled with H/C

**Mistx2- Thanks** for not being bored. I will be addressing Anakin somewhat. You should have figured out by now Sidious thinks he chosen one is Obi-Wan. Of course I always believed that anyway! LOL.

**Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo**- From now on look for you abbr. Name **"HGGS." **Easier to write and remember!

**Jkay****- **Thanks for sticking with me. Check your mailbox!

**Geri K****- **My loyal reader from the other site. Thanks for following me!

**amber75****- **It will be awhile before Sidious and Obi-Wan connect. I still have more fun for Q/O.

**Jo - **everyone should have a name so short. Easier when I have to respond! Keep reading and Thanks for doing so.

**Shadows Run****- HI! **You wrote _"I'm wondering where the story is gonna go, poor Obi. After all this, can they really be friends again!_

If you mean will Bruck and Obi ever be friends I doubt it, but with O/Q remember they are both being mind manipulated by the evil clone Tahl. Neither is truly to blame now.

**Wishitwould- **Glad to see you returned and hope to see your name here more often.

If I have forgotten someone forgive me. Answering is taking as long as writing but don't get me wrong I am not complaining **I LOVE IT! Now the new chapter- ewen**

**XOXOXO**

Master Starworth's rendition of a starving Bantha was more powerfully enthusiastic than the two Jedi at the front door. She rushed the back entrance screaming high, high pitched phrases using any words that popped into her head; some obscene, some were the code of the Jedi learned and ingrained permanently in her mind. Once inside, the only things that illuminated any light were the open doors with the strung string beams of the moon and the Jedi sabers glowing pink, green, and blue.

Bruck was still blindfolded but easily recognized the owner the of the shrill screams. _Thank the force. My master has finally come to rescue me._ He was relieved but still concerned for his own safety. He didn't know if one of his captors had noticed where he chose to hide.

Obi-Wan was startled by Dorrie's wild maniacal screeching that sounded worse than a dying Bantha, let alone a hungry one.

His eyes quickly adjusted to thedark showed encompassingsurroundings. He didn't' see Bruck. What caught his attention first was a droid headed for him. His saber, activated, and in hand seemed to pose no threat to the unthinking soulless being. **"**It**"** continued to stomp toward the apprentice until it reached the pointed front tip of the Jedi saber. Obi's intent was to ram the saber with the aid of the force straight through the metal and wiring soldier and rip it/him in half. He'd watch Master Jinn use the same technique in downing one of the droids on Geonosis when they battled their way out of the clone factory and it had worked very successfully for him._ Why not for me?_

**It DID NOT **however do the same damage to the droid in front of Obi-wan as Jinn had managed to inflict on his in the previous battle.

Kenobi pulled his saber from the gnarled metal casing of what was the droid's upper torso. With the aid of the force and all the power he could physically muster himself, Obi-Wan lunged again at the man made soldier. The droid's face had a lifeless luster to it but to Obi-Wan it still managed to emanate a taunting aura around it.

With one gigantic step forward Obi-Wan attempted a second time to mimic the actions of his new master. His saber jammed squarely and completely through the droid but when Obi-Wan tried to turn it as Qui-Gon had done to split the robot wide open, his power proved less than his new master's. His saber was hopelessly stuck in the droid. He jerked, pulled, and twisted; nothing would cause the saber to break free. Obi-Wan cursed himself for not realizing what would happen if he could not get his saber out of the galvanized steel that doubled as the droid's body.

The saber definitely went in easier than it was coming out. It wasn't coming out. It just simply wouldn't budge...No matter what the apprentice did to dislodge it.

Dorrie was backed into a corner with her attacker and Jinn had climbed several crates in order to corral his droid up and into an impossible situation to get out of. Kenobi was so preoccupied with his effort to get his weapon back; he failed to see a second droid not two feet from him. The battle droid intended to help his counterpart take out the resisting apprentice but something grabbed his attention. Just as its attention was pulled down to the floor up under a long working table so was Obi-Wan's.

Obi had heard a grunt through the fighting and clanging of sabers that ripped and shredded the metal men's various parts. He couldn't understand how he heard it and possibly he didn't. It was really something through the force that alerted him. Just as the droid, not engaged in a conflict bent down to pick up Bruck Chun, Obi saw the other apprentice's feet stuck out from under the heavy wooden platform.Heglanced from the droid who had his saber snugly in his chest back to the droid about to grab Bruck. Should hemkeone last attempt at freeing his saber or grab Bruck before he landed in the clutches of a droid?

He made his choice.

He raced to where the helpless Jedi apprentice lay, swooped him up with again a call to the force as an aid, and peddled backward away from the droid that threatened Bruck.

The droid who now walked around with a Jedi's saber steadfastly implanted in his chest advanced toward the two apprentices. Obi-Wan kept up his back pedaling as he was being cornered, now by not one but two droids.

He pulled the blindfold off, ripped the tape painfully off Bruck's mouth and the force itself released the bond on Chun's hands and feet.

"Oh great the nerd has rescued me. Look what you have gotten **ME** into? Pull your saber, fool."

Bruck yelled at Obi to use his saber right before he noticed the droid with Obi's saber stuck in it.

_Can it get any worse?_

"You idiot, you let him take your only weapon."

Obi-Wan virtually threw Bruck back to the floor. Only with the grace of the force was he able to land on his feet.

"I should have left you there. Best thing that could happen to me; if I let that droid have a whack at you."

Such cruel words from Kenobi were not the norm. Had he had time to think about them he would have realized that? Of course had he been thinking straight he would have realized a lot of things that he was doing and thinking were not like him?

Jinn's droid lay in a heap of scrap metal with its inner workings of wiring still sputtering sparks, but by no means a viable deadly adversary now.

He looked over at the two Jedi apprentices pitted together, defenseless, and in what seemed to be some kind of verbal clash. He couldn't believe what he saw. They were hemmed in a corner by two droids; one parading around with Obi's saber stuck in its mechanical guts and Bruck shouting obscenities. What appalled him most was that his apprentice had basically allowed himself to be disarmed. He was also not pleased to hear, when the noise of battle allowed it, Kenobi retaliate with a few of his own colored words to Bruck.

Obi-Wan had single handily managed to turn a moderately simple confrontation into a near deadly one with he and Buck Chun being the ones in mortal danger.

Master Starworth completed her relatively easy task of taking down the one droid after her. She hurriedly ran to her apprentice and picked him up off the floor.

Jinn pushed Kenobi back out of the way to confront one of the last two droids standing and made quickly his demise. He then walked right up to the second droid, the one that wore Obi's saber in his chest like a prize, leveled his saber at its neckline, just above the lit buttons that were the droid's very life line of existence. With one clean powerful swipe its head flew across the storeroom's floor.

Master Jinn stuck out his large right booted foot on the downed droid's chest, and quite easily pulled the charred remains of his apprentice's **"**fried**" **light saber from its embedded steel trap. The totally worthless saber was thrust deactivated on its side in the boy's midsection with so much force it knocked the wind out of him.

"We will discuss this and many other mistakes later Padawan. Now though we need to get out of here. I suspect we will have no more problems but in case let us go."

As usual Qui-Gon took the lead. He'd already decided that they could not return to where they had intended to stay. Different sleep arrangement would have to be made. Dorrie walked behind Jinn with her arm protectively wrapped around Bruck's shoulder. He leaned into the comfort and security of that arm while all the time he deviously plotted what lies to tell his master and Jinn about the coward Kenobi.

Obi-Wan had opted not to take his place of reverence to the left and three steps back from his master. Instead he chose to lag behind. His thoughts were of wanting to kick himself because he had allowed the droid to disarm him so easily and how so not like his attempt to remove it earlier, Jinn made it look easy. After a two mile distance had been put between the storeroom and the Jedi Jinn decided let his little worn-out troupe take a well deserved rest.

"Here let's stop a moment and rest."

Dorrie flopped down on a step of a now closed business establishment and dragged Bruck down with her. She was unwilling to lose physical contact with her beloved apprentice. Obi-Wan brought up the rear but chose to set on steps a couple of doors down, in front of small eatery dive shut down for the night. Jinn walked to Dorrie, propped one foot on a step and leaned his body forward to rest on it. He looked down at the two, master and apprentice. When Dorrie raised her head up and returned his gaze he nodded toward Bruck and spoke.

"He doing alright?"

"Yes, just shaken up and possibly still a bit groggy from the force inhibitor drug, but yes, I suspect Bruck will back to normal by tomorrow morning."

Dorrie hurriedly changed the subject back to their battle. She wanted to know how Jinn had been so positive it would not be a rough fight to get Bruck from the clutches of his captors.

"Well that went well?"

It was more of a statement than a question for Jinn to answer.

"I thought it might."

"Yes you said that before. Just why did you think we would not have much trouble in taking Bruck back from his captors Qui-Gon?

"Because I didn't think they really wanted him."

"What?"

"I think it was a setup. We were meant to get Bruck from them and believe it was because of Jedi prowess and not their scheme of things that made it so easy."

"Well yes I agree I have fought tougher fights but they would just give Bruck back, for what reason?"

"I don't know the reason for handing him back to us. Then again we don't know the reason they took him in the first place."

"And… so?"

"So what Dorrie?"

"So Mr. Smart Jedi Master Jinn what do we do now?"

"Find some place to sleep and tomorrow I will contact Yoda. I have a feeling something more than meets the eye is going on around here. Sidious has his hand in it, of that I am sure. I just don't think it has anything to do with Gunray's financial stability and holdings. I think that is part of the ruse we are being handed."

"What do you mean?"

"Sidious wants something and it is not financial security. He is not that ambitious monetarily or materially. Gunray is a pawn in his plan."

"You mean just as we are?"

"No, no I don't think so. I mean I think he needs us here for some reason. Gunray is a decoy, maybe to throw us off of what he really wants."

"What does he want? If you have figured all this out surely you know that."

"If I had, this mission of ours would be half way completed and far easier to accomplish. You and your padawan catch your breath. I want to have a word with Kenobi. After that we will seek shelter, shelter other than where we have been sleeping."

"Go easy with him Jinn. Mistakes happen to the best of us."

"Yes I suppose they do. Just seems with Tahl's former apprentice they happen far too many times. It won't be difficult to convince the council masters of his unworthiness when we return."

Dorrie hopped up from the steps and pulled Jinn to the side. She was reluctant to go only a couple of steps from her apprentice. It was the first time she willingly let go of their physical and mental contact.

"Come on Jinn give it a rest. Why are you being so hard on the boy? Yes it was a stupid mistake to lose his saber back there, but haven't we all done stupid things in the heat of the moment?"

"Yes it was a stupid mistake and one that could possibly have had deadly consequences for any one of us, more so for your apprentice though. And yes it is true that we all have made our fair share of stupid mistakes. However, I am going to make sure he pays for his."

"Qui-Gon don't do this. For Tahl's sake give Obi-Wan a chance."

"It was at Tahl's request I took him as my apprentice and in my opinion it will be for her benefit though dead I see to it he never becomes a Jedi."

"You do little justice for her love for you if you drum her former apprentice out of the Jedi."

"No you are wrong. I think that is exactly what she wants me to do. I don't think it, I am **sure **of it**."**

"You can't honestly believe that? Tahl would never…"

"Don't presume to tell me what Tahl would or would not do or want. I know what she would want, and the last thing is for that boy over there to make it to knighthood. Call it intuition, call it prophesy,call it whatever, I know better than any one what she wanted, _still wants_."

"Then you didn't know her as well as you thought. You speak as if her goals for Obi-Wan have profoundly changed since her death. You sound as if you have spoken to her from the mighty force beyond."

"Do I now? NO, it is possible that is you who knew nothing of her and her Jedi honor, Master Starworth."

Jinn's voice had taken on a macabre sort of evil tone to it. It matched perfectly the reflective darkness in his eyes as he stared not **at** but **through** Master Dorrie Starworth. He refused to give up his scared secret that he had spoken to Tahl from the beyond only she wasn't there now she was fixed safely in his mind and that revelation he would share with no one.

"**Humph**… you righteous son-of a **"sith"**. Tahl never had a cruel or revengeful bone in her body and until now I didn't think you did either."

"Then you know or knew neither of us as well as you think**……" **

**T.B.C. **

**ewen**


	14. The dead walk They also lie alot, Dorrie...

**REMEMBER!** _Italics denote mind speech and with the dead you need alot of mind communication._

_**XOXO**_

Obi-Wan heard the soft murmurings of discussion between his master and Dorrie. He also heard the loud snoring of Bruck Chun before he realized the apprentices had been given reprieve from being forced to rise their customary early hour. They had also evidently been graciously excused from their duty of tending to their masters' first meal. For that he was thankful.

The delicious smell of hot cha curled around him and up his nostrils as its frothy steam rose and floated through the small cottage. It smelled so good Obi-Wan could almost taste the rich mocha flavor through the air he breathed. However, it was not an enticingly enough prize to lure him from the safety and privacy the covers drawn over his entire body afforded. He was in no hurry to face a new day, "_no not yet"._

His sleep had been far from a restful one. Obi-Wan spent most of the night wrestling with the remembrance of the embarrassing moment in the battle when he lost his saber.

Surely his new master realized he was still without his total power. Yes he could do small things, jump, add a small amount of zest behind his blows but he hadn't fully recovered from the inhibitor drug used on him.

Kenobi mentally groaned. Maybe his master hadn't realized his powers were depleted and he was left vulnerable. Even his shielding had taken a hit though it was recovering nicely. _Master Jinn should know that. He has kept my shields up for me since I was injected with that vile stuff. _

Obi-Wan's face reddened with the humiliating thought that he hadn't even reached for the force to aid him in the power needed to retrieve his saber.

_How Dumb Kenobi. I could bring it up to master that my force abilities are still stifled somewhat. I feel that insistent nagging at my shields where he holds them there in place for me. If I tell him I am still force-weak, do I have to be totally honest with him and also tell him that is **not** the reason I could get my saber out of that tin can? It was my derelictions of duty. I actually forgot to reach for the force, to make any attempt to see if I could gather enough power to remove my saber. Maybe the council and Master Yoda were right I should not have been a senior padawan after all. Forget to reach for the force. Just goes to show ya how much Jinn has rattled me._

Had he not been an adult he would have broken out in tears. He was being so neglectful of his position as a Jedi and he hated himself for his neglect and mistakes; even though his Jedi apprenticeship was under the most inexcusable excuse of a master as Obi felt Qui-Gon was.

_No, I will let him come to realize my powers are not up to par and hope he thinks that is what happened last night. Hopefully he won't ask me for the truth._

It felt odd to be lounging in bed so late especially during a mission. Obi-Wan knew the right thing to do was to rise and begin the day. He was just so sure this day was going to go so horribly he kept the covers tightly tucked under and around him. It was as though he thought if he couldn't see the sun he wouldn't know how really late in the day it was.

"_I am in enough trouble. I'll just wait to be reprimanded for sleeping so late. I will get up only when Jinn directs it of me." _

He tried to quell his apprehension of the impending confrontation with his master that would surely take place upon his rising from his warm comfortable bed. He picked up on a few chose sentences from Dorrie, followed by Jinn's answers to keep his mind off of himself and his troubles.

"What did Yoda say?"

"He feels that the deadly attack on our masters on Telos had something to do with our mission."

"How so?" Dorrie gulped a large sip of her hot drink before she spoke.

"That part of Yoda's ramblings I couldn't totally understand. It has something to do with Sidious and Gunray."

From what Dorrie gathered from their conversation Qui-Gon did not accept Yoda's connection of the two missions.

"So maybe you are wrong? Maybe Gunray has closer ties to Sidious than you believe."

Jinn swallowed his last sip of the first meal beverage, tapped his fingers against the empty cup, and let out a soft sigh of pleasure the hot liquid gave him going down his raw throat; the shouting had caused from last night. It only made him realize age was slowly creeping up on him. Just a year earlier he wouldn't have had to breathe so hard to engage in a small battle. Now he was still feeling the after effects though small as they were.

Obi-Wan never heard his new master's explanation of what he felt was going on between Gunray and Sidious.

That familiar soothing touch from his past flowed through his mind. _Tahl_ it had to be he mentally reasoned. He lay in the bed with sweat breaking out all over him. It wasn't as much from being covered from head to toe or was it? He feared to move or even draw in a deep breath. He didn't want Jinn to make him get up, and most of all; he didn't want to lose the connection from his dead he was beginning to feel.

"_Padawan?"_

Oh there it was again and it was so gloriously soothing to Obi-Wan's mind; a healing balm coating his entire being. The death-severed bond from his master sprung to life as if it had never been cut.

"_Master Tahl? You are here again."_

His words were lipped but not spoken only thought through a bond Obi-Wan believed was dormant; ceased not by choice but by death. What he thought, the bond was to never be again, now was and just as strong as before. It was wonderful to mind-speak with his beloved master. However it also brought an aching to his heart that he would never see Tahl again.

"_Who else dear Padawan." _A small chuckle broke her speech. _I am never far from you now. "_

His sudden happiness mingled with his mortified reflection on his former master's witnessing of his bumbling mistakes in battle.

"_Then you saw what happened last night?"_

Obi-Wan scrunched his eyes shut as if Tahl could see him and he didn't want too see the disappointment in her eyes.

"_Obi-Wan love, you did nothing wrong. You were weakened by the drug used on you. Jinn is a callous thoughtless master who will never deserve you or your loyalty to him."_

Obi flinched at the words. His last discussion with Tahl had rendered much of the same disgust with Jinn but he did not understand it. He also did not like hearing such things. Things he thought unbecoming of a Jedi master; a discussion between a padawan and his former master that voiced negatively against the padawan's present master. It was unjedi and totally unethical for a Jedi master to do.

"_Master Tahl I have considered a new master when we return to Coruscant."_

Obi didn't phrase the words as a question. He wasn't sure if his former master wanted to pass out guidance to him anymore since he was no longer her apprentice but he hoped she would give it.

_Obi-Wan, we have much to discuss and more to decide. Yes, you are worthy of a new master and I have just the one in mind._

The teen ws very excited. Excited enough that he almost jumped from his bed before he realized if he did Tahl might be chased away by the others around him.

"_I would appreciate any suggestions Master."_

He waited. Kenobi assumed Tahl would begin giving him a list of prospective knights and masters free and willing to take him as an apprentice.

"No Little One not here. We won't have time. I am always around "Sweet One" remember that. Let us make a time and place to meet, shall we? Later today if possible. Be warned my loving apprentice I can not appear in front of anyone but you. If you can not get away, I will know and understand it. I believe however that you will not have problems when you do decide to journey away from your master later today. I will watch and await that time."

Obi-Wan fell to hear the syrupy sarcasm pour out along with the unusual nicknames of endearments the ghost Tahl used for him.

Obi-Wan was shocked. He was quite sure he understood what the Jedi master meant. Could it be…

"_Master is it true, we can meet? I can see you? How can that be? You are.. Well you are.. You are… one with the force to put it more bluntly you are…" _

He couldn't say the word. His former master said it for him.

_"**DEAD?" **Yes I know that, Deary. I am indeed **DEAD"** Yes I know that, Deary. I am indeed"_

Tahl chuckled and had Obi-Wan not been in such awe of her revelation that he could "SEE" her, he might have heard the sinister ring to everything that came through their bond.

**XOXO**

Qui-Gon got up from his chair, pampered his aching bones with a long languid stretch, and walked to the only window in the front of the cottage; a large bay window with a filled and blooming flower box attached to the outer sill.

As Jinn walked by her, Dorrie couldn't help but notice the all too sexy rippled muscled ribcage through the only upper garment he wore, his inner tunic tee. His hard lean legs through his thin sleep pants mirrored the muscled upper physique.

_That Qui-Gon is one hot Jedi. Especially with his new rugged look. Those dreds make him seem somehow more powerful, animalistic, and incredibly sensual, all at the same time._

The short stout female master had always had a small crush on Qui. She never allowed that crush to develop into something more feverish because she felt she wasn't meant for him or he for her. She always knew Tahl was his destiny when it came to love pairings.

_Though she is dead now, I doubt I have a chance with this walking hunk of muscle and sex appeal before me._

Master Starworth had always been quite adept at keeping her feelings secret. Jinn never suspected any amorous thoughts of him could be in her head. He studied the outside surroundings before he looked back at the two sleeping apprentices across the room each, snugly in their narrow lumpy cots. You really could not call the lumpy hard mats on boards a bed and keep a serious face.

Jinn turned back to watch a family of Bareen singing birds pass right before the window. He had intended to wake the two padawans up but something wisped against his mental shields and he waited. More likely hoped because that is what he did. He hoped it was Tahl. It was a feeling not dissimilar to the breathtaking moment he felt when she visited him via his mind only the day before.

"_Always so astute and on guard. Yes my beloved Qui, it is me. I am so glad you stayed safe through your battle. Sadly I must admit your safety was not from anything my unworthy former apprentice and your present one did."_

Jinn sucked in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He was so excited sat hearing Tahl again he feared his excitement would someway emanate out from his mental shields and that Dorrie would know. That was a ridiculous thought because it was impossible for Dorrie to penetrate his shields. Nevertheless, Jinn wanted this meeting to be secret and private. He didn't want to share these moments with Tahl, their intimate meeting of the minds.

Had he not been so mesmerized by his dead Tahl returning he would have surely noticed that what she said of her apprentice was not anything like the Tahl he knew.

**XOXOX**

Sidious sat surrounded by the ornate and elaborate fixtures of his temporary abode.

He was pleased with Fett's follow through of his mission to return Bruck but making it seem the Jedi rescued him and was not given him back. However, he refused to give credit to the Hunter, who by now was recognized by Sidious as **not** the brightest sentient in the galaxy. Instead the dark lord gave the praise to Dyas.

"Well everything is in place."

Dyas sat at the favored right hand of his dark master.

"Yes My master it is. Think we will have a chance to lure Kenobi from the other Jedi?"

"If not today, **"MY"** Tahl will have managed itin a day or two I am sure."

He tapped his gnarly long finger nail against the screen in front of him.

"See, she is just about to make visual contact with Jinn. He will be a rambling bowl of Hutt belly blubber after he sees her in the flesh."

A smirk of a smile and sinister chuckle escaped before he continued.

"Well not really in the flesh, in a blue haze hue."

Dyas returned his master's smile.

"This is amusing. I have always known there was so much glee to be gleaned from a Jedi's physical pain. Now I know it can be derived from their mental anguish as well."

"You learn well and quickly my apprentice. There **"is" **a certain amusement to this isn't there?"

**XOXOX**

Qui-Gon could not believe he'd just heard through his mental link with Tahl

"_See you? Is that possible and what do you mean hang himself? Does he have evil plans that you know but can't deluge? Or would that be some kind of breech against the force and its future plan?"_

When Qui-Gon realized he might have a chance to see Tahl he wasted no time. He went to the front porch, slowly with a sauntering gait at first. As soon as he reached the bottom of the outside step and out of Dorrie's view he raced to the back and side of the cottage with no windows and more privacy than before. He waited with held breath.

"_Tahl… there I can see you."_

He took one step toward Tahl before she bade him to stop.

_"Yes Qui, but please no closer. We can not touch_, not**_ yet_**."

With the _"not yet",_ she wasleading the master to believe that one day maybe they would clasp hands, share a kiss. Those two words raced through his mind as a promise for something more.

_"Yes dear Qui, I believe our apprentice has fallen into_ _the abyss of the dark iniquity. Allow him today what he wants and he may show his hand. I can't not go into details of how I know, don't ask. Just give him the rope he needs to hang himself. You will have no trouble proving to the council that Obi-Wan Kenobi does not belong in the Jedi: That he follows another path other that of __the mantra of a guardian of peace? The council will come to realize just as you have that "our" padawan is now an instrument for all that is evil and foul. He is a danger to this mission and those on it with him."_

"_Has he turned to the dark side totally? Does Kenobi do the dark master's bidding already? Tell me Tahl, I must know."_

Jinn was terrified for his Jedi friends with him if Obi-Wan was now a darksider. He wanted to know the truth, if Tahl could tell him.

"_Oh Qui please. Please my sweetest Jedi master. I can't say all I want to now, not yet. Later, later, my love."_

She reached out with her right hand and blew the master a kiss. However they never touched. Tahl did not allow it. She drifted back and out of Jinn's vision and abruptly broke off their mental contact with a jolt to the big Jedi's mind. She just disappeared, mentally and physically.

Jinn fell to his knees, exhausted from what had just occurred and groaned softly. He was left there empty, alone, and hanging on to every word his beloved mystical Tahl told him as it was absolute gospel truth. No, Jinn did not question one lie that spewed from Tahl's mouth. If she said it about Kenobi, Jinn believed it to be the truth.**……**

**XOXO**

Thank you for all the feedback. I won't be posting again until next week. I am heading to STAR WARS Celebration III Thursday morning. I will return on Sunday. _Remember midnight tickets for Episode III have already gone on sale! I have mine!_ **T.B.C. **

**ewen**


	15. What is, might not be

Because I have to go out of town and you guys have been so good with feedback I have worked like a "DOG" to get this finished. Excuse any mistakes on this one. I wanted you to have it before I left. Another post will be up Monday evening. **PEACE ewen**

**XOXOX**

"Get rid of him."

There was no directive too big, too small, or too gruesome for the apprentice, Syfo Dyas to respond too when his master requested it. He just wasn't sure what his master just requested.

"Excuse me Master, do you wish Gunray dead. I have no qualms doing it, if that is your desire."

"No, no I don't mean get rid of him like that, not permanently. His death would be traced to us for sure. No, I mean cut him loose. We don't need him and he evidently thinks he is going use our devious and cruel ways to proffer his mine buy outs. He went to Telos and started a riff with the Jedi, thought we would protect him I suppose. No doubt droopy-eared Yoda has already notified Jinn and probably blamed us for Gunray's blunder."

"The nerve of that frog-eyed goof ball. What did he think, he had full reign to do whatever he wanted and use us as his "threat" to insure others sell their mines to him?"

"Oh he didn't exactly identify us on Telos, but the Jedi have already put two and two together and came up with us in Gunray's confidence. No, they want to blame us for the masters' death and they will. Give them a week and the bounty on our head with be enormous. Guarantee it."

"Very well! Fett and I will go over to his office at his mines and discuss a few things with him. I'll have all of this cleared up before this afternoon. Have any set time you plan to launch the Kenobi kidnapping."

Sidious looked at his expensive chrono on his left wrist.

"Yes about two this afternoon. You should have enough time. I will comm you as soon as I plan where **my** Tahl should meet the boy, once there he will be ours."

"And the Jedi, his master in particular?"

"Oh you saw how I had Tahl handle Master Jinn this morning. No, he won't be a problem. He will gladly allow the boy to go anywhere he wants, and all alone. Now go, I will save you a copy of the tape. You will be amused at the look on Kenobi's face when he realizes he's been made a fool of thanks to his master Tahl look alike."

"Are you going to have the clone appear as a blue ghost like you did with his master?"

"No absolutely not. I think it will wrought a great deal of stress from the boy to view his dead master as the clone. She will appear to him as she did when alive."

"Don't forget to save me a tape to watch later. Come on Fett we have things to do."

"Yes and hurry. Maybe you will be back in time to have last meal with me and with you will be Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**XOXOX**

Master Dorrie noticed the detachment in which Jinn went on about his business of the mission. He was disconcerted over the fact there was little else to do on Gunray's home world.

"_Hell, I am not even sure what Master Yoda expects of us now? I can't bring him to justice without the senate approving a confrontation. They won't and I know it. The responsibility for Tahl's death rests between Sidious and Gunray. I am sure of that. What I am not sure of is how much Sidious had to do with the actions on Telos that left three Jedi dead. Yes, Gunray's action prompted the battle but was Sidious part of it? Doesn't sound like it is something to put on his agenda; fight for credits. No, not his **M.O.. SITH, **what does Yoda want from me? I need a break. I need to be rid of Kenobi and take a vacation." _

Jinn, in the very detached way possible went about finding out anything he could from Bruck.

"Padawan Chun, you said they refrained from drugging you a good twenty-four hours before we rescued you."

"Yes?"

"And in that time, did it enter your mind to pay close attention to the voices around you, get a name, something?

"I told you Master Jinn, I got a name. I just can't remember it. Does it matter sir, we know who kidnapped me; the same ones who attacked you and killed Master Tahl. It has to be."

"Yes, but I would have liked to have been able to comm Master Yoda with a little more affirmation of your kidnappers' identity other thanan eighteen year boy's hunch that it was Sidious and Gunray. I don't think Master Yoda and the council will accept that a viable scenario with only your opinion of whom it was to back it up. I need some kind of substantiated proof; a name, a familiar place mentioned, anything like that but not that you **"**assumed**"** it was the dark lord and his power-sucking leech, Gunray. After all, we were only confronted with droids. I did not see a real human with you at the time of your rescue."

Dorrie was hot under the collar.

"Jinni old boy quit badgering my apprentice. I know how you feel about yours but I happen to care for and respect mine. If Bruck said he was unable to glean any more information, then take it as face value. He just couldn't. You know it was his first time at being kidnapped. Horrible… Had to be just horrible experience for him."

Dorrie sent love and comfort through her bond with Bruck. The apprentice looked up pathetically at his master, so much so it turned Jinn's stomach.

Bruck then turned his thoughts to what Jinn really was saying about him. It suddenly occurred to Bruck that Master Jinn in his own back door way was inferring that he was a coward, less than Jedi for not taking in more clues about his attackers or surroundings.

He fired back with his own venomous words. The meaning behind his words to Master Jinn would not be as difficult to decipher as the master's sugary coated inferences about Chun.. He turned his eyes up to meet the stone gaze of Jinn's.

"And you think your apprentice could have done any better?"

"This is not about Obi-Wan or how he would react in the same situation."

"No I suppose not. However, I don't think you would have been any more pleased with him than you are with me. He is the reason I was captured in the first place. I wanted him to help me battle my captors. He opted not too. Never even drew his saber to offer up help, left me to defend myself and of course I couldn't, not alone. That Master Jinn is exactly how I ended up as a captive, thanks solely to your imbecile of an apprentice."

Dorrie was confused. She had gathered details of the padawans' attack from those around and no one mentioned the unsheathing of light sabers. She frantically rifled through what she remembered from those who witnessed the attack. The glowing powerful sabers she reasoned would have stuck in their minds.

_"Bruck is augmenting the truth to in some way minimize his errors. Possibly he feels it is the only way to get the Rottwieler Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn off his back."_

Dorrie had a choice; stop the lies that came from Bruck and jeopardize his apprenticeship or let her apprentice continue. She chose the later. She would not give her apprentice up to Jinn to brow beat even more than he was already doing. She would deal with Chun's lies in private but, _I won't give Jinn more proof of Bruck's ineptness to report him to the council with._

Kenobi had sat silently on the edge of the bed, his subconscious only hearing about half and caring none of what was being said in the small area that paired as the kitchen and dining area.

When he heard his name it brought him out of his thoughts of his dead master and back to the then and there. What he heard when he truly began to listen shocked him before he realized that it really shouldn't, not when it was coming from Chun.

_"It really shouldn't. I know how Bruck is, how capable he lies, and very believable he sounds and looks when he does speak his mistruths. If Master Jinn believes him this time it won't be the first time."_

Obi conjured up mentally the meeting on the ship's dining area when Bruck had told his sob story to Jinn as to how he was always abused and picked on by Obi-Wan in their younger days … Anger and hate for Bruck Chun came to the forefront of Obi-Wan's mind and would not be released into the force as hard as he tried.

_I am tired of releasing my anger into the Force. I am going to let itloose where it belongs, on Bruck Chun's face._

"How dare you lie, you cowardly bag of bantha poodoo. Neither of us drew our sabers, we didn't have time. Maybe Master Starworth lets you get away with anything you do and say but I don't plan too. Youi Padawan Chun are a **LIAR.**"

Obi-Wan rose from the bed, intent on reaching Bruck and stomping the day-lights out of him. Dorrie intercepted the apprentice with one arm and the use of the force to aid her holding him in place. Jinn stopped in front of Bruck protectively.

By now Kenobi was full of rage. Unfettered rage that had built from the beginning of his disagreements with Chun as initiates. To his surprise, his feelings of crazed fury against Bruck Chun had laid in his subconscious and smoldered like embers in a slowly dying fire they were rekindled. Bruck spewing lies on Kenobi renewed his hatred for the other apprentice and threw Obi into a desire to do bodily harm.

"_Too far this time Chun."_

Obi-Wan used a touch of the force to aid him in getting Dorrie off him. He used too much and shoved the master all the way across the room into the far wall. She fell with a thud upon hitting the wall, out cold.

Bruck was too terrified to get up and defend his master. He cowered behind Jinn but not for long. Qui-Gon made two large steps to where Obi-Wan stood. He reached out in a blind maniacal rage of his own and grasped the apprentice's throat. The choke hold rendered his apprentice unable to breath.

In his mind was Tahl prodding him begging;

"_Don't let go of him. I told you he is tainted by the dark side. The boy wants you all dead. He's proven that by his attack on my friend Dorrie. **Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan attacked a Jedi master**, tried to kill her. He plans to harm poor Chun. Do it Qui-Gon. You as head master of this mission have a sworn oath to protect the other Jedi with you. You have to **do it **for the safety of the Jedi with you"_

There was no question in Jinn's mind what Tahl referred to by **"do it". **She wanted him to not release Obi-Wan's throat until he had stopped breathing.

Had the choking apprentice known that his beloved master was in Jinn's mind he would have been astounded. For at that very moment in Obi-Wan Kenobi's mind, goading him to draw and use his saber on his new master was none other than his **beloved Master Tahl ……..**

**XOXO**

**For those who wanted another post before I left, here it is. There is an old saying. _"Be Careful What You Wish For."_ Yes, a doozy of a cliffie. Hopefully a post on Monday!**

**NowCelebration III bound. Hope to see Lucas. He plans to be there.**

**T.B.C.**

**ewen**


	16. Walking On Broken Glass!

Bruck Chun rushed to his master's side. He didn't know which he feared more; that Jinn would release Obi-Wan on him or that he was in the middle of watching a Jedi master kill his own apprentice. He had never in his life witnessed such a display.

Starworth felt about the same way as her apprentice did. She remained loyal to Bruck but she felt guilty that it was due to her apprentice's words that had set Master Jinn off.

"_That and the fact the Obi-Wan nearly broke my neck when he shoved me. What in the grace of the force is going on?" _

She rushed Jinn and attempted but failed to pull his hand from Obi-Wan's neck.

"Qui, your padawan is going to die. He can't breathe."

Obi-Wan had already eased his knuckle white grip on Jinn's hand. He first attempted to pull the bigger hand from his neck but with each passing minute his thinking became unclear, cloudy, until it became a mass of jumbled confusion of thoughts in his mind; not coherent at all.. Lack of oxygen had a way of distorting one's sense of reasoning and if Qui-Gon did not release the iron grasp on the boy's windpipe it would also have a way of killing from the inability to breathe.

Master Jinn heard nothing that was real around him. He didn't hear Obi-Wan's attempt to form words begging him to stop, he didn't hear the gurgling sound that came from his apprentice just before it abruptly abated, along with his struggle to fight off the Jedi master. He also didn't hear Dorrie shouting to him not to kill Obi-Wan, with obscenities peppered through her pleas.

No, all the master "heard" came not from his surroundings through his sense of hearing but from his mind by way of Jedi mind speech with his beloved Tahl telling him to continue his vicious unwavering assault on the youth, Kenobi. They were coupled with mind thoughts she'd planted there that Obi-Wan intended to harm the Jedi on the mission under Qui-Gon's responsibility.

Nothing the big Jedi master did made sense. Although his gray matter was reeling with confused thoughts because of oxygen deprivation, Kenobi had enough wits about him to know his master's thoughts were no clearer than his. If they were, the teen rationalized Jinn's attempt at murdering him would not be happening right now.

Obi-Wan's used the only thing he had left, his big pathetic, pleading, and pastel blue eyes to gaze groggily up into the fiery-filled eyes of his master in one last but failed attempt to beg for his life.

Jinn' gaze reflected no remorse or compassion for the apprentice who had slowly sunk down on one knee as the calloused mighty hand of Qui-Gon Jinn's bit into his delicate pale skin around his neck and squeezed the very life from him.

The padawan's real problem came a few minutes after he failed to elicit any sympathy or reaction from his seemingly insane master as he tried to communicate with just the fear in his eyes. He began to feel himself losing consciousness and with it went his will and strength to fight the larger and much stronger master. Instead he gave himself over to the force to do what was destined to be.

**XOXO Back in a council meeting on Coruscant XOXO**

The council masters met again to decide what should be done concerning Jinn's mission and the dead masters on Telos. Nothing had been agreed upon with the same masters' dissensions being voiced at this council meeting just as the day before in their previous and unresolved meeting.

Anyone around Master Yoda would have assumed he was deep in contemplating each master's opinion, but that was far from the case. The little Jedi, former master to Qui-Gon Jinn battled an entire onslaught of demons in his mind and the mind of his former apprentice which he had just connected with. It actually pained the little master's being to have the thin filament of a training bond he had with Jinn attacked.

The attack against he and Jinn's dormant bond is the reason he opened it up again, in hopes it would stop it from being ripped right out of Qui-Gon's mind by the attacker, which in Yoda's mind had shown very clear, its identity, Master Tahl. He collapsed in the middle of the council meeting from that mental clash of bonds which should by all accounts have been long since forgotten in Qui-Gon's mind...

Luckily, Yoda's unconsciousness came **after** he had time to send one last warning to his former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Suddenly something shot startlingly through his mind and jolted the Jedi master Jinn back to reality. Barely a croaked whisper, another's voice in his head but it was not his apprentice's muffled entreaty which had long since ceased, nor was it the overpowering take over of his mind by Tahl.

"**_PADAWAN NO! STOP NOW YOU WILL. Wrong it is. Deceived you have been. Blame the wrong one you do for that deceit.". _**It was his former master, Yoda that petitioned his attention through his mind, just as clearly as if he were there.

That mental command from the one person Jinn had been trained through all his young years to obey broke the spell the evil Tahl had over him.

Master Jinn stared down at the horrific sight before him; his apprentice balanced on one knee in a lifeless stupor, a tinge of blue encompassing his lips, his right hand entangled in Qui's dred locks, a lame attempt to pull the larger Jedi from him. Qui-Gon's dulled unfocused gaze stopped and focused on Obi-Wan's Kenobi's smaller hand clasped to his with their fingers intertwined, again a result Obi-Wan's, useless effort to free himself of the iron jaws grip from his airway.

The one quick glance at the spectacle of the nearly unconscious apprentice sickened him body and soul. The damage done to his apprentice by Jinn's unexplainable wrath had been near-fatal, yet he seemed unwilling to totally pull his hand away. However, he did notice the pinkness around the boy's lips that told him Obi-Wan again was receiving air and with it a chance to survive. The tightness on Obi-Wan's throat eased a bit, but just a bit.

Jinn used the force on himself to remove his right hand totally from the boy's neck and watched as Obi-Wan fell completely to the ground, his body trembled, jerked twice, then became rigid as if dead.

Jinn shook his head to clear his thoughts. He battled his own memory to remember what brought all this on, but he failed to retrieve the reason for his actions in all the jumbled thoughts and remnants of mind speech still floating in there.

Remorse pulled at him when he realized it was he who created the physical stress on the boy, his own apprentice.

No sooner had Jinn began to think he could get matters under control, both inside his mind and around him with the injury of his apprentice than he felt an onslaught of anger so powerful it sent shearing pains through his head.

Yoda and Tahl seemed content to use his brain as their own mental battleground, each trying to keep their small left-over bond with Qui-Gon, the stronger bond.

The blue ghost Tahl, with Sidious masterminding every thing she did attempted to throw Master Yoda out of Jinn's mind. "Throw" might have been an underestimation for the description of the clone's attack on the dwarf-like troll of a Jedi and Master Jinn's once very strong training bond. The tendrils of that usually dormant training bond between master and apprentice, Yoda and Qui was there by just a minute filament that allowed them some mental communication when absolutely necessary.

Jinn felt the violent turmoil, between his former master's and his present beloved Tahl's ever stronger bond as they fought to position their mind thoughts forefront in Jinn's reasoning.

Without seeing only knowing, Qui-Gon witnessed in his mind as clearly as if he it was being played out before him, the tumultuous wrestling of wills of one Jedi pitted against another and it was all happening in his head. For the life of him Qui-Gon could not disconcert why this eruptive competitive battle between Tahl and Yoda was even happening.

Shouldn't they both want what was best for him? But what exactly was **"that"? **Yoda prodded the thought in Jinn's head to release and desist what he was doing while Tahl begged him to continue.

He immediately upon coming to his senses knelt down to aid his apprentice who no longer struggled to breathe but had passed out.

It took only a touch of the force of healing for Obi-Wan to gain his breathing though still erratic. Jinn had to use most of his force blessed powers to keep the battle in his head between Tahl and Yoda at bay.

As soon as Obi-Wan was conscious enough to see who was knelt down over him, he felt the panicked concern of his former master in his mind as their bond flared to life again. She had been mysteriously absent when he battled Jinn to stay alive. Obi knew that because more than once through their bond he had called and she refused to answer. Little did he know Tahl was in Jinn's mind encouraging him to kill her former apprentice.

Jinn faltered a moment and let go of his hold on Obi-Wan. He had just felt Tahl's abrupt withdrawal from his mind leaving only a worn out Yoda, exhausted confused, and weak in Master Jinn's mind.

"_Obi, run…. now is your time. He plans to kill you. I know I have been in his mind. Run and I will meet you later. Hurry my beloved apprentice."_

Obi-Wan needed no more encouragement. He hopped up from the ground and took off running. Master Starworth started to follow but Jinn grabbed her by the arm.

"No, give him some time. There is something strange going on and I have to get to the bottom of this. The only reason my apprentice is still alive now to escape is a warning I received."

Dorrie looked up at Jinn and thought she understood.

"Oh thank goodness, the force sent you a warning and you stopped your assault of Obi-Wan, right?"

"No, the warning came from a much more reliable source than the force."

Dorrie couldn't imagine who could give a warning to Jinn that he would trust more than the force.

"More reliable than the force? Just where did this miraculous warning come from if not from the force?"

"My former Master, Yoda."

" But Qui-Gon, will Obi-Wan be safe out there alone?"

"Until I figure out what is going on in my mind, **yes**, he is safe. Far safer than he would be if he remained here with me**..."**

**T.B.C.**

**XOXOXOXO**

Thanx for being so patient and waiting for a post. I had an O.K. time at Celebration III. I did get in to see Lucas but stood in storms, rain, wind, and freezing cold all night to do it. Just glad to be home.** P.K**. don't you say anything about my little trip. That is all you do, take vacations. Also I have to a say **hi **to **Cynical21.** She is like one of my all time favorite writers and I value just her saying she is reading this story. And in answer to her question **yes** all will be resolved!

The rest of you, I appreciate your feedback very much. I will address all of you next time. Wanted to get this off to ya before I went back to dreaded work tomorrow!

**ewen**


	17. The X FACTOR Avails Himself

**A. NuEvil**- Cool name! **KEEP **reading and feedback when you can! Don't feel bad about not having a training bond with you daughter. Evidently it's not working too well for Obi-Wan and he has one..**no make that two!**

**PadawanKitara **-Spare me your complaints. You live to vacation. Thanx for coming here and reading my stories.

**Amaroqwolf**- Hi! Thank You for the compliment! Please continue to read and feedback when you have time!

**Tonja Lehr**- Twisted? You may think this part of the story is straight starting with the new character at the end of this one! Now read on and see who it is.

**Jkay****- **Yes, I do think you are right, Qui-Gon is beginning to figure things out but when will Obi-Wan, when it is to late? If I know how I write these stories _and I do! _The answer is a resounding **YES! lol**

**-CYNICAL21**- you are going to see Ewan in London in "Guys and Dolls" with him as Guy Masterson? **LUCKY DOG YOU! **Too rich for my purse. Closest I ever got to him was a signed signature from eBay.. It hangs by my computer at home. Will expect details upon your return! Have a safe and fun trip !

**Geri K**- Hi old friend from Jedi council. Glad you are still with me on this one.

**wishitwould**- Another friend from Jedi council like **P.K**. and **Geri K. **You know me well enough to know how I love cliffies! Refresh my memory in an email. Just how did you come with the name you use here!

**JO**-Yes, I thought it would be good to use Jinn's mind as a battle ground. After all, he never uses it for anything productive very often anyway**! LOL**

**Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo****- **Too weird for ya! Don't blame me! Lucas came up with mind speech even with ghosts. I just elaborated on it that's all. Please keep reading!

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi**- Don't be so sure I was lucky to go to Celebration III. Yes, I did see Lucas after an all night wait in line. However, most of my time was spent in line to see something or other or to get an autograph.

If I have missed anyone, forgive me. **NOW FINALLY, **on to the new chapter. As I alluded too earlier new character at the end of this chapter and the plot thickens or to borrow from a reader, **Tonja Lehr,** it becomes even more twisted.- **ewen.**

**XOXOXO**

Master Windu gathered all the self control he could. His several endeavors to revive Master Yoda failed. Mace was mulish enough of a Jedi to want to release his fear and tension not into the force but with something more definitive. For instance, an uncontrolled primal shout right about now to relieve the tension the little master created on him would have worked better right about now. His body was a bundle of tensed muscles and frazzled nerve endings. He couldn't fathom what was wrong with one of his most favored friends in the Jedi order.

Finally the droopy little eye-lids that were attached to the green and wrinkled face of the most revered master, head master to the council, Yoda lifted. And with them some of Mace's concern for him fell by the wayside. However, he still had his reservations about what had just transpired on the council chamber floor with Master Yoda splayed there in the most undignified position.

"**Jeez, **Master Yoda you gave me such a scare. What is wrong? I used my healing powers to revive you from your unconscious state. Nevertheless, should I get someone with more authority and understanding of the infirmed? Do you need a healer perhaps? "

"Trust in the force you should haveToo** young** to be **one with it** I am Terrible experience I had, my subconscious had its own battle in my former padawan's mind. Recover I begin to do. Rest a moment on this comfortable hard tiled floor I also will."

Sarcasm had not been in Yoda's repertoire of phrases and it shocked Mace to hear him use sarcasm to offset Mace's concern for him.

Now Mace thought at first the other master was delirious. Engaged in mental battle in Jinn's mind while he was on another planet, didn't sound like a plausible scenario for Yoda to be doing and thus Mace did not at first believe what Yoda said to be truth. Not that he lied, that he hallucinated it; conjured up in a mind filled with delirious thoughts because of the unusual scary seizure Yoda had just gone through. And with just who was he doing battle with, certainly not his former apprentice. _Those two have a bond as tight as a virgin's "hoo-ha". _

"_NO, Yoda could not have been in an argument with Qui-Gon. What am I doing? I am actually thinking of who he is fighting with instead of realizing this absurd tale he is spewing happened Master Yoda's mind and nothing more!_

_  
_"Yes, yes I understand. Now just calm down Master and all will be well."

Yoda saw through Mace's words, knew them instantly as a placating ruse to in Master Windu's mindset keep Yoda calm.

"Humor me you must not. Know of what I speak I do. Tahl it was, but of Tahl's personality and kind soul this Tahl in Jinn's head possessed none of. Different, quite different she was. Tainted by the dark side if quick snap judgment of her I must make."

Now Mace was sure Master Yoda had suffered some affliction of the aged. Beginning stages of Alzheimer maybe but did that come on with some fit and unconsciousness? No, the ebony creamed skinned Jedi didn't think so. Maybe just maybe a stroke, some vascular mishap caused by pressure in Yoda's head.

"_Yes that is it. This is the first warning to the rest of us that the little troll has finally come to the time in his life when he must slow down, ease his work load, and allow the rest of us more responsibility. Though I don't think he suffered any affliction such as high blood pressure before. The strain of this meeting and those like it; the futility of not getting the masters to see things his way. Combined with what is surely undulated anxiousness for his former and most loved apprentice Qui-Gon has taken a toll on his overall heath and stamina; possibly an irreversible one. Yes must have just blown an artery in his head with the fettered trepidation he must have been controlling."_

Mace broke his thoughts when he felt the red hot glare of Yoda's fixated on his face, a none too pleasant glare, no thankfulness in those eyes, only hard core unabashed discord because he was sorely misunderstood by the other master, Mace who administrated over him, a healing balm of the force.

"Crazy I am not, ill I am also not. **Wrong with you something there is **if believe you do of what I speak is the not the truth."

Yoda's glare followed from Mace's eyes to his own shoulder. Mace's long elegant fingeredhand still rested there on the downed master, but had stopped the healing force being sent through that hand to the little green head master.

Yoda shook his upper body violently to break their physical connection; so much so Mace at first feared Yoda was going into another attack, possibly a seizure or toxic force shock which sometimes happened, in the elderly unable to control their force abilities any longer.

"Question my reasoning or humor me one more time you do, use the force on you I will and pleasant it**willnot**be. Ready a ship I did say and know perfectly you do of what I said. Now follow orders you will. Still master over you I am."

"Then if you are going somewhere I am going with you."

"Babysitter I don't need. Your help, if offered up, yes I could use. Come with me you will. Back up on my mission you can be."

The grumpiness hadn't totally left Yoda's voice but some of his mirth had slowly returned and Mace couldn't help but notice the old familiar twinkle in Yoda's eyes.

Mace did not give Yoda a chance to object. He didn't even glance back as he raised himself from his bended position and rushed to carry out the ridiculous order; that no matter how odd it sounded, would be followed. Why… because Yoda directed it and Mace was not about to countermand anything Yoda directed him to do. Not yet at least because the little green troll was still in the helm of the Jedi order with Mace loyally doing his bidding.

**XOXO **

Obi ran blindly not knowing where he should go. His former master Tahl had not said where to go, but to just go. He felt so threatened by his new master Obi heeded the command without thought of direction. Now though the further he got away and with the realization Qui-Gon did not follow, fear filled his head.

"_Master Tahl were should I go? How far do I have to be from that mad man who doubled as my teacher and master, to find sanction and safety?"_

No answer. That had been the most flustering part of finding out his former master had become a blue ghost. She'd told Obi she would know where he was and was always with him, but when he needed her and called to her, she never answered.

"_Just like while I was in battle for my very life against my own master. I called, she did not come. Shouldn't she have wanted to help me then? It was by the grace of the force that I lived. Didn't Tahl see how abusive Master Jinn was to me then? Why, why didn't she direct me then and not after I had been freed."_

_**XOXO **_

Sidious could not believe the immense pleasure being derived from the battle between Jinn and Kenobi. He also could not accept as true how easy it was to manipulate one of the most astute and powerful masters in the Jedi order, Qui-Gon Jinn. Now though he suspected Jinn had come to his senses due in part to his former master Yoda interference through their bond.

"_Yes, now I have only the apprentice to play with. Though his first meeting with MY Tahl should bring me much pleasure I won't be totally satisfied until Syfo Dyas delivers the boy to me. Now I think I should continue with my little mind manipulation and have Tahl finally meet with her apprentice. I am sure she will be able to keep him in one place long enough for me to summon Dyas and Fett to retrieve him."_

_**XOXO **_

Obi-Wan thought he had found himself a safe place tucked back between two large factories. He made a makeshift home by placing large pieces torn from the corrugated boxes extracted from two large dumpsters that now doubled as walls to his new abode.Obi-Wan used thetwo large cardboard pieces as the other two walls forhis makeshift home.

He hunkered down to keep the cold air from biting through his Jedi robe and causing him to shake more than his last confrontation with his master had. Darkness was quickly descending on the planet and he hoped his former master would have come before the setting sun disappeared.

If he were to admit it to himself he would have admitted a slight uneasiness at thethought of a rendevous with the ghost of his master, though he did not fear her as a person He reasoned itwould somehow be a horrifying occurrence best experienced in the daylight if possible. In spite of who the blue hued essence was, weren't ghostly meetings, any ghostly meetings scarier in the dark?

"_I am being stupid. I have nothing to fear from my master, ghost or otherwise. She would never intentionally harm me, not like that ogre Jinn."_

Obi-Wan fleet safer in the four walls he had put together to protect himself form night and chilled winds. He was exceedingly glad he was hidden crouched down and hidden when he heard a rustling noise just on the other side of one Dumpster wall of his hiding place.

His mind eased with a gentle touch he knew as his former master's evoking their training bond for some sort of communication. One corrugated wall fell away as if dislodged or whipped away from its position by the wind, but yet it was not the wind. There before him stood Tahl. No not a blue encased spectral as he imagined she would come as but as Tahl his former master; her beauty ever present as the day she'd left him at the temple.

Their communication no longer needed the bond. They could speak face to face.

"Master you are here. You really did come as you said."

Did you doubt me my Apprentice? Did I not say I would find you and..Yes Obi-Wan I am here and with me you will remain **forever………."**

_**XOXO**_

His comm buzzed loudly and jerked the dark master's attention to what was going on with His Tahl and Kenobi on the screen in front of him.

"Yes what is it?"

Sidious was angry at being drawn away from his amusement. Now he had to split his concentration between the comm and the view screen. His voice showed that anger. The caller on the other end of the comm was not intimated by the barking question.

"Sir Sidious, I have an offer for you, a business proposition of sorts."

"How did you know how to contact me? And another thing to whom am I speaking with? How can I even consider doing business with you if I don't know who I am doing it with and what business it is?"

It doesn't matter how I came about being able to contact you. The most important thing is that I can help you rid yourself of that parasite Gunray…Interested or not?"

Something told the dark master this voice on the other end might have some very helpful insight on his problem, Gunray. After all the unknown caller had managed to locate and contact him, the dark lord, which in itself ws no small feat accomplished; done only by the most experienced and knowledgeable being of the dark sider Sidious, or just plain brilliance of the mysterious caller, who must in some way be gifted with the force to know so much.

While the voice carried no familiarity to it, a certain awareness, a conjured up recollection of a failed dark Jedi instantly and unexplainably came to Sidious' mind. Then he zeroed in on what happened at the temple Coruscant some three or four years ago. A betrayal of a master by his apprentice, Jinn's former apprentice, the one tainted by wickedness but not by the dark side Sidious powered; by just plain malicious malevolence itself. He held a certain respect for this dark Jedi he'd never met, if indeed it was who spoke from the other end of the comm as he was beginning to suspect.

Sidious also had to keep constant eye on what was going on between "his" Tahl and the very distressed Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, the conversation with the one on the other end of the comm also held a certain interest for him. He refused to permit himself to lose visual contact with "his" Tahl and Obi-Wan but he also would not let the verbal contact with the stranger be broken.

"_Now why can't I remember this one's name? Maybe because I am trying to juggle this damn comm and the viewer screen at the same time; listen to two conversations while attempting to bring this failed Jedi's name to mind. " _

"Well now, I might be interested in what you have to say. Maybe I could **use **you."

Silence between the two was interrupted by indignant offended voice that thundered from the other end of the comm.

"I. Did. Not. Offer. Myself. Up. To. Be. **Used. **Others have tried to **use **me but failed. I never allow myself to be maneuvered, to be "used**"** for anyone's purposes. I make a proposition to you to except or turn down, your decision to make."

**Ah………. **Sidious liked this dark Jedi already, if he be him and he hadn't even met him. Stood up the dark lord with such regality and stealth it impressed Sidious; a feat to be admired.

"Before I hear just how you plan to help me, I would like to know with whom I am speaking? Just who makes a proposal for me to consider? And why if I may ask another question do you render so much concern for my plight….. Oh and where are you?"

"Telos, I am located on Telos, my home world, to answer your last question first. I am the owner of most the quartz mines there, give or take a couple of the smaller ones. The answers to the rest of your "quiz", I think can wait.. Wait until you decide you wish my help, and then all will be answered. I myself am not without a few questions of my own for you, Darth Sidious."

"And you say no other answers for my questions. Will you not tell me your name at least?"

Darth Sidious very much wanted his suspicions of the caller's identity to be verified before he went any further with the conversation.

"Oh excuse me allow me to formally introduce myself. De'Crion………..Xanatos De'Crion……. expatriate of the **"**Guardians of Peace**"**, yes a former Jedi , but not so dumb as the rest of them, at your service should you wish and need it**……………………..**."

**T.B.C.**

**ewen**


	18. Yoda And Mace Use Humor To Lighten Thei...

The next chapter is finished and waiting. I will know by your feedback that you have caught up and I will zip the next section to you.

It deals primarily with Xani and Obi-Wan's first meeting. You may be surprised at Xanatos' reaction to Kenobi just as Sidious was.

**XOXOX**

"You doubt what you see before you? You question my very existence, too unorthodox to believe I am real? Oh Padawan mine what am I to do with you?"

Obi-Wan had begun to think he would never see his adored first master, Tahl. Now, now the time was at hand. She was there. All his worry and fear of his present master, Qui-Gon Jinn fell by the wayside with the knowledge he thought he had, that Tahl would never allow anyone to bring him harm; not with her right beside him once more.

A laugh, as horrendously macabre as the dark side itself tore from the Tahl before him but Obi-Wan failed to hear it. His sense of sight was the most prominent and his vision honed in on the one person he thought never to gaze upon again.

Before Tahl revealed herself to him, Obi-Wan thought if he should be blessed to see her again she would come in the form of the notorious rumored blue ghost figure, not the as the embodied master who died. He knew full well she died.Obi-Wan heard of her demise as witnessed by his new master and watched her body burn; with it the return of her soul to the force.

The bitterly cold air which now came in his makeshift home from the pulled away wall by Tahl was not the reason the boy stood and shook. He was in shock and absolute awe of what or who stood in front of him; a living breathing and appeared to be in the flesh Tahl; not adorned with the blue hued mystical mantle that Jedi rumored returned from the force came back as.

Obi-Wan reached out to touch his master Tahl when he noticed the weird sinister smirk on her face. She was no more than vaguely like **his **Tahl in appearance after all. That was all the time allotted him to reason why his master seemed so unlike herself.

A loud crashing sound of the corrugated wall behind him being ripped away caused him to want to turn his attention to the rear of him. Padawan Kenobi didn't have time to look and find out what caused the earsplitting noise. He only felt the brutual jab of a hydro spray being plunged sadistically through his tender skin, between his neck and his shoulder; through muscle, all the way painfully to the apprentice's collar bone.

His eyes fluttered once and he saw his former master, a most cruel and deviously looking Tahl smiling heartlessly down at him before finally and gratefully blessed oblivion claimed the teen.

**XOXO Jinn, Dorrie, and cowardly Bruck XOXOX**

Two days of non-stop searching for Jinn's apprentice had put everyone on edge. Their nerves along with their stamina had beenpushed to beyond reasonable expectancy, even for the most powerful of Jedi.

Master Starworth, in Qui-Gon's opinion had been too silent on the matter of his lost apprentice. Normally he would have expected her to be down his throat for what happened between him and Obi, especially with how cruelly he had been to the mere child in Dorrie's eyes. He himself felt guilt over that but Dorrie remained silent, too silent. The condemnation Jinn was sure would come did not. After two days of searching, Qui-Gon began to think maybe there was a reason for Dorrie's silence. He decided the best way to find out, was to ask.

When they finally found a resting place along with something to eat, Qui-Gon began his interrogation of Master Starworth, with a nervous Bruck Chun watching.

"Do you know something I don't about my apprentice?"

Dorrie couldn't think fast enough for Qui-Gon not to notice her hesitation. She stammered out a one word reply.

**"No .." **

When Qui-Gon did not reflect any suspicions over her wavering one word answer, she attempted to cover over her nervousness laced through her reply with a more believable answer.

"I mean no of course not. How could I? I only know what Bruck related to us of the incidence and kidnapping."

Jinn brushed his unkempt and disheveled dreds from his face and nodded his head.

"Good, very good for I would hate to think you are keeping something from me at a time like this, with my apprentice lost."

"Like you care all that much for Obi-Wan's disappearance or for the youngling's overall well-being.. Besides we don't know if Obi-Wan is "gone" by happenchance, choice, or something more dastardly like his capture by those who kidnapped Bruck."

Dorrie hadn't meant to sound so callous but pent-up-out-of-control guilt had away of doing strange things to people and right now Dorrie carried more guilt for Obi's disappearance than Jinn or her apprentice, Bruck Chun knew about.

Bruck was oblivious to the fact that his master knew he lied on Obi, knew the basic truth of what happened when he was kidnapped, and knew enough to piece together the real truth; Bruck was bold face liar.

"We will find him."

Jinn's brow creased deeper with concern.

"I hope so. It has been over forty-eight hours and not a trace of him."

"He has to be here on this planet somewhere. Have you felt him?"

Now it was Jinn's turn to be evasive. His stuttered started before he finally replied to the worried Dorrie

"Well you see… Yes he is still on this planet… I think. What made you say that, to place more doubt in my mind?"

"Qui-Gon let me turn your question to me back to you. Is there something you are not telling me about your apprentice? Have you felt him through your training bond? I know it is weak at best but there should be a flicker of existence once in awhile."

"Don't you think I know that? That is what brings me concern. There is not hint of the bond we share. Shared and…and.."

"What Jinni old boy now it is you who should be suspected of holding back something. What is it?"

"I can't feel him. The hell with the small tendril of our training bond that has always been elusive. I can not feel the boy through the force by his signature, the imprint always present in a Jedi blessed with the force as he is.. The feeling I have is a mirror of what I felt when death tore Tahl's love bond from me. "  
**  
"Nothing?"**

It alarmed Dorrie to hear Jinn explain his concern for Kenobi's bond and evidently absent force signature.**  
**  
Jedi should be prepared for anything. Dorrie was definitely not prepared for Jinn's confession about the dormancy of the bond with Obi-Wan.

"No nothing. Not long after he disappeared our bond did the same. It ceased to exist in my head like it had been broken or tampered with in some way."

Jinn hadn't told the other master about the blow by blow battle that was carried out in his head between their shared dead friend Tahl and his master Yoda, and didn't intend to either.

"Dead. Oh Qui can that be true, Obi-Wan dead?"

Dorrie melodramatically gripped Jinn's forearm so hard her nails dug in his tough tanned skin.

Qui-Gon did not answer her right away. He just stood there and observed the scene they had created; Dorrie latched soundly to his arm with a questioning glare directed right at him. Bruck in pained misery at the chance of the truth about his lies being revealed, continued to take in the two master's conversation. Jinn desperately attempted to think of what to say or do next that would placate Starworth enough for her to release her death grip on him.

"Is Obi-Wan dead. Is that what you think?"

"No, I don't think he is dead. I think Obi-Wan is in much more cataclysmic dilemma than passing into the hands of the force……."

In his meditation before they continued on their search, something flickered within Jinn's head again. A familiar yet ominous and dreaded touch to his mind; a nearly eerie connection that came just as mysteriously as it left. He first thought a return confrontation with Tahl was just about to occur, but no. This slight stirring of a bond was only fleeting but Jinn knew it was deeper than Tahl's former bond with him and so too did that leave Obi-Wan out of the choices he had as to who it could be… Gone as quickly as it came and with itsjolting withdrawal from his mind so did his concern for it. Obi-Wan's disappearance weighed too heavily in his thoughts to worry about anything else.

**XO Yoda and Mace headed to rescue Jinn but from what? XO **

Mace regretted even getting into a conversation with Yoda especially in the foul mood he was still in. However he made the dreaded mistake of asking questions, questions Yoda vehemently opposed answering.

"Conscious of more than just my surroundings I am. If attuned to the force more vigilantly you were, aware of things foreseen you would be. Did not get to be 800 years plus by living in the immediate present. Look to the force to aid and guide me more astutely than you or most Jedi. Head Jedi that makes me and not you. Fly the ship you should, and leave me to think these pressing matters through."

"Forgive me Master Yoda could you walk me through this again? Just why are we going to meet up with Qui-Gon and the other Jedi?"

"Lost your hearing have you or just misplaced you ability to understand the simplest of phrases formed in the most comprehensible way I can think of, have you? Jinn is where the problem originates from I suspect. Problem begins and ends with Jinn and Starworth. If it does then be there I also plan to be. Make sure I do what happened to the last group of Jedi masters on Telos happens not to my apprentice and the others with him on Gunray's home world."

Mace was not convinced that Yoda still was not in some way delusional, a suspicion he certainly did not plan to voice to Yoda. He wouldn't admit it but yes he came on this mission with Yoda to protect him but more than that. He humored Yoda's whim. A whim that if the council got wind might gettry them both ex-communicated from the Jedi order.

"O.K now you have lost me again."

"Maybe better you not ask question if understand the answer you can not. Pilot the ship you should. Can do that without confusion in that head of yours, can you not?"

Yoda was indeed in a sour mood and most of the verbal part of his grumpiness was being directed to the only other being on the ship, Mace Windu.

"Master Yoda, there is no reason to take your apprehension for Qui-Gon and the others with him out on me. Have you foreseen something that tells you that danger you allude too is centralized around Qui-Gon? Yes, yes I know about the other masters' death on Telos. No need to refresh my memory on that. But as of yet we have no reason to believe Jinn is in the kind of offensive as the masters were on Telos. We haven't even found out why the masters on Telos were ambushed and mercilessly slaughtered, let alone suspect the same is in the realm of possibility for Jinn. We have nothing to make us suspect his well-being and mission is jeopardized or compromised as was the masters' on Telos."

"Know it I do."

Yoda's voice settled down to be a little less coarse, but words spoken wereno less condescending.

"Question me further you wish or concentrate on the meteor in front of us you intend to do. Veer your course by eight furlongs to the east and three furlongs higher up you should if wish it to avoid the meteor we are on collison course with."

Mace looked down at the radar screen in front of him with the tiny little red bleep flickering warningly. Sure enough there was a large meteor that showed as the red dot on the radar.

With the meteor's immense size, if they crashed head-on it could very well knock them out of orbit and send them uncontrolibly whirling into one of the many unexplored black holes that were scattered through this section of deep space.

Yoda hung his head and formed the tiniest of smiles on his face before he pulled his cloaked head back up and stared stone faced at Mace.

"Question now me of knowing what I do. Just saved you and I from sure death, I did. Now question me again about this mission you should not."

Yoda shook his little gnarled gimer stick at Mace threateningly but also humorously.

"Or feel the wrath of this little stick you will. On one knee or both, my preference not yours it will be."

"Just one more thing?

Yoda rolled his little bug eyes.

"And that is what?"

"How do you plan to justify to Qui-Gon your rush to protect him, a grown man not your apprentice any longer."

"Justify to my **padawan **I will not. Question me he won't dare. Unlike a council master I know that at this moment sits too close to me he does."

Yoda closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Mace knew it was his way of letting him know that their conversation had come to a definite end with no more questions from Mace being answered.

**T.B.C.**

**ewen**


	19. Xani, A Mistake In The Making

Again I am sorry for not answering each feedback. I noticed a couple of new readers. Thank You and I mean that sincerely. I have been fooling with this chapter, **_which I wanted to be special, let me know_** and it seems I have neglected my class work. I have three stories to read and evaluate, you know choose minor, major characters, then give my summation of each individual story.. All that has to be done Tuesday, late afternoon, after work. **That** my friends will take some **doing** so I am off to **do** it. Read this, let me know what you thought about Xani's develoing character,and hopefully a new chapter will be up by Thurs, or sooner**. ewen**

**XOX At the dark lord's dwelling XOX**

"You certainly didn't waste any time getting here. Two days; almost miracle record speed from Telos."

"Well like I said my mission is two-fold, it doesn't just benefit you but me as well. I don't' want Gunray on Telos stirring up trouble. I have already heard about that fiasco he created with the Jedi."

"Yes I know about that. I thought I might get the credit or blame for it."

"Well I am sure if you are not seen as the provocateur of the Jedi massacre on my home world, I will be. That is why I am here instead of at home where I prefer. I rarely leave anymore. Can't trust the Jedi not to drum up some bogus charges against me and I would wind up incarcerated for something. I am safer on my own turf."

"Speaking of Jedi, I have one I want you to meet."

Xani sucked in a deep breathe and held it before he finally gasped it out in surprise.

"Oh shit you are not messing with them as well. Had I known that I might not have come? I try to steer clear of all Jedi."

"This one might hold a certain interest for you. Apprentice Dyas bring the boy out."

"**Boy**, a youngling now I know I don't want involved. I am not keen on interfering with Yoda's younglings."

"He is not under Yoda. This one has his own master. He is a padawan not an initiate."

"No matter to that meddlesome little gnome, Yoda. Until they are knighted, he considers all younglings **HIS."**

"Still I think this one will produce a certain interest for you."

Sidious turned his hood-covered head and watched Kenobi be led in, still groggy and force hampered by the drugs used on him.

"Ah.. Here he is now."

"Allow me to introduce you to Obi-Wan Kenobi, new apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn, future apprentice to me, his even newer master."

Sidious had begun to believe there was nothing he could say to the young man before him that could render him speechless of his curt and self confident replies like the ones De'Crion had for him the first time they spoke. However, with the mention of his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn Sidious accomplished it.

Xanatos angrily began to walk away, out the door he had only minutes earlier entered. He threw his hands up in disgust and turned to face Sidious once more..

"**You fool!"**

Dyas released his grip on Kenobi and let Fett continue to tether the boy up in place with just one arm; lopsided and drooping down was his other half of his body. He then drew his double edged red saber lightening fast upon freeing his hands and would have used it, intended to kill Xanatos for his disrespectful remarks to his master.

Sidious threw his hand out to stop Syfo Dyas as he advanced toward De'Crion. Xanatos stood still. Fear had never been in his vocabulary. Sidious watched with growing interest Xani's cavalier reaction. The dark lord had been aware of the failed Jedi's own hand hovering cautiously over his own saber; Sidious supposed a left over souvenir of the Jedi no doubt provided unwillingly or unknowingly.

"_The man has balls, gotta give him credit for that. His insolence might one day kill him but he is a brave one. Can't teach that at least the Jedi can't, that comes from good genes. This Xanatos might work well with me. Certainly could help me with a possibly unruly Jedi apprentice Kenobi. Yes, that I will discuss with him later. After this mess clears up."_

Sidious continued to watch Xanatos for any reaction that would indicate he feared the predicament he was in, still nothing. The man had not moved his hand one inch closer to grasp his own weapon.

"Wait Dyas…. You know most would be gutted instantly for what you just said……. Mr. De'Crion is it?"

Sidious knew perfectly well his name. It was just to put Xani in his place, as if his title held no importance to him which was far, far from the truth. He had suddenly taken a deep nearly revered interest in the fallen Jedi.

"You still may die for it but first my curiosity has piqued. Why would you put yourself in a position of possibly being killed for what you said to me? Just why does the mention of Jinn's name root so much despair."

"It isn't that… Well maybe it is. Jinn and I parted on less than friendly terms but I hold no animosity for him now. I just want to reap my financial rewards from the mines I inherited from my father."

"A father your own Jedi master killed isn't that right?"

"I don't wish to discuss it. Let it rest, I have.I know what happened that day as does Qui-Gon. No one else needs to know anything about my father's death other than he is dead and by Jinn's hand."

Xanatos sent one quick glance toward the apprentice who seemed to have come to life a little. The pastel blue eyes, so painfully confused looked at him in awe. Xani guessed Obi-Wan heard enough to know who he was.

"_After all I am a legend in my own rights at the temple among the padawans."_

"Look if you don't plan to kill me with that double blade of your apprentice's, I am going to turn and walk out that door. If you do happen to sic him on me, we will just have to see who comes out the victor. I want nothing more to do with the Jedi, especially the harming of a youngling."

Xanatos turned to go a second time and hesitated yet again. He looked back up at Sidious whose gaze had not left De'Crion, though he turned his back on the dark lord, twice now.

"Why any way? Just answer me that before I go."

"Oh now, now calm down. You really should stay and not just for the answer to your question; longer than that, much longer. I want to take you up on your offer to aid me setting Gunray on his way."

"Yeah, well let me reiterate my stance on this. I don't want trouble with the Jedi and I am not into abusing kidnapped little boys, "ain't" my thing, all right?"

"Neither is it mine I assure you. Had I been anyone else I would be offended by your words. Words that make me sound like some dirty old letch. Would it surprise you to know I don't plan to bring Jinn's apprentice any more harm than is absolutely necessary to keep him under control. I want him at my side always; healthy, strong, and protecting me one day?"

"Just why is that? This is the second time I have asked and still I have not gotten an answer. Are you avoiding telling me why you chose Jinn's apprentice out of all the other Jedi padawans in the galaxy you had to choose from? He will never go for it anyway. He is Jedi. If he is Jinn's apprentice, he is true Jedi. Master Jinn is not one to make a mistake two-fold. NO he chose this one because he is a polar opposite of me. Another thing, why did he become Qui-Gon's Padawan so late in life?"

"His first chosen master was killed regretfully or not so regretfully by one of battle droids. It was not intentionally it just happened. Another thing don't be so sure the reason for Jinn's chose in Kenobi. From what I have gathered Kenobi was only taken under his tutelage out of some grandiose respect for Kenobi's dead master. "

"You might possess more insight behind Jinn's reasoning for training Kenobi but I doubt he is a potential follower of the dark side no mater the reason. Doesn't happen that often that a Jedi turns like I did. Who was his first master anyway? Maybe I know him?"

"A **her** and you might have known **her **if you knew Jinn's only love."

Xani grew weak in the knees. There was only one person he left respecting in the Jedi order and that was his former master's lover, Tahl. He respected and in a way loved her as a son his mother.

"Tahl, you killed Tahl. Why… What did she do to you? Now I am positive I don't want to be around when Jinn gets his hands on you. You murder the only one true love of his life and snatch his apprentice from him. How much to you expect a man even an emotionally controlled male Jedi to take before he snaps and goes on a rampage, with you as his intended target of that rage?"

"I or should I say my battle droid was not sent to kill her, she got in the way. She met with Jinn. Kenobi wasn't with her and here we are. I have him now. Simple as that."

"And may I ask just what is so special about **HIM**, Jinn's apprentice? This is my third time asking, plan to answer me now?"

"He is the **Chosen One **or so I suspect."

"Now I am really going to walk out this door or attempt it. You are insane if you think that scrawny little freckled faced boy is the Chosen One, **No way. **The aura around him, if he was the Chosen One would be more powerful than what encircles you. Have your dark apprentice take his best shot, if you plan to kill me. I am leaving."

A battle droid that just entered the room interrupted their conversation.

"My lord there has been an unknown ship land not far from here."

"And you interrupt a private discussion to tell me that?"

"No sire. I interrupt your meeting to tell you it carried on its side an emblem, an official one."

"So what emblem, you say a diplomatic one? Just whose space craft is it?"

"The Jedi, I suspect at least one high ranking Jedi is aboard. It carries on its side the crossed sabers insignia as do all official transports of the Jedi, Coruscant branch."

"Reinforcements? Maybe Jinn have launched an all out search for Kenobi. Prepare my ship. We will have to leave immediately."

"Don't be stupid Sidious."

"Tsk… Tsk …I have gone from being a **fool, **to **insane, **and now I am **stupid**. You do sorely test my patience."

Xani seemed pensive and deep in thought for a moment before suddenly as if a light had gone off in his head he changed his mind about aligning himself with the dark lord.

"Look, it seems I have been thrown in this mess of yours whether I want to be or not. If Jinn comes here and finds me, he won't believe I had nothing to do with the kidnapping of his apprentice or possibly the murder of his beloved. If we know the Jedi are coming, do you think them so derelict in their duties not to know if you leave on your ship? They may have even planted some tracking device on it by now as you dallied with a child. Look, come with me. My ship is unmarked and devoid of any identifying crests. I have to get back to Telos anyway and plan to leave immediately. You can come. We may still be able to do business, but only from my home world where I feel safer. One condition though, I won't allow you to abuse or debase the boy in any way, shape, or form while you are my ship or to do it in my presence once we are on Telos. I am not too pleased that that he is force suppressed. I am sure you know how painful that is if inflicted on him for long periods of time."

"Painful yes and as I understand it, excruciatingly so. Necessary though to have him force suppressed for his own good and ours as well. I give you my word that is all the harm that will come to him; unless he should become obstinate. Your idea for us to escape with you is brilliant and appreciated. Your gracious help will not go without its rewards."

Xanatos walked back to where Fett still had an almost awake Kenobi tightly in his grasp. He angrily used the powers of his still existing force to peel away one by one Fett's fingers that gripped bruises into Obi's right upper arm. Xanatos sickeningly watched as black and blue marks replaced each of Fett's fingers after the bounty hunter was thrown violently across the room. Only a warning glare by Sidious told Fett to remain there and leave De'Crion alone. The dark lord wanted to see the interaction between Jinn's former apprentice and soon to be former one. Obi-Wan was eased down to the floor and into the lap of Xanatos De'Crion, most notorious former Jedi in the galaxy.

Xan bent his head over the teen and as gently as he would have handled a fine piece of china, he cupped the boy's chin in the palm of his gloved right hand. He then turned Obi's face from side to side to study the damage done by a sound beating to it. Once finished he put his hand to his mouth and with his teeth pulled the black glove off. His left arm and hand was in use nestling the boy close to his chest as if Obi-Wan was a very young one to be consoled over a childhood injury.

Obi-Wan tried weakly and in vain, with his one free hand to bat away Xani's now bare one when it returned to his face. However, when their eyes met and locked he stopped his struggle against Xani's physical contact, tilted his head to the side in quizzical wonder, and allowed Jinn's first apprentice to continue his survey for injuries. The younger man/boy was instantly wrapped in a calming cocoon of Xani's own aura reinforced with comfort and solace. Obi's hand ended up resting limply on Xani's and the skin to skin contact shot a hot flash of the energy straight through to every bone in De'Crion's body.

"_Yes, even with the force dulled this one possesses some kind of mystical influence as robust as I have ever witnessed from anyone, even my former master, Jinn."_

Remnants of abrasions and bruises hurriedly and improperly healed by someone of little prowess of the force of healing were evident.

"Humph seems Fett here got a little vigorous in subduing the boy. How do I know it was he who put these marks on the Jedi's apprentice's face? Because the Hunter is not force sensitive and had it been done before he relieved Obi-Wan of his power, Fett's hand would have not gotten close enough to this young one's face to cause this much damage. First thing Jinn teaches to all his apprentices is how to protect themselves. No, Jango took an unfair advantage of him by inflicting injury not only while force deprived but nearly in an unconscious state. Your apprentice, Syfo Dyas is not above doing something so lowly as to attack a child impeded by drugs but his reverence for you prevented him from inflicting physical damage. Before you ask how I know all this, it's simple. Doesn't take a genius, one look at the boy and anyone can see his capture went beyond sedating him to render him helpless…"

Fett looked nervously to Syfo Dyas. Sidious had already reprimanded Fett for his brutal action on an unconscious Kenobi but as long as he didn't impose mortal injury to him Sidious hadn't really cared that much. In fact it was not uncommon for the dark master himself to use punishment instead of reward, condemnation replaced praise when training a new and younger dark apprentice.

Xanatos turned his gaze to Syfo Dyas, the one who wanted only moments earlier to kill him. Xani nodded from Dyas to Obi-Wan.

"I suppose it was by your hand that Jinn's padawan was so haphazardly healed. Good thing I came along or he would be left horrendously scared no thanks to you and your ineptness in the power of healing. Your master must not have yet trained you on the medicinal powers of the force. Your dark side healing is much as the force of light's remedial techniques. Maybe if you ask me nicely, I can school you on its art. Might come in handy one day. Particularly so if you plan to continue traipsing the galaxy abducting the Jedi's future, Master Yoda's younglings."

"Look I said there would be no more abuse and there won't be. Fett understands that more clearly now don't you "Hunter"?"

Fett refused to even acknowledge the dark master.

"We really should leave at once if we are to make our escape a successful one."

Sidious seemed nervous and Xani seemed to love his nervousness.

With his right hand still tilting the boy's face up to view the damage done to it, Xanatos caressingly ghosted his hand across the many small but irritating injuries on Obi-Wan. As he lovingly traced over the boy's abrasions, he would stop at the more intrusive marks and administer a healing convergence through his fingertips; fingertips that magically mended with a touch; so reminiscence of the gentle fluttering of silken butterfly wings batting against the quiet calm skies.

Sidious watched in wonder as the bruises that had nearly disappeared but not completely so by Dyas' failed attempt to cure them melted away from the boy's face until they were rendered non existent, totally. Indeed this sinister Jedi by all accounts, also had a touch of compassion in him so profound it puzzled Darth Sidious. What confused the dark lord most was who Xanatos held so much empathy for, his replacement; a member of the "Guardian of Peace", the Jedi;

"_A theocratic-based order of do "gooders" that threw him out with no reflection to the misery it caused him. Nevertheless, Xanatos De' Crion was taught the properties of the healing force and used them quite admirably on my future apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes, he could be very useful to me later on._

Obi-Wan had the strength to open his eyes again but only about half way. When Xani saw the glint of blue peeping through mere slits where Kenobi's eye sockets should be it startled him. So much so he stopped sending the healing balm so abruptly, it jolted the younger apprentice and caused more pain than the dark Jedi intended. As the creamy bronzed eyes of Xani locked with Obi-Wan's cerulean colored orbs neither uttered a sound but in some weird way experienced a shared camaraderie all padawans do young or old, present or past. The link grew stronger without a word spoken between them.

De'Crion was the one to break the mesmerizing hypnotic joining of sight and mind with Obi-Wan.

Upon release of the youth to Fett, who this time held him properly and more gingerly for fear of another attack by Xani if he didn't, the failed apprentice made his way back to the exist. He tossed Sidious and his cohorts a seriously long and hard stare.

Suddenly, his devil may-care-attitude turned dark. Xani's sultry chocolate eyes and deep rich coffee colored hair that hung to and over his thick eyebrows made him appear even more threatening. His tumultuous aura matched the malevolence of the dark lord's own signature indelibly planted by the force of the dark side.

"Very well, ready yourselves for your journey. Just make damn sure the "Hunter" or your dark apprentice over there doesn't conjure up a false reason to physically molest or abuse Jinn's apprentice any more than has already been inflicted.. If one of them touches him in a manner I deem inappropriate they will deal with me and be damn with what you have to say about it Lord Sidious."

**T.B.C.**

**ewen**


	20. YODA ARRIVES, JINN GET A SORE KNEE

Master Jinn managed to fool everyone around him including Mace Windu, yes everyone but Yoda. He displayed the appearance that he was put out by his former master's arrival to "check up on him."

Yoda knew differently and not from Jinn's outward form. The training bond once shared, supposedly severed, but remained with just a tentative touch of master to apprentice in mind, flourished with thankfulness.

Yoda kept quiet about the façade created by Qui-Gon because like Jinn he believed his private thoughts and matters were just that, private not for others to speculate upon.

If Qui-Gon wanted those around him to assume he was upset with Yoda with what could only be described as treatment of him as if he was still a small padawan under his master's care, Yoda would allow it. A twitch of his ears and a hint of mirth on his face was the only visible acknowledgement of Jinn's ruse.

Jinn noticed Yoda's understanding, outward with his facial features and most importantly inward with the wrapping of minds in comfort and sanctity. The rest was oblivious to Yoda's true feelings.

Dorrie remained silent during Yoda and Qui-Gon' staged argument. To her it was as real as any disagreement between them she had ever witnessed and she during her tenure at the temple had witnessed several as had most Jedi knights or masters her age. Mace stood by the way side, arms crossed with the most smug look on his face. His thoughts on their arrival had been proven right; Jinn was indeed upset that Yoda had so come.

Finally after seemingly placating Mace and Dorrie that their fiery disagreement was real, Jinn excused him and Yoda and walked with the green troll of a master to the small garden behind the Jedi's temporary residence.

Once there Yoda had one pondering question for his padawan turned knight, raised to level master with more regalia and justified respect than any Jedi living in present day himself, not included, of course. For no one had surpassed Yoda's Jedi abilities in over his eight hundred years of life and no one was expected too until the coming of the prophesized "**Chosen One".**

"Know with certainty who took your apprentice, do you?"

"No, but I don't believe it was Gunray. And besides we don't know for sure that anyone took him. He ran away."

"Irony I see in your reply. Believe I do Gunray exactly is the reason our masters missioned on Telos now one with the force they are. Gone this long Kenobi would dnot be hadn not sonone taken him after he felt his abusive master ..hey..? Kow a little about your apprentice newly acquired I do. Favored one of mine he is."

Qui-Gon ignored Yoda's comment about Obi-Wan. He had already heard from Bruck that Yoda in some way thought Obi-Wan was special . He however did not see it. Instead of Yoda's praising words for Kenobi, he focused on the twinge of hurt with the mention of Telos and it wasn't because of the masters' untimely demise, although he grieved their loss immensely. No, the sorrow gut wrenching rendered from Qui-Gon from just the name of the planet was due solely because of his former apprentice, Xanatos De'Crion, failed apprentice and for a long time caused Jinn to believe he'd failed as well.

His master, Yoda had very compassionately and cunningly convinced him Xani's was not his disappointed weight to carry. Still though Jinn remembered with cringed trepidation the day he was forced to kill the elder De'Crion, Xanatos' father. The man was not a good person, was not blessed with even one virtuous redeeming value but the fact remained he had been Xanatos' father; only living blood relative to him.

" _I certainly took care of that. Now Xani wanders his home world a proverbial orphan, devoid of all family. That is the burden my master forgets I carry even if I should shed the guilt of Xani's departure from the Jedi order._"

"I know nothing of the events on Telos that led to our masters' death. I know only what goes on here and some mighty weird things have been happening here not here on this planet but here," Jinn pointed to his head. "Up here in my mind."

Jinn looked down at Yoda and waited for him to confirm any of his memories of what transpired between Yoda and Tahl in his head.

"Yes real it was, if wait on me you do to confirm the battle of wills that worked out in your mind it did. Well real as in your head we were, boot to boot battling to control you. Failed she or it did because share more of the force between us than she alone does though powerful that one was, Most powerful and eerily evil **"THAT" **Tahl was."

"Well thanks for reassuring me I haven't gone mad but I am still not sure what I witnessed."

"Sure of its being or its origination I am not, Padawan. Suspicions yes, certainty no.. But know with conviction the Tahl inside your head tainted by evil so dark startled me it did, that her presence resided in one so pure as you. Know of only one who can match that evil they bring me such shuddering, Sidious. Sidious marked with the macabre of the dark side that mirrored the Tahl in your head it did. Believe I do Tahl in your head only a ghostly remembrance of her not returned from the force has she honestly."

"What was she, this Tahl that invaded my thoughts and tried to break our bond?"

"Not sure of what but from where she came as I have said have my suspicions."

"And that is?"

"The dark side she came but to the dark side she will return because no more will I allow her to harm you. Surprise you it may, suspect something else I do?"

"Could this get any worse?"

"If invaded your thoughts she did convinced you a master of half your fifty years could she not mind manipulate another whose force powers not developed fully?"

"Obi-Wan?"

"Who better than another who loved her as much as you did. Used your life she did to help her succeed in bringing out possibly the worst in you. Can she not do the same to Obi-Wan or worse perhaps?"

"Kenobi had been acting strangely. Then again I can say that now and be sure of it with that strange Tahl in my mind it was hard to think about anything clearly. I mean she had me so controlled mentally I didn't know my front from my back."

"Well a start for you to admit it. Later my padawan will speak later with you the inept obligation to our newly acquired apprentice. Best now to find him or no need to discuss his future there will be. Also find out possibly the reason for the evil Tahl's involvement in all this."

"Very well, tell me what I should do now?"

"Easy that part is. Go to the mines we shall and arrest Gunray?"

" Have you gone mad? On what charges?"

"Charges I don't need. Spoken with Chancellor Valorium I have. Arrest warrant he will waitingby the time Gunray steps off the ship onto Coruscant land.Get oneslime bag out of ourway we will and continue on to find the other more dangerous rogue, Sidious."

"What about Obi-Wan? You plan to have me leave him here? I'd be the first to admit I haven't bonded fully with the boy but I can't just leave him can I?

There was a part of Qui-Gon would have like nothing better than to forget about his new apprentice. That thought only lasted a moment before he felt his face heat up with shame because he knew it was wrong and that Yoda knew his thoughts about his new padawan.

Jinn thought he heard the crack before he felt the gimer stick landing soundly on his right knee, which so happened to be the one that carried arthritis in it from an old battle injury.

"**M.a.s.t.e.r.!" **Jinn yelped at Yoda in pained surprise. "Why did you hit me and did it have to be on on my bum knee?"

"Know well of why I struck you. Do it again I will if feel thoughts about your apprentice a fellow Jedi like the one that just crossed your mind. Admit finally to me incomplete bond reason this is for Kenobi's being lost to you. As for that bad knee, exactly the one I meant to bring my gimer stick down on it was. Pain only thing that brings your attention back to me it is. Now listen you will."

Qui-Gon continued to rub the aching knee, but he made very sure Master Yoda had his attention.

"Procure Gunray we will and send Bruck and Master Starworth back to Coruscant with Gunray. No need all of us in mortal danger."

"Yes good idea. After we have accomplished that… what?"

"Getting to be like your best friend, Mace you are. Must I walk you through the entire plan? Look ahead yourself Jinn tell me what **"THEN"**?"

"Find Sidious and you think we will find Obi-Wan?"

"Exactly that is. Finally beginning to see you are."

"It won't be easy to get Gunray off his home world. He is after all, the leader of his land."

"Easy the righteous actions never are."

"Come with us Gunray willing or unwillingly it can be. Prepared for either we will be."

**Yoda pulled his saber, little in size but no less powerful, ignited it, and allowed the glow of the Jedi weapon to speak for him….**

**XOXOXO**

The size of this post is short to commensurate with the interest I seem to have drawn with Xani's appearance to this story.

**MORE INTEREST LONGER CHAPTERS! **Next post will have some action, real Jedi action with Yoda welding his saber against Gunray. I suppose the odd frog-man Gunray decides not to go easily back to Coruscant.

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID READ IT OR POSTED FEEDBACK!**

**T.B.C.**

**ewen**


	21. A Healing Heart

**ANY Mothers reading? Happy Mother's Day. **I myself am a mother of **Gus, **my daschund and now a very small tuxedo cat, **Nessa Rose,** _yes named after the sister of the wicked witch of the west in Wicked, the prequel to the Wizard of Oz. If you haven't read it, let me recommend it! _

My Nessa carries the name not because she is evil but because she is handicapped just like the witch who originally wore the red slippers until Dorothy's house fell on her.. My **Nessa** has only one eye and three legs _but don't tell her that_. **She sees herself as perfect and so do Gus and I. ewen**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Xanatos stood on the bridge of his ship. He stared out the large front portal and gazed disinterestedly at the stars as his beyond the speed-of-light transport ship cut through and past them. The dark-haired moody former Jedi appeared to be nervous, very nervous. He was definitely moodier than usual, however moodiness was one of his inherent traits Qui-Gon had noticed first and had voiced his opinion that the then child "Little Xani" would never loose. Jinn's words as true now as when Jinn first spoke them fifteen years ago rang through his mind and to himself De'Crion mentally agreed with his former master.

"_I have never lost my high-strung temperamental personality. S'ppose I never will. I personally think it is what gives me that added edge to keep one-step ahead of my enemies. And with Sidious it will be no different. I will remain ever ahead of him, no matter what his plans are for me later, when I am of no use for his purposes." _

Xanatos had checked the radar screen so often his best friend, companion, and pilot, Derek Fazad shooed him away from the helm with instructions to watch out the large double paned window at the front the ship.

"Pretend to search for your former Jedi compatriots there. You wouldn't know if the Jedi ship came up on the radar screen with this new radar and tracking device anyway. I hardly know how it works and I installed it. You? HUH…you? Forgive me for saying so but you have no mechanical understanding of anything."

Xanatos smiled dully at his friend and with no desire to argue did just as his Fazad suggested and there he still stood though not really searching out the window but instead he searched mentally for what caused him to be so upset; unexplainable and elusive but no less upset. His overwrought feeling was more than even the threat of Jinn onarampage in search of himcould amass.

Sidious sidled unnoticed up behind De'Crion and the young former Jedi jumped nearly out of his skin, when he did realize he was no longer alone.

"Bit unnerved aren't you Xanatos? May I call you by your first name?"

"**You just did**. I don't know care what you call me and if you had more insight of Jinn's abilities you would be as nervous as I am. Maybe more so, maybe to the point of eliciting fear from you."

"How sweet. You still possess a firm respect for your former master after all he has done to you. And De'Crion if you take away in memory of anything during our dealings together, remember this, I **"FEAR" **no one."

"Don't ya now? We will see Dark Lord. We will see. As for respect for my former master, it is not respect the way you imply. I hold reverence, a great deal of it for his abilities as a Jedi master, not his lacking qualification as a human being."

Xani rolled his sleep brown eyes and returned to staring out the front of the ship.The last thinghe wanted to do wasto discuss his former master or to go into any detail about their life together. He feared that would be Darth Sidious' next line of questioning given an opportunity. In order to hopefully by-step that line of conversation he started one of his own.

"Where's the boy, Jinn's apprentice?"

"In back, safe and sound. That is something else I have noticed about you, my friend. You certainly hold a great deal of interest for Jinn's apprentice. Haven't gone weird on me have you? The Jedi padawan will remain with me, understand? I will not accept interference between him and I from anyone."

"It sounds as though you don't trust me. Just as well for I don't have any aligning conviction for you either. Oh and Lord Sidious as you have corrected me that you have no fear let me do the same; enlighten you on the fact that I consider no one my friend and am a friend to no one."

"Touché! Then we both agree to distrust each other, how's that?"

"Am I allowed to see the boy or not?"

"Yes, why not? Can't jump off your ship with him can you? Just remember he is mine and will remain so, Jedi master Jinn running interference to stop me or not…. Got it.?"

"Let me assure you the last thing I want or need is some runny nose kid hanging on my tunic. My concern for him is simply out of some misplaced loyalty for padawans, since I myself was once one."

" Good... good I hope that is so and will continue to be. Visit all you want. Just make sure you don't consign loyalties for any other Jedi… oh say… Qui-Gon. I would hate to have a confrontation with you if your allegiance swayed from the dark side back to the Jedi."

"Yes, I agree… you certainly would regret a challenge brought against me …….. But for a different reason than you believe…… Now if you will excuse me."

Xani literally shoved the dark lord out of his way to go to the back of **"HIS" **ship to check on the well-being of the drugged apprentice.

**XOXO** Back with the Jedi, Jinn and Yoda **XOXO**

"I won't hear of it. I want to remain and contiue thismission until complete, no matter the dangers.Is it because I am a woman, or not as seasoned as Qui-Gon. Either reason is a lame one. I am trained to take chances, risk my life for others and in particular for Jedi. I insist my padawan Bruck and I be allowed to stay here and help."

" Insist nothing from me you will Master Starworth. Decision made it has been. Qui-Gon in control of this mission but has allowed me he has to interject my opinions and suggestions. Interject them I did, thought them allowable he has, and gone you will be when we have arrested Gunray. Until then you and your apprentice wait here you will. In case something happens others will be here until reinforcements to search for the Kenobi apprentice."

**"Huh."** was all Dorrie get out of her mouth as shestood with her hands on her hips, a typical woman's stance when angry, thought both Jinn and Mace and both had to smile.

They knew of Dorrie's testiness which nearly matched Yoda's very nearly, for she would not win this dispute.

"I refuse."

"Think of your apprentice you should if I am right in what I suspect. All is not out in the open about what went wrong here. Believe I can not Chun had not his devilish hand in this. Belittle Kenobi did he? Bring up the past possibly he did with him being the one demeaned and abused. Poppy cock it all is.. Shame on my former apprentice for listening and shame on you Dorrie Starworth for this to be allowed. Know the truth of what happened in this do you?"

"_Yoda must know Chun very well He just repeated verbatim what happened with Chun and Kenobi. If he knows Bruck that well does he speak the truth of Obi-Wan? Am I wrong about what I think of him. Have I been blinded by the misery of Tahl's death so much so I took it out on an "innocent", on Obi-Wan."_

Dorrie stilled and her quietness proved to Yoda his thoughts about Bruck layering on trouble for Kenobi who already had enough to carry,were justified. Bruck had instilled in Jinn's his point of view which bolstered and swayed thepentacle for how Jinn thought of Obi-Wan. His already out-of-balance feeling for his apprentice was reinforced by Bruck's lies about him. Dorrie knew of Bruck's meddling lies on Kenobi yet refused to make him guilty of anything.

"Discuss Bruck Chun and his actions on this mission back on Coruscant, we will. Now I am afraid he is not forefront in out troubles. Utter his name I do not wish to again and hear it I certainly don't want."

"Yes well… well… I assure none of this in my apprentice's fault. However I will honor you request. Bruck and I will do as you have instructed."

"Some reason I had, thought you would."

That is as far as Yoda would go with his reprimand of Dorrie until he knew exactly what the only female master with them was attempting to cover up.

**XOXO** Xanatos' ship

Fett had the door opened to the cabin he stood guard over with Obi-Wan in it.

"Let me know when you have finished your visit but please stay long enough for me to eat."

Xani looked at the hunter. "How… why.. Just how did you know to expect me?"

"My master commed me back here, said you were coming. Also said you could have some time alone with obnoxious Jedi brat. He bit the blood out of me last time I gave me the hypo. Next time I will make damnsure he receives it sooner before he has time to become alert."

That brought a smile to Xani; the thought of Jango nursing a bite to his hand.

"Careful with your injury. Human bites are said to be more dangerous than onefrom an animal."

"Yeah, well whatever, Just make sure you guard him well while I go fetch mid-meal. I missed break-fast this morning. Like Lord Sidious said the boy can't get off the ship but mind you De'Crion no funny stuff."

For some reason Fett's threat to him, aformer Jedipossessed with the "power" beyond the Hunter's comprehension, seemed absurd and in some ways hilarious. He retorted back mainly because of those thoughts.

"Funny as in **"Ha ha" **or funny as in… I don't know… takethe boy and run where, off the end of the gang plank of my ship out into opened space?. Go on.. eat then return. Upon your return, I will have finished here."

When the cabin door closed behind Jango Fett, Xanatos rushed to the small cot and knelt down. The teen Jedi looked sickeningly pale, no doubt thought Xani from the effects of being force bound over twenty-four hours. He appeared to be in a restless state of sleep. Yet when Xani reached over to touch him awake, Obi sprung up with as much energy as he could muster and attempted to block Xani's touch.

"**NOOOOOO….** **please**. When you touch me I feel your force, only makes me pain more when you so suddenly withdraw from me.. Please without the force to aid me I can not stand this and just knowing that itis within my grasp but unattainable is wretched."

Obi-Wan wanted the opposite of what he requested. He wanted, needed Xani's healing properties but dreaded when they would be pulled back away from him later.

"At least allow me to use a healing touch, maybe that would ease your pain."

Obi-Wan hated like hell to allow Xanatos to see him like this; weak and in need of assistance. Although he and Jinn had never truly bonded he felt jealously for this apprentice, former one; the one called Xanatos who as rumored through the temple and words spoke by Tahl to Jinn which were meant to be private, Obi-Wan knew Xanatos had held a raised spot in Jinn's heart, no matter how badly their connection was now..

The betrayal of Qui-Gon by De'Crion had nearly killed the most unemtional Jedi in the order. Obi remembered that much because his former master spent much time away fromhim to be with Jinn while he wrestled with his misery and loss, caused by his most cherished apprentice.

Yes to once again have a master who cared for him as Tahl had and Jinn had for Xanatos would be a welcoming factor in his life. He mentally prayed to see his Tahl if only once more.

Obi-Wan flinched at the sudden touch of Jinn's former wonder boy apprentice turned adult and dark.. The burn from Xani's gift of the force being sent through his body felt immaculately cleansing. He was nurtured and rejuvenated by Xanatos' gift of the force as it was fed through him with just the lightest touch of the dark Jedi's hand.

The heady air around him was charged by power that came from the point of all beings' origination, the force, but felt by so few. Itswirled around both Xanatos and Obi-Wan before it shot directly through the "youngling" to soothe each and every little nerve ending he possessed. It felt good, too good to demand De'Crion stop, quite the opposite. Padawan Kenobi wanted to beg him not to withdraw the waves of force being sent to him and he was not above begging at this point. Obi just laid there and excepted what was offered for he knew his pain would eventually come back. He didn't know how long it would be but since Xani would have to surely break their connection it would happen.

Kenobi never thought to wonder why it happened as it did. Xanatos knew something odd was going on. Yes, Obi-Wan should feel a certain reaction to his touch with the force but in turn Xani should feel nothing from this force inhibited child but he did. It was a casual familiar feeling at first, comfortable to say the least, like the consoling their connection brought both of them was right. The more he directed his healing to Jinn's apprentice the more he was unable to stop. Was he unable or had no desire to do so? He didn't even know the answer. It felt as good to give healing solace as it did for Kenobi to receive.

Something came to Xanatos just then. Something he ignored the last time he aided the boy with the pain inflicted by the force-inhibited drug used on him, sprung to his conscious memory now; an emptiness that should not have been in Obi-Wan's subconscious.

Xanatos had overlooked it the first time they connected but not this time. During their first joining Xani made very sure to shield from possible recognition by his former master when he touched the mind of his present apprentice. This time he tentatively opened his bond, ever cautious of possible bombardment of Jinn's bond to his mind, **NOTHING**.

Xani reasoned he hadn't wanted to feel the glowing residue of his training bond with Qui-Gon but that would have been a lie. He secretively hungered for even a small sentiment of he and Jinn's training bondto flow once again through him but it was not there. Xani returned to Obi's problems and searched through his mind for a remant of the boy's bond with Jinn. There should be something in Obi's mind that Xanatos could recognize as Jinn's signature.

He whispered more to himself than to the boy with closed lids in a very nearly catatonic state.

"You my boy have no viable and true training bond with my master, but why?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open with the shock and despair of the truth being found out.. He had done what he hoped he would not. He allowed Xani delve deep enough in his mind with the healing that he now knew the truth or at least suspected it. Kenobi possessed no true bond with anyone.

When he saw the dull gray eyes peering up at him, Xan realized what he meant to think was voiced. It startled De'Crion and he committed the same mistake he made earlier; he pulled abruptly out of Obi-Wan's mind and stopped the shared touch that brought so much solace to the boy.

As before the abruptness of halting the healing force brought instant excruciating pain. It was Obi-Wan who spoke now for he knew Xani suspected something was out of keel with his bond with Qui-Gon.

"I don't know what you have already learned or suspected but please I need the force and I find that if I can not reach mine, yours through your touch will suffice. It eases everything wrong **"in" **me.."

What prompted Xanatos De'Crion to feel so much compassion for the young man who was by only six years shy of being his age when he left the order? He couldn't think through that question now, He only knew insurmountable compassion rolled out of him through him and around the both of them until it indelibly imprinted itself in Obi-Wan's very soul.

He could do no less as if forced to aid this fellow padawan who shared the tutelage of his former master.

"_Does he also share the rejection and discord Qui-Gon and I had for each other?"_

He made one last attempt to pull away from the Jedi youngling so desperate for him not too

Obi-Wan reached out, grabbed his hand, and begged, with eyes so dulled by pain Xani immediately returned his connection with him.

"Please…continue don't stop. I will tell you the reason for the emptiness in my mind, why there is a void where the training bond with Master Jinn, by right should be. But please don't squander this time of healing you allow me with questions **about him**. For now, I will ease you curiosity and tell you it might be unlikely that you will be followed. Aside from my former master Tahl who is now with the force but returns to only me occasionally, there might not be anyone in the galaxy who cares that I have gone missing."

As Xani continued his misery easing administration to the padawan he could only stare in disbelief with Obi-Wan's last words. He assumed Obi-Wan had lapsed into some form of delirium unfamiliar to him with the loss of the force.

And so with unanswered queries on his mind and a loosely clasped hand of Kenobi's on his own arm; as a plea, not a demand to continue, Xanatos resigned himself to aiding the boy at least until Jango Fett returned.

"_Delirium is the only logical explanation for Kenobi to discuss his dead master Tahl as if she were alive or had returned in some magical spiritual form."_

**  
**He eased himself to sit as comfortably as the metal cabin floor would allow, right up against the small cot, and settled in to continue giving what Obi-Wan seemed to adamantly crave, not so much the healing palliative but the actual force that radiated from Xani and into Jinn's kidnapped apprentice.

Xani used his free hand to wave the light dimmer with a touch of the force. He did it not for his comfort but for Obi-Wan's. He had already decided he would use a bit more of his force power to gently nudge Obi-Wan over the edge into oblivion of sleep when Jango Fett arrived. Really just right before he felt the "hunter" coming, for he would use his powers granted by the force to do that as well in order tostop any possible agony for the teen.

The fallen Jedi didn't even stop to think that he had begun to use his powers for more good reasons than bad ones as of late, a trait so totally unnatural to him. Xanatos might have overlooked the amazing fact that he did more good than evil things since meeting Kenobi , but he did not fail to see he was willing confront anything or anyone who attempted to bring the teen harm including Darth Sidious or even their shared master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"_**This is not right. What is happening here? How does this pup of an apprentice hold so much attraction for me and much worse, command this daunting connection I feel for him. "**_

_**T.B.C.**_

**XOXOXO**

Sorry guys I thought the fight between Yoda and Gunray would be in this post but…not so. I promise in the next chapter Yoda will slice the **_shi? _**out of Gunray's knees _and then some. _**LOL **

**ewen**


	22. Gunray gets burnt, Sidious leaves

"If Sidious thinks to betray me he is wrong. I will turn the tables on him; Get the Jedi on his back and off of mine? I more than likely have lost the support and respect from the senate republic already. The Jedi no doubt have run to Valorium with claims that I instigated the attack on the Jedi on Telos."

"And how wrong would that be?"

The viceroy's secretary never failed to let Gunray know when he had made an error in his strategies.

"Not wrong and I don't care how many Jedi lost their life but I won't stand around and have a bunch of robe wearing holy men castrate my chances in the senate republic or cost me my financial gains in mines throughout the republic. I will usurp some of my own authority and viceroy of this planet. I have some power left."

"Very little you have endangered all of your allegiance in side the republic and a great many outside, the rogue planets rulers as well. Most have found out about the murdered masters and most know who the Jedi suspect had a hand in it. I'd say our creditability is dammed beyond repair."

They were intruded upon by another currier with a message.

This time it was a one sentence message but it nearly floored the viceroy.

"The dark lord is gone."

Gunray stomped to where the shorter frog-like man, the messenger stood.

"You fools, I told you to watch his ship and let me know if there is any activity to indicate he planned to launch."

"We did that and here I am. The ship plans to leave. There are several battle droids, a few red guards, not an extortionate amount preparing it for launch but it has not left yet. Just the number you would expect to guard Sidious' ship, oh and a woman, her appearance mimics the female Jedi killed in the alley."

"And so we haven't missed Sidious. Comm your men and tell them to watch for him."

"Sire I don't think you are listening as to me, or possibly I am not stating the facts as they should be."

"You try my patience. If the ship is there though being readied to leave then Darth Sidious is here."

"No sire, he left."

"Left without his ship? With just who did he leave with, Jedi?"

"Yes Sire?"

Gunray whirled around and penned the bug-eyed fog-like messenger to over his desk, held tightly by his throat.

"Yes what? Do not joke or play word games with me?"

"NO sire I do neither. Maybe I have not spoken again as clearly as I should. Sidious left not with Jedi Jinn and his troops but with the dark failed apprentice."

Instantly Gunray understood. Xanatos was galaxy renowned. He held more interest for Gunray because of his inheritance to the mines. However, now the amphibian type being focused on Xanatos' former destiny as a Jedi. He was shocked a little by his forgetfulness.

"_Jinn had been the dark Jedi apprentice's master. That can only help me once I figure all this out." _

Gunray didn't not have the time to formulate a plan around his new found knowledge of who Xanatos had been apprenticed too. The door to his government office was suddenly nearly ripped off the hinges with Master Yoda leading the formable Jedi gathered; Mace, Jinn and Yoda ready to defend if necessary.

"Time you have only to tell me where Jinn's apprentice is.. Know of his kidnapping, convinced I am, in some way you do."

On the contrary Master Yoda was wrong. The viceroy knew nothing of it but now that he did, it could only help manipulate the Jedi..

"Know of any kidnappings on my home world I do not and I am immensely sorry about your loss Master Jinn."

Gunray fought off the sneer that threatened to spread over his face, however he could not hide the mocking sound in his voice that gave his true feelings away.

"Sure you are. Just tell us where he is. Where is Obi-Wan being held?"

"I have no idea, well not exactly but I have news for you that might aid you."

Yoda stepped up activated his saber, put a the fiercest force hold on the surrounding guards of Gunray's, and began slicing through the air, at first threatening.

"Closer you want this saber, possibly on your arm?"

Yoda, with seemingly no compassion at all in him swung out and singed the leathery scaly skin of Gunray's forearm.

"More precise I can be. Aim at that ugly face of yours I will next time. No time to think of lies. Want the truth I do. Where is Padawan Kenobi and who has him?"

Gunray fought from calling Yoda any number of nasty little names used on his home world. He knew it would do no good to anger the little troll of a Jedi.

"You want your Jedi apprentice Master Jinn, Yoda, then you should ask one of your **own. **He is the one who supplied transport for the dark lord, Darth Sidious."

Gunray reasoned that if Sidious left him without a word, he did not intend to help and it was now every man for himself.

"You say Sidious is gone? Is that who has Obi-Wan?"

"I would know of no other on this planet, myself included that would dare bring wrath of the Jedi against them. And yes my currier just brought news that indeed Sidious and his henchmen, the Hunter Fett and Syfo Dyas are all gone."

"What do you mean one of our own? Look I can't hold my former master back off you much longer."

Jinn was not kidding. He could see anger rising in Yoda's bulgy eyes and twitching ears.

Gunray was terrified of the Jedi but the excitement for what he had to tell them overrode that terror.

"Why Master Jinn, you should have thought of it sooner. You will find your present apprentice with your past one. Darth Sidious left here compliments of Xanatos De' Crion, no doubt to his planet Telos……. **Seems you have a great deal of trouble keeping your apprentices from swaying to the dark side."**

**ewen**


	23. NEW LOOK, SAME EPRSON INSIDE!

As you know I am not big on answering individually. I will say that thelast chapter misled some readers because I put Jinn as the dark Jedi apprentice, slip of the pen and I have changed it.

Let me assure you that YOU READERS is the only reason I write. YES, that's right,I am more shameful than most. If it wasn't for knowing you are reading it, I wouldn't write it. I could just daydream it in my head which is a great deal faster than putting it down on paper, or in this case word processor.

**Thank You **for the feedback and I will forgive you if it takes awhile to read this. I know that there is a lot of **STAR WARS HYPE **because of **ROTS**. I myself have seen it twice.

_**If you like Xani, I think you might like this chapter!**_

XOXO

Qui-Gon came out of the small fresher on the Jedi transport ship looking quite a bit different than when he went in. His beard which he had already begun to trim and groom was now immaculately shaped and shorn. The most startling change to his outward transformation was his hair, more specifically his dred-locks. They were gone; detangled, devoid of matted clumps of hair filled with fuzz balls over months of collecting there. Freshly shampooed smoky brown hair made that streaky shade of color from the peppering gray scattered through it, replaced the mess that once his hair. It was gathered together at the base and back of Jinn's neck and hung snugly down his back as was his normal style. A normal hair style for Jinn before his dred-locks days demanded first by his undercover work and after that left that unkempt way by his stubbornness in some over rebellious act for the usually calm demure Jedi Jinn.

Yoda raised his droopy eyes and did not say a word, only nodded his evident approval of having his old looking padawan back.

Qui-Gon sat down beside his master.

"Question I have for you. Better you are?"

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how to take what Yoda had just said.

"Well yes the detangled dreds and a nice hot shower did wonders for me. However, there was nothing really wrong with me in the first place."

"Then wrong with you there is something now. Asked how better you are. Not outside appearance I care about though improvement to the eyes to look at uponyou are now. Wonder how you are here, in here Qui-Gon Jinn."

Yoda motioned to his head and to his heart.

Jinn questioningly cocked his head to the side.

"I am still not sure what you mean Master Yoda."

"Within your head improved your Jedi priorities have you? Your heart mended enough it is to accept your apprentice as that, **"yours". **Bond with him you certainly did not or able to trek him more easily we could."

"Master Yoda I thought I told you that I have been considering giving Obi-Wan to another master totrain. I search for him only out of responsibility I have for his welfare and not out of some link in my mind or heart."

"**Humph… **your good looks when cleaned up will not get you far with a mind so twisted in thoughts of your apprentice it is."

"I would rather get to things at hand that matter like finding Xanatos. I wish he had not complicated matters. I can't believe he really had anything to do with Tahl's death. Tahl held a special place in Xani's heart when he was very young. It remained that way throughout, until he turned. If Gunray spoke the truth and it was Sidious' hand that killed Tahl, Xani must have also been involved."

Jinn sucked in a breath of disgust with just the thought of facing Xani again and looked into Yoda's sleepy-looking sympathetic eyes. A soft nudge to his thigh with the gimer stick showed that compassion and encouraged the big Jedi to continue.

"Xanatos supplied his own ship to take Sidious along with my kidnapped apprentice off world. There we were like idiots spying on Sidious' ship with nothing on it but droids and Red Guard."

Qui-Gon rose from his chair and shook his head angrily at the thought of how they, the Jedi had been tricked.

"We were made fools of by my former apprentice. To that I take issue and for that I will confront Xanatos De'Crion on my terms this time, not the traditional fair Jedi requisites and certainly not his conditions."

"Reason behind Xanatos' loyalty to Darth Sidious we have no knowledge of, **yet**. Deal with what we know we should, speculate on what might be we should not."

"Master Yoda, you might have underestimated how much Xanatos hate the Jedi and me. Because what I say about Xanatos is never supposition, it is knowledge of his corruptness. It is not some thrown together hypothesis just because of our mutual dislike for each other."

"Believe I do the temple masters there under Senator Valorum's wise direction will help learn more from Gunray once put in the position of telling truth he will be or face prison time. Know then more about your fallen apprentice's part in all this we will."

"I am just glad Viceroy Gunray went along peaceably. You put it to him that he was being escorted by Dorrie and Bruck for an Inquisition. Boy is he gullible!"

Yoda chuckled a little and rolled his eyes.

"Little does he know inquisition could wind up being his trial for murder of Jedi Master Tahl if careful with his words he is not?"

Mace came up just then.

"Well, I see we have our old Qui-Gon back."

Yoda looked first to one Jedi master then to the other.

"Old in appearance we have him back Mace Windu old in common sense we still have to find that Qui-Gon I fear."

**XOXOXO**

Xanatos entered his exercise room, the one in his home on Telos as quietly as possible with the aid of the force to silence the sound when he closed the doors.

He didn't justshield from Kenobi, he literally cloaked himself; a new technique used by him, one he felt more thoroughly hid his force signature than the Jedi used to hide their presence around other force sensitives. He was aware of Sidious' new medical injection to the Kenobi boy. It was concocted by the dark master's medical droids and it kept Obi-Wan from becoming ill while without the force. Darth Sidious promised Xani that once Kenobi was on Sidious' home world in the safety of the dark lord's familiar surroundings, Obi-Wan would be given, in increments his force back. After all, he had no need of a child not gifted with the force.

Obi-Wan took the blindfold from his eyes with the sound of one loan person clapping. The dull thud the two hands created by being slapped together sounded hollow in the near empty training room, one so similar to the training salle on at the Jedi temple it was eerily canny.

The teen Jedi squinted to adjust to the waviness to his vision the tight binding around his eyes produced. There walking toward him was his master's former apprentice, the dark fallen one, Xanatos De'Crion. He noticed instantly the change in Xani's appearance.

The soft black cotton tunic and matching leggings that laced loosely down the sides of Xanatos' legs had small triangular holes left to reveal skin and was a soft contrast of what the Telosian wore during their first meeting.

The first time Obi-Wan met the man he wore the same color but in leather and looked rather rough in appearance, menacing, though not excessively so. Now Xani was clean shaven and his long black hair that before cascaded over his face and in his eyes was tied smoothly back with a black leather strip. All and all a very normal looking man with less scary attributes to his appearance than when they first met, Obi thought.

Kenobi deactivated his training saber given him by Darth Sidious, stopped the machine that tossed out the metal attack orbs he had been defending himself against, and waited for Xani to speak.

"If you can do all that without the aid of the force, I can't imagine your capabilities with it. I take it wasn't your prowess as a Jedi apprentice that caused you and your new master to fail to form a bond?"

Obi-Wan gazed at the fallen Jedi apprentice before him. He'd heard much about this Xanatos De'Crion, thought he would hate him for leaving the Jedi, however, since becoming captor to Sidious, he found himself drawn to Master Jinn's old apprentice. So much so he felt a relief when the blindfold came off and he saw who did the applauding.

"No, I don't suppose it was my capabilities, though I can't say that with any certainty. Jinn, rephrase that, Master Jinn never really had time to see what I was capable of as a Jedi padawan or as a person."

Xani raised his eyebrow over the syrupy sarcasm that dripped through the meaning of what Obi-Wan said. He at first wanted to say something, thought better of it, and let Obi-Wan continue. The human frailty he saw in Obi-Wan made Xani feel sorry for him, almost made him reach out to offer sympathy to the young man, **almost!**

"_The boy doesn't need my smart remarks to make matters worse and I refuse to coddle the fear in him. That won't help him either. He seems to suffer from lack of self-confidence, induced no doubt by our shared master. Jinn always had a way of belittling you with just a look or an exasperated moan or sigh."_

Xani crossed his arms over his broad chest and let Kenobi continue. He hoped to glean some information as to why Jinn and Kenobi had yet to form even the minuscule beginning of a bond. He knew that because he could not feel Jinn's signature in Obi-Wan's mind when he used the force to easethe teen'smisery.

"He only took me as his apprentice because of some death promise to my master. Qui-Gon possibly thought he was doing the right thing when he vowed to train me as Master Tahl lay dying in his arms. The only thing is, I think he forgot how much he disliked me even though we had never been formally introduced."

Xani walked over and tossed Obi-Wan a towel to dry the dripping sweat from his face.

Obi-Wan tensed with the growing closeness of the dark Jedi as if he changed his mind about the conversation that had just delved into.

"Thanks… I… mean thanks for the towel."

He stumbled over his words. Obi-Wan found himself extremely nervous, to the point of intense anxiousness for a moment just being in such close proximity to Xani.

"I… better..ugh… go.. You know go… shower if those droids allow me."

Obi fumbled with the towel, dropped it, and then to make matters worse let the training saber clang loudly to the floor. Xani reached down picked up the saber and nonchalantly handed it to Kenobi. He made sure not to smile at that point because he feared Obi-Wan would think he found humor in the teen's momentary awkwardness.

"Oh they'll let you go in the back where the shower stalls are. You can't get out of here without unlocking those double doors."

Xani nodded to the double steel doors he had just entered and relocked.

"The shower you can get to through that little hall to the left. However, I thought maybe to speak with you for a moment before you went off to freshen up."

There were no living guards around them, but several well trained heavy duty battle droids stood with their blasters leveled at the Jedi padawan, Kenobi.

"I don't see how we have that much to talk about Mr. De'Crion. I am your captor not your friend."

**"WOW! **Wait a minute here. Me… I had nothing to do with your kidnapping. That was all the doing of Sidious and his two cronies, Fett and Syfo Dyas."

" Maybe you are telling th truth. I am not sure if you are part of their plan to hold me captive. I was knocked out remember? But you have done nothing to aid me in getting released. How should I take that?"

"Oh and what do you think I should have done or could do now? Maybe I could take on all these droids around you only to be downed by Sidious' saber or a lightning bolt from his fingers. Should I have stayed and had Jinn blame me for everything up and including Tahl's death. I know well how much he cared for her. I too saw good in that woman."

Xani's gaze focused on Obi-Wan, but his mind lapsed into the past; memories of Tahl and his former master Qui-Gon Jinn filled his head. It was only a moment's reminiscing before his attention was drawn back to the boy in front of him.

"Well you don't have to worry about him blaming you for my master's death. Master Jinn has assigned most of the blame to me already. I suspect that is why we can't form a bond. No matter, I may never get away from Sidious. My destiny doomed to stop here and maybe for the best."

Obi-Wan turned to go toward the showers, then stepped back to within whispering range of Xanatos.

"Tell me something. Why am I here? Why does Darth Sidious want me? He sent me in here to train, said I had to be up to par to start my **"real" **training… What training? Wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Mr. De'Crion?"

"**Please! **Though as you say we may not be friends, we do have a lot in common. Xani or Xanatos will be fine. I am not that much of your senior that you need tack a **"Mr." **in front of my name all the time."

Xani smiled during his remark to Obi-Wan, and was pleasantly surprised to see the smile actually returned.

He didn't dare tell Jinn's apprentice the ridiculous idea of Sidious' that Kenobi was the Chosen One. He also didn't want to alarm the boy by spilling everything about the dark lord's plan to make Obi-Wan his new apprentice once trained in the ways of the dark side, of course.

**T.B.C**

**ewen**


	24. OBI LEARNS THE TRUTH

"If you like the outfit so well why don't you wear it? I am not going to put it on. I'd rather wear my Jedi clothing until they fall off rather than put your symbol of darkness outfit on, you have laid out for me?"

"That may well happen with as long as I plan to have you by my side. It makes no difference to me if you choose to walk around naked, and then by all means do so. I do not plan to put up with that awful stench coming from you. Yes, you have bathed but when you put the same odorous clothing back on over and over, it defeats the purpose of the bath. I have nothing other than this black tunic and leggings and **you are **going to put it on or as you say, you can walk around naked. Besides this very outfit will soon enough become your customary dress, your signature identity of wardrobe.

Xanatos could hear the shouts from the hallway as he walked toward Obi-Wan's assigned room in his home. He knew exactly the content of that discussion because it had escalated into a full blown argument with shouting carrying Sidious and Obi's words ringing throughout the upper floor of his mansion..

Xanatos could make out most of what they were saying and rushed toward Obi's door. Just from the words De'Crion knew that this verbal outburst, unless brought to an immediate halt could advance to something Obi-Wan could not handle.

The silence of the verbal disagreement startled even scared Xanatos. His heart beat nearly out of his chest with fear. The apprehension he felt for Obi-Wan only mounted with each step he took. He raised the issue mentally that the boy was nothing to him and why should he care if the disagreement got out of hand and did indeed end with Kenobi being physically reprimanded by his new master?

However,Xani could not finish his thoughts as to why he felt so concerned because he felt through the tiniest of force link with Kenobi he learned he possessed with their first meeting, a nagging warning. It made Xanatos breathlessly hastened his speed more than the near run he was already in. All he could think was Obi-Wan's safety as he unlocked Kenobi's door and rushed in without knocking or alerting anyone he was coming.

The droids with Sidious immediately turned their blasters to the intruder, Xanatos.By the time Xani took the few steps needed to reach Sidious and Obi-Wan he had reduced the droids to tiny little metal heaps on the plush rich brown carpeting that covered the floor of Obi-Wan's room.

The former Jedi apprentice didn't event think of the consequences of his interference between Sidious and the dark lord's new apprentice potential. All he thought of was the sight before him. Obi-Wan had fallen to his knees; a result of being beaten down physically by the dark lord. When Sidious saw Xani he went to help the boy up but not in the manner Xani would have preferred Obi-Wan to be helped.. Darth Sidious reached out and grabbed Kenobi by the neck and pulled him up off his knees whilst choking him.

Sidious didn't allow Xanatos to reach him. He used his free hand to shoot out a powerful dark force hold straight to the former apprentice.

"You lousy son of a bitch, let me out of this. You macabre disgusting coward, that is all you are. Got droids to protect you and then this…. this dark force hold. Release me from your force hold attempt to fight me like a real man, if indeed you can count yourself a man, a human. Right now your actions resemble a serpent that crawls cowardly on its belly until its sneaks up on his enemy only to make a strike deadly and hidden."

"Why should I unbind you? You come in here, render my guards useless and attempt to accost me. Should I stand here and idly allow you to do to my person as you so wish? No, that does not make me cowardly, just astute to a fellow dark sider that is all."

Sidious released his hold on Xani but not on Obi-Wan, he loosened his iron choke hold but did not totally suspend his attack on the teen.

"I am a guest here at your home Mr. De'Crion and you did help me escape, though now I am wary of your reasoning behind helping me. However you are to stay out of my business? Was that not our agreement?"

"Yes and I said you could carry on your dark business as long as Kenobi was not injured in my home. I don't need the Jedi on me for the maiming or death of another of their own."

"If you truly felt that way you would not have helped me off Gunray's world. No I suspect there was something in this for you. Tell me Xanatos De'Crion is it the boy that piques your desire to aid me and nothing more, or possibly the protection I could provide against your former Jedi master. Truthful now, cautiously truthful for I recognize lies. Yes I am very inept at recognizing mistruths spoken to me."

"Don't be ridiculous and while we discuss this could you allow him to breathe a little easier."

Though Obi-Wan was getting oxygen to his previously air starved lungs, it wasn't enough to do away with the ashen pallor his appearance had taken on since the earlier complete oxygen deprivation caused by Sidious' hand.

What's the matter De'Crion, grow a heart since leaving the Jedi or is it fear to face your former master that makes you so concerned for Obi-Wan' well being? Afraid maybe if he is damaged in some way and his master does get him back, Master will blame you and thus exact his revenge solely on you for his injuries?"

"Look Lord Sidious be reasonable. Give the boy some time to acclimate to his new station along your side. Maybe it won't be as difficult as you or he makes it out to be."

Obi-Wan made two small steps away from both the dark master and the fallen apprentice. The incredulous look he cast Xanatos did not go unnoticed but Xani said nothing just flashed his pearly white teeth by way of most enormous smile possible.

"What do you mean Xanatos? Are you a part of this? Of course I am such a fool to fall for your lies. You knew all along what Sidious planned to do with me, why he wanted me here and you you never said a word. How about that camaraderie you said we shared as Jedi apprentices? Did it fall by the way side to do your dark lord's biding?"

"Listen kid, Sidious is not my master. No offense directed to you, Lord Sidious." Xani acknowledged the dark master with a slight nod before he continued speaking to Obi-Wan.

"I am in all this for myself. Yes I do feel camaraderie for you. I don't want you tortured or maimed while in my home and not just because of what Jinn and the Jedi would do to retaliate for your injuries. Believe it or not I do have genuine concern for you."

"Sure it all fits now!" Obi-Wan slapped his forehead with his opened right hand in a gesture of understanding everything now.

"I am such a gullible fool. I had begun to think you did feel some sympathy for me, enough maybe to help me get away. But I see it all very clearly now. You are in this for you and your gains nothing more."

"I am a business man now Kenobi not a Jedi. Yes I do look for profit gains both financial and personal gratifying ones.. But I do not want you harmed. The best thing you can do is whatever Sidious here tells you. I assure you even Master Jinn aided by Yoda and his immense and impressive gallery of Jedi trickery can not get you from him."

Sidious seemed satisfied with Xani's words and nodded a smug approval of what the former Jedi to Qui-Gon had just said. Obi-Wan on the other hand did not find Xanatos words comforting.

"You are good Xanatos. Is this how you tricked our master; made him believe you wanted to be a Jedi, you were loyal to him much as you tricked me into believing you cared for my well being and that we shared a connection. Yes, you are sly. Then what did you do next, pull the rug out from under him. Jinn found out how dastardly disloyal you were. You entire persona is an illusion, a façade and I fell for it. You, Padawan De'Crion are as evil as "**Him"."**

Obi nodded to Sidious.

"**And I want nothing more to do with either one of you… EVER"**……………………………...

**XOXOXOOXOXO**

Sorry so short. I have been working on term papers. Finished now all except for the results on those papers. Will have a longer post next week!

**ewen**


	25. Sidious Lacks Table Manners

"Master Yoda, is there no reasoning with Qui-Gon, make him see what he plans could be suicidal? Boarding another ship in mid-air is dangerous extremely so, let alone nearly impossible. Why is it so important to overtake Sidious' ship while on its journey to meet up with him? Can't we just use our cloaking device and conceal ourselves until we reach Telos. Get there ahead of the dark lord's ship and board it at the landing port?"

"Understand Jinn's reasoning I do. Want our presence a surprise, he does. What better surprise will it be for Sidious to open the cargo doors of his own ship and find the Jedi awaiting him with no other aid in it for him, his droids and red guard taken out the Jedi, the three of us?"

"Grand idea if we don't' get ourselves killed doing it. I have no complaint about the plan other that it might be our death sentence."

Qui-Gon walked up behind the two other masters while they were still discussing him. He slapped Mace squarely in the middle of his shoulder blades and let out a thunderous laugh.

"Oh come on Mace, don't tell you are afraid. Remember our Jedi mantra."

"I am not afraid and yes I know very well what fear leads too. I have serious reservations about this plan of yours but it isn't out of fear I bulk at it. I have to wonder if you have lost your mind?"

"My former apprentice lost his mind, he has not. Strategy an excellent one it is. Like you said though our lives in jeopardy but matters not at this point."

" Matters not?" Well maybe to **YOU **it **"MATTERS NOT**" but I for one would like to live out my old age not die before I reach it. If everything Qui has mapped out is pulled off without a hitch, yes I agree it will a masterful coup Master Yoda, but if it doesn't?"

"Then we venture beyond the galaxy when one with the force we all are."

Qui-Gon could only laugh as he eyed his dark skinned friend while he spoke.

"Now that wouldn't be so bad would it? We Jedi have been taught from an early age not to fear our demise but to grasp it like any new endeavor and accept what will be."

" Would you and Master Yoda quit joking about my possible death here. Get serious! I have no qualms about being one with the force other than I wish it to be later than..oh… say in the next couple of hours."

" Joking takes away some pressure I think it does. However, more serious we have never been.Both Jedi masters have a point you do. Listen to one or both should I? Me? Lived a good long life I have. Ready to meet the force anytime now I am. Count me in on your scheme my padawan. How say you Master Mace? Care to take it on you do or stay behind you will decide?"

It was clearly a joke spoken by Yoda about his own possible death and Mace and Jinn along with him. However, Yoda had never possessed an ounce of fear or negativity about him when heading into danger. His loud cackling let Mace know of his humor but it did nothing to quell the concern Mace had about this mission. Qui-Gon walked around in front of Mace and Yoda. His face had gone from one of an amusing whimsical look to a serious poised and thoughtful one.

"Seriously, we have to table the undertaking of boarding a ship in mid-air with just the precise plan. Nothing can be off, not even how far away you have to be from the ship to successfully get us along side, not even small increment of miscalculation. It has to be "perfect" in all ways. According to the last coordinates of Sidious' ship, we should catch up with them in less than two hours. We need to be prepared my friends. All your concerns about this, as Mace would describe it, this insane proposal of mine might be justified, and your joking could turn deadly serious about our demise and might even come to pass. We could very well fail and it could also very well cost us all of us our lives. Just to be sure, do we **ALL **separately agree to do this?"

It grew very quiet. Yoda, who almost always had a wayward smile of a smirk on his face, was all serious Jedi master. Of course Mace had already had his doubts about this plan of Jinn's but doubt his friend he did not. He knew Qui-Gon knew he would do as told. However Master Jinn always gave others a way out, a discreet one which would not dishonor them if they so chose. Mace would choose to help as would Master Yoda. Qui knew that but still the option to bow out graciously was put forth for both Masters Windu and Yoda.

**XOXO at the De'Crion Mansion XOXO**

Xanatos barely raised his head to acknowledge the dark lord and his small entourage as they entered the dining room and came over to the table where he sat.

Instead Xani stared at his fingers steepled together in front of him as he waited for them to descend around the table.

He didn't have to see to know Obi-Wan was not there. His small growing connection he had with the Jedi teen told him Kenobi was absent from the group but that he was not in distress well no more than knowing you had been chosen o apprentice to the dark lord of the galaxy would place on any one as sure as he was. Without looking up form his steepled hands clasped together before him, Xanatos addressed the head of the dark entourage, Lord Sidious.

"I take it you have everything under control up there now. With you reluctant protégé I mean."

"Never doubt my capabilities. And yes Obi-Wan has come to understand who he should listen too. Although I do have to thank you for your help."

Xani raised his gaze to the man in dark flowing robes who just sat down to his right; a man Xanatos De'Crion found more despicable each time he was forced to be near him.

"My help? I hardly think I had anything to do with Obi-Wan's sudden realization to follow your edicts."

"More than you realize I suppose. It wasn't what you said that really helped me."

Sidious forked the largest piece of Bantha steak covered in onions and mushrooms from the serving platter and took an enormous chunk out of it before he spoke. When he did speak he spoke around the large hunk of rare and dripping meat being graphically exposed in the process of chewing and speaking.

"It was actually what you did."

"And what was that? I hardly think it was I who caused Obi-Wan to have a sudden epiphany as to who to follow. I thought possibly it was the hold placed on him by your hand that rendered him nearly unconscious. Or maybe the bruising hand print forming on his right cheek where you tried to force his submissiveness but certainly not little old me."

Xanatos had to turn his head to avoid watching the oily and bloody drippings spill out the corner of the dark lord's mouth. The thought only irritated his feelings toward Sidious even more, not to mention to the fact the way the dark lord so vulgarly ate made him absolutely ill.

"Refresh my memory, exactly what did I do? Enlighten me for I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. I only suggested to Obi-Wan that he listen to you since you would eventually be his master."

"Yes but with those words and no actions, it helped Kenobi realize what you said to him was a lie. He sees you as betraying him. Kenobi is too strong emotionally and physically to let a little corporal persuasion convince him to do as he is told. That is what I like about him. No, I would have had to beat the boy to almost death for him to relent under punishment."

"Just how, what makes Obi-Wan think in any way **I** betrayed **him**?"

He asked Sidious to explain but deep down the fallen apprentice knew exactly what the dark lord referred too when it came to Obi-Wan. Obi's feeling had become ooze from him by way of the thin bond they shared. Xani had thus far been able to keep his half of the bond hidden from Obi-Wan. Although if Obi could have felt their connection he might have reasoned correctly that Xani had not betrayed him but had no way at this point of truly helping the teen.

Xani squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"Jedi are always so quick to judge. I did not betray him. Hell, I am nothing to him."

"That is not how he saw it."

Xanatos was thankful that with Sidious' words this time did come with the spilling of meat juices from his mouth. Xani dabbled to corners of his mouth as he remembered the ghastly sight Sidious produced with the way he ate.

"Just how does Kenobi see my part in all this?"

"Seems the delusional child was under the misconception that because you both shared the station of Jedi apprentices you in some way owed him something. I suppose he thought you would aid him in escaping. No matter though. If my calculations are right my ship will be here first thing in the morning and I will be on my return trip back to my home world. The Jedi will be none the wiser, your "Good" name will be in the clear and they can't connect you to us."

"You mean they can't, **if** they haven't already. Of course with Jinn's astute ability at finding things out he could have already linked me to you or even found out I gave you a lift to Telos."

"Oh come, come Mr. De'Crion you give "your" Master Jinn and his cohorts much to much credit at being so in adept at what they do. No, they couldn't have linked you with me unless they knew I left with you. No one knew that. Even if the Jedi spoke to Gunray. I didn't tell him anything either."

No one there at the table realized that Gunray knew every step they made and with who Sidious left to Telos with.

"No, things will be fine. Gunray knew I planned to venture to Telos eventually but not for what purpose or that I would travel with you. That was on a moment's whim, remember? I will be gone before the Jedi step foot on Telos. You can go back to running your mines and not worry about Gunray's desire to purchase them. You of course will allow me to handle him.. All you have to do now is permit me to offer payment for what you have done. Is there anything I can do for you in return for your aid to me? Name it and it shall be yours."

**XOXO back with the Jedi XOXO **

The Jedi about it to board the Dark Lord's ship, minus Sidious of course. Over Mace's objections for he truly wanted to be in the middle of Jinn's plan. Instead he was given the order to fly the ship.

"Qui-Gon, you will need me on board if you make it there. Besides boarding the ship will be difficult for Master Yoda with the achy joints in his body he always complains about."

"Heard that I did. Very able I still am to do anything the two of you can do."

"Now Mace be reasonable. You are the only one here who can maneuver this ship close enough for us to let out our boarding ramp. While on it we will have to override the dark lord's ship's oxygen locking system to enter it. We need a steady pilot, sure at what he is doing. One slip, a movement just a few feet will mean our prolonged assured death out in space; to be lost floating until our oxygen supply runs out then…. Would you rather stand on that cat walk out in the middle of space in a space suit and rely on me to keep this ship steady enough for you and Yoda to board the Sith ship?"

"Well if you put it that way**… NO…. **I am not** that** brave. Your flying abilities have never been anything to brag about. I suppose you are right, you need me at the helm but you and Master Yoda must be very careful."

"Joke you make is it? Careful most certainly we will be."

About an hour later, after all had been decided and time grew ever closer for their outer space acrobatic feat, Yoda wanted to speak to Jinn one more time. He found him in the front part of their ship staring almost hypnotically out the large front portal.

" More worry you have my padawan?"

" Now that's an understatement. Which part of all this is not a worry. But yes there is something other than the immediate mission on my mind**.. TAHL…**I am curious enough to be terribly anxious as to what we will find on that ship. I want to know if there is a clone of Tahl or not."

"Has to be I am sure of that. Destroyed she must be if find her we do. Capable of taking **that mission **on are you or shall I have to do it?"

Jinn flinched at Yoda's words, as true as he knew they were. It was not ethical for a Tahl clone to remain alive and if nothing else, Jedi were always ethical about everything.

"That is a entirely different problem I will have to deal with when faced with it. I can't say what I will do or how I will react .."

Jinn turned from gazing out in space and looked long and hard at his sympathetic patient former master. Yoda seemed to know Jinn was torn with his loyalties and the idea of meeting up with a clone of Tahl; A breathing identical person made from the DNA of the woman he once loved. For all intent and purpose the clone Tahl would be **Jinn's **Tahl.

Qui's voice, quivering with unfettered emotion broke Master Yoda's thoughts.

"I just don't know, Master Yoda, what I will do when faced with a decision to kill Tahl's clone or not?"

**T.B.C.**

**ewen**


	26. Two Old friends

Mace's piloting made all Jinn's concerns melt away, a good portion of them anyway. The only mishap and it really couldn't be described as a mishap was when Mace got a little too close to the ship, so much so he bumped it and slightly crazed the side.

Master Jinn and Yoda anticipated the bump because they stood on the outside catwalk and witnessed it very close up. They did grab the cat walk's collapsible hand railing, but no need for that either. Anyone inside the ship felt the same thing the Jedi masters on the outside did; a slight wave of interference like maybe a meteor had grazed the Sith ship's exterior.

With the cloaking device and a second device that covered their radio wave lengths being sent from their ship, the red guard would all be none the wiser, with no suspicion or the tiniest of inkling they were about to be boarded in mid-space and taken over by their most dogging enemy, the Jedi.

Jinn made mental note that though the slight grazing of the ship in no way impeded their mission, it would be something to "tease" his old friend and once crèche companion about, once they got home.

Qui-Gon also could not let it slip his mind that with the outfit he wore Mace would be able to make jokes at his expense as well.

He and Master Yoda were decked out in lightweight metallic skin tight space body suits. Their heads were incased in a matching metallic colored thin hood like breathing bubble and made for a comical appearance especially the look it produced for Yoda. While Qui-Gon could only be described as a walking frame of muscle each one accented more and more by the very tight one piece suit, Yoda's 's bedecked ensemble gave him a shaped appearance like a tiny little hour glass with the space suit's zipper practically bulging in his middle front from the tightness. It also gave the short diminutive master the appearance of carrying a spare tire around his mid-section.

Qui thought he'd heard his former master grumbled that a few ponds put on he had since last necessary to be beguiled in such a ridiculous suit. Jinn thought he also heard some mumbled curse over the exact that the designer and tailor of the suit, his suit in particular must have found it humorous to **bedeck **him in such monstrosity in the first place and that Qui-Gon's suit had the opposite alter appearance on him. Yoda hadn't considered that it was their body structure that caused Jinn to seem nothing less than a god-like warrior while his odd little built and height caused him to appear more like the frog the younglings some times called him behind his back when on occasion they were being particularly rambunctious.

No matter their appearance Mace preformed his job beautifully. He glided the Jedi ship easily right up next to the Sith sip, kept the exact identical pace and speed in order to keep the cat walk Jinn and Yoda stood on even with the air lock door to the other ship. Their worries seemed unfounded at least the possibility of being bucked off the cat walk and thrown into endless wanderings while floating in space. Now the easier part was about to begin.

Once On the Sith Ship, the hatch would be sealed behind Qui-Gon and Yoda. Mace knew it would be necessary to totally fasten the hatch door to keep the much needed oxygen on the ship and not allow it to escape or the poisonous weightless gases that floated in outer space in. Mace would not be immediately privy to what was happening inside the Sith ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xanatos likened his down trodden feeling that had suddenly came upon him to a severe bout of the flu or a horrific fall down a twenty foot cliff. He imagined it similar to the torment suffered when a training bond between an adored master and his beloved apprentice tragically was irreparably broken, severed, ripped and torn violently never to exist again.

But no, he had experienced none of those cataclysmic events at least not recent times.

He experienced no fever so Xani reasoned he suffered not from a malady. He hadn't fallen down anything but felt numbly along his arms legs and upper torso to make sure everything was intact and nothing broken; O.K. there.

A bond……….. Well Xanatos was sure he'd never shared a bond that could have brought him so much excruciating pain as he now bore. Qui-Gon and he were never that close and while he admitted to himself what he felt for Obi-Wan was a fluttering of compassion of one who shared many things he had apprenticeship to the highest and most revered Jedi master in the order to date, it certainly did not mirror a strong bond of "ANY KIND".

The fallen Jedi actually grew weak as he watched Sidious descend the stair case of his home. He unashamedly held to the mahogany sheen rail at the base of the steps for support as the dark lord ever so slowly walked toward him. It was not Darth Sidious' presence that bothered him so sorely. It was "**WHO" **walkedbeside him; bound in cuffs, force inhibited so severely he staggered as he was led or dragged toward Xanatos.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the one that caused all these tumultuous feelings to come out. The suppression of them had been impossible because Xanatos had truly tried to hide them from others around him but most of all from himself. It was an impossible task..

He was now reduced to physical illness because he knew when Sidious reached the bottom of those steps with Qui-Gon's apprentice he would say his goodbyes and walk out Xani's front door. Once out he would be gone and more importantly Obi-Wan would be gone; forever lost to the dark side.

**XOXOXOX Yoda Mace Qui XOXOXOXO**

Without Darth Sidious to direct, instruct, and command the battle droids and few red guard on how to overpower the Jedi that boarded the dark lords' ship, they might as well have been fifty instead of the two. It went that smoothly.

What did not go smoothly was the two startling revelations made one each by Jinn then Yoda just before they left the Sith ship. After having secured all their combatants on Lord Sidious' sleek transport liner, the two Jedi masters made one final sweeping search of the ship just to be sure no Red Guard hid to later notify their dark master.

Mace had attached a towing beam to the dark lord's ship. Their plan a simple one; to land on an obscure landing port beyond the city limits of Telos. Seldom used now but thanks to Xanatos, Qui-Gon had learned of its existence. He had never used it because he never felt the need to enter Telos in hiding but this time it would be necessary. Yes, all the Jedi plans were in order.

However, one little obstacle or discovery reared its ugly head to cause turmoil to their plans when everything was all but a sure thing, a finished chore.

It was during their final check of the Sith ship that Jinn and Yoda came upon a clone, a very shockingly exact likeness of none other Than Master Tahl, Jinn's now dead lover.

"Oh so Master Yoda you are right. Sidious does have in his control the clone of Tahl."

Neither master mentioned it, but in both their minds the previous discussion popped up. The one where Yoda said the clone Tahl if found would have to be destroyed. Qui-Gon did not even want to think about that now. He wanted to bask in the likeness of his beloved with no worries just for a few moments.

Jinn circled the Tahl before him slowly and curiously. He stopped momentarily, smoothed his beard, wiped the growing perspiration from his forehead, and studied every inch of the visible Tahl. He wished he could run his hand intimately over the more private parts, the parts he knew so well just by touch, sweet loving touches. He lingered a moment with those thoughts of intimacy with his beloved before he continued his scrutiny of this fake Tahl. He was so surprised how exact her features were, her size, everything down to the hair on her head and her blank sightless eyes.

"_Perfect in every way except that she is not really Tahl, not really standing right here beside me in flesh and bone."_

As much as Yoda would have liked to share in Jinn's shocking revelation he was too involved in his own stunning discovery. He glanced very briefly over to see the clone Tahl exactly as he expected to see her. Something drew his attention from the clone that Jinn thought was ever so important to his **discovery** he knew was of absolute importance.

Just before boarding their own ship Yoda managed to crack the Sith ship's most private computer where all Sidious' plans were or most of them. He hadn't had time to read all of them but with his ability to rapid read he gleaned enough information to know Xanatos De'Crion is the reason Sidious' hadn't used his ship to escape Gunray's home world, and did so undetected even by the Viceroy Gunray.

That only complicated the problem for his former apprentice. He knew Qui-Gon Jinn would literally blow up when he found out Xani had a hand in all this and Yoda believed De'Crion will get the blame for Tahl's death no matter whether he was involved or not…….

Sorry it has been so long. ewen


	27. QUI CONFRONTS XAN SABER IN HAND

"Big hurry we should not be in. Walk at such speed I can not."

Jinn stopped dead in his tracks.

He could not believe the so easily flowing statements from his former master.

He lingered in the twilight of night right in the middle of the street as if to think over what Master Yoda just barely murmured audibly, yet sounded thunderous to Qui-Gon.

With only a moment's thought on Yoda's words, Qui-Gon flung his flowing gray peppered hair back over his shoulders, hunched dejectedly, and hurled his entire enormous body around to where the voice had come from, behind him. With squinted eyes he peered through the nearly dark surroundings directly toward Master Yoda, who continued to walk languidly behind his faster paced former apprentice.

Master Jinn had battled Darth Sidious' Red Guard and droids to make their way to Telos. Telos, the planet that Yoda said held the key to his apprentice's where-abouts and why he was taken. It also might give up the secrets as to who killed Tahl and why or so Master Jinn hoped. All there for them, within grasp. All the knowledge he had put his life on the line for and Yoda wanted them to slow their pace!

"Master Yoda, what is wrong with you? You can't be serious. We have nearly been killed more than once to make our way to Kenobi and possibly the murderers of Tahl. Now that we have almost made it, you want us to ease up in our haste to both."

Qui-Gon shivered, a chill had suddenly overtaken him. However, the late evening's breezeless air was still heavy laden with the day's heat and humidity. The chill came from Jinn's still shaken state he'd been left in from finding **the clone**, a perfectly detailed and mastered likeness of his beloved Tahl.

The remembrance of Yoda destroying that likeness before they left Darth Sidious' ship clung to his mind; maybe so much it clouded his thinking. The Jedi master Jinn of before would have caught on to Yoda's concerns or at least that he had them. Had Jinn's mind been clearer and he been in more control of it, he might have even begun to suspect that Yoda's worries were somehow connected to the head statesman of this planet, his former apprentice, Xanatos Crion. A Jedi thinking Jinn might have further surmised that Yoda's desire to slow their pace had something to do with Qui-Gon being forced to confront his former apprentice, now dark hearted Xanatos. Had he paid better attention to the direction they were going, the stately Jedi master would have known where they were going.

The Jedi, Mace included were headed to the only main house in that area, Xani's mansion; the fallen apprentice's home inherited from the father that Master Jinn had been forced to kill in self defense…. of course..

The Qui-Gon of before might have put two and two together and suspected Crion as being part of all that Sidious had been doing, Kenobi's kidnapping and Tahl's death included.

However, his former apprentice had been all but forgotten.

Qui-Gon a shaken and confused Qui-Gon didn't even have a clue as to why they were on Telos other than that they followed Sidious, they trekked the murder of his beloved, the one who made a clone of her to trick him.

His tolerance had long since been stretched and broken when he realized what Sidious had done to him and to his beloved. Least of on his mind was the boy, his padawan, his unruly apprentice Obi-Wan who managed to be captured and now must be rescued.

Hell, Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn was not even sure he would be on this mission had it not been for the immense desire forefront on his mind, to capture contain and punish those responsible for Tahl's death. Now with the discovery of her clone Jinn was more hell bent on finding Sidious for that reason but not necessarily for the return of the boy.

An angry Qui-Gon Jinn with all his inner emotions stood in the hot night air and waited for Yoda to catch up with him. He wanted answers, and be damn Yoda would give them to him.

Yoda knew that if forced to answer all Jinn's queries their trek to Xanatos' mansion would be at a much faster pace with a much angered and destructive Qui-Gon leading them.

Yoda kept thinking as he made his way to Jinn of a way to ease all this on his beloved Qui-Gon without pushing him over the edge of tolerance.

**XOXOX AT XANI"S HOME XOXO**

Xanatos stared curiously at Padawan Kenobi as he descended Crion's long and spiral stairway. The former Jedi willed his awful foreboding that had over taken every inch of his inner self but to no avail. When Obi-Wan reached Xan and they stood toe to toe, eerie blue orbs penetrating directly into the rich brown eyes of Jinn's first apprentice, Xanatos' strong will persona that he really hadn't managed to grasp since meeting the boy wavered to its weakest existence.

"Well Crion thanks a lot. Is this the way it is to end then? I am to be forced into slavery under the force of the dark side?"

Xanatos bit his lip as he let his already labored and rapid breathing get further out of his control.

"What exactly does that mean?"

You know what it means. You threw me to the "dogs", one in particular…. **HIM."**

Obi-Wan motioned his head violently toward Sidious who stood just to the side glaring at Master Jinn's two apprentices, former and present. The dark lord, with an amused smirk on his face seemed to glean a great deal of enjoyment watching the two's misery at their forced separation.

Obi's braid snapped and whipped stingily around over his face from the force he used to jerk his attention from Sidious back to Xanatos.

Xani focused on Kenobi's braid and let his mind drift back to a time he very seldom allowed himself to remember; a time when he was happy, pleased, even proud to be Jinn's apprentice and more thrilled at the idea of one day becoming a Jedi master.

All things around him were held in suspended animation as he let his thoughts drift to the past all the while focused on that long strand of braided flaxen hair. Braided as his once was but the color such a vast contrast to his own rich chocolate colored braid he had once so proudly displayed.

There before him stood a mirror image of himself some fifteen years ago. No not in appearance because in that aspect Obi-Wan Kenobi and Xanatos Crion were as different as night and day; Obi the pale frail, overly small for his age, Xani during that age was strong, dark hearty glowing complexion, and a body blessed with more muscle than most sixteen year olds ever dreamed of having. It was their shared dreams for the future that held such a mirrored likeness**…"ONCE".**

Xanatos let his mind wonder to a time in his past, with all thoughts of the problems before him cloaked by his thoughts.

Obi-Wan waited for some reaction from Xanatos but the man seemed frozen. He definitely was not looking at Obi-Wan though his eyes stared that way. His gaze went threw Jinn's present padawan to somewhere else. Somewhere no one could go but Crion himself.

Xani drifted deeper back to when he wanted more than life itself to be a Jedi master. Somehow though, that got lost. Greed, anger, love for his father, all of it got in the way of his path to his future; he thought his preferred destiny.

It actually brought pain to Xanatos to think of the past he at one time believed he so desperately wanted.

Crion jerked his stare from Obi to Sidious. He realized that the mirror image before him would not fulfill his destiny either but not by choice as his was. Sidious would prevent Obi-Wan from becoming a Jedi unless he, Xanatos Crion stopped the dark lord now. **HE** was the only thing to stand in Sidious' path, the only person who could help Obi-Wan c fulfill his dream, the dream that Xani once shared with the boy he now seemed so intimately connected with.

_I have to allow Obi-Wan this… this one thing I could never have because my path was blocked and cluttered with so much emotional baggage from my father**. I will not allow Sidious to do the same to Obi-Wan's future as my father did to mine..**_

Xanatos was just about to make his attempt, some kind of interference, with the dark lord anything to keep the boy with him to be returned to the Jedi, **_Yes the Jedi but not necessarily to Qui-Gon_**, when everyone was startled by a commotion at Crion's front locked double doors of his home.

Obi-Wan heard the noise at the doors and suspected some kind of rescue was about to begin more than likely by his master. However much he desired to be returned to the Jedi, his thoughts hung with Xanatos.

Xan had been dead wrong someone could bare witness to his hidden thoughts, Obi-Wan had. Their minds touched. No, more than that they fused together as if one. Obi-Wan understood more about Xanatos past than maybe he didcertainly more than Master Jinn ever had. In that briefest of time the two Obi and Xani had permanently sealed their bond. Somehow Obi-Wan knew they were connected never to be separated

Padawan Kenobi had been privy to Xanatos most private thoughts when they joined and felt an overwhelming swelling of admiration for Xani at that moment. Relief escaped like the long breathe he exhaled. But only for a split second did Obi-Wan think there was hope for his escape.

Along with the strong strumming bond he'd just formed with Xanatos was also in his mind the weaker yet sustaining one with Qui-Gon and through it he knew who had made that noise just on the other side of the door.

It was then without a word being spoken between Xanatos and Obi-Wan the double doors to Crion's mansion were literally ripped off their hinges. Before them stood three Jedi, each with their sabers already unsheathed and activated.

Master Jinn nearly knocked down Sidious who was closer and in his way and barreled his way to the one person his attention landed and stuck on, **Xanatos Crion……………………….**

**ewen**

Sorry it has been so long. To be honest I just lost interest in writing for awhile.

This post was just to reach the climax for this section of the story. The next will pull even more things together. I think Jinn, Obi and Xani have some real problems to wrestle with if the don't kill each other first.

**Thanks for waiting and again SORRY-ewen**


End file.
